


I'm Your Favorite Drug

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Facial, Hannibal likes to buy Will things, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Rimming, Semen Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stripper AU, Stripping, The food is NOT people, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragged one night by his close friend Alana to one of Baltimore's top strip clubs, Hannibal Lecter is convinced he will experience the worst night of his life, that is until he sees an oddly alluring boy across the room, and finds infatuation can quickly worm it's way under his skin. But can he teach this young man, Will, how to embrace such attraction, and open him up to a whole new world of experiences that perhaps Hannibal had not even been braced for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this AU a while ago, and sort of just let it sit in the back of my head. Well, I finally decided to hell with it, I want to attempt it. There is a soundtrack I put together a while back for this, which you can find [here on Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/77332401791/01-cannibal-ke-ha-02-i-get-off-halestorm) (with links to each specific song, and to the whole list on youtube!) Each chapter will be titled and inspired after a different song (although I'm not saying we'll end up with a chapter for _every_ song.)
> 
> I will probably have to add more warnings as I go. This is sorta just happening as inspiration hits me. I feel like I should apologize for what I've done- and will do.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker-  
Boys they like a little danger.  
Look at him falling for a stranger, a player,  
Singin’I la-la-love you._

_This is how to be a heartbreaker-  
Boys they like the look of danger.  
Look at time falling for a stranger, a player,  
Singin’ I la-la-love you-  
At least I think I do._ "This is How to be a Heartbreaker" - Marina and the Diamonds

Alana was laughing as she leaned back into the cushioned bench, beer in one hand, the other reaching out and shoving against Hannibal playfully. “Loosen up,” she said, running her toes along his calf, “Trust me, you’ll enjoy this.” She took a long drink of her beer, and Hannibal regarded her with a fond but almost murderous look- a hybrid only she seemed capable of pulling out of him.

The colored lights that broke the near darkness of the club were irritating, tacky- and though they played wonderfully with the color of Alana’s hair, that did nothing to ease the uncomfortable tension in his stomach. The music had a strong, heavy beat that was going to bring a headache into bloom in three minutes or less, he reasoned, and as a woman walked out onto the stage in heels that had no business being outside a bedroom and pressed her back up against a shining pole, he leaned over to Alana and said, very blatantly, “This is distasteful.”

“And glorious,” she pointed out, taking another drink of her beer. “C’mon Hannibal, this is one of the nicest strip joints in the city.”

“That says very little.” She sighed, leaning over against him, squirming her arm around his. “Never again will I let you pick our entertainment for the evening.”

“Right. You say that all the time, and then you still leave the decision to me.” She finished her beer with a frown, untangling herself. “Be right back. Want anything?”

“God no,” Hannibal breathed, not wanting to even imagine the horrors Alana could bring back in a glass for him. He’d simply wait until she finally consented to leaving and have a rather large glass of wine back at home. Or two. Two sounded a far better choice.

“Suit yourself,” she said with a shrug and got up, wondering off and leaving Hannibal alone. Instead of looking at the stage, he looked at his watch. They’d been here about ten minutes- he was impressed slightly that Alana had made it through her beer in that short amount of time- and reasoned he could convince her to leave after another drink or two. Which, if she kept her pace, would be about twenty minutes. He regretted bitterly that he had suggested they find some entertainment after dinner instead of slipping into an intelligent conversation regarding their studies. He had only done it because he knew she would welcome the breath of fresh air, and he did value her as a friend-

She seemed to be his only true friend, at this point.

Hannibal sighed, shifting around- feeling over dressed in his suit, and while typically that never bothered him, here it made him feel as it someone had painted a target on his forehead with cheap lipstick. One of the girls walking around in what might have passed for a dress had it another solid few inches of fabric kept looking at him, he saw her from the corner of his eye. He leaned forward, arms resting on his knees, and raked a hand up through his well kept hair, looking in the opposite direction, sure to keep his eyes far from the stage-

And stopped. Hannibal froze as his eyes caught the sway of hips- subconscious, the movement, it was too natural and fluid to not be- the expanse of skin stretching up from low slung, tight jeans, the perfect curve of a spine and neck, up to a mess of wild, chocolate curls that had the odd allure of needing to be touched.

Hannibal straightened up, watched as the young man leaned his head back and laughed, though he couldn’t hear it over the music or the clatter of the club around him. He turned, slightly, and Hannibal took in his face, young, with that almost lazy stubble along his jaw that was _oddly enticing_. He looked over, and for a brief second, Hannibal thought he caught those eyes, a color he couldn’t discern in the club, and then the young man turned away, back to the woman who was rubbing his arm affectionately and leaning in far too close to speak.

“Back,” Alana announced as she took her seat next to Hannibal. “Sorry, the bar tender talked me into a shot. I think he wanted my number.” She paused to take a drink of her beer. “Hey, I think it’s about to get good,” she mused as the lights dimmed, and the music suddenly stopped.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a voice spoke, over the loud speakers, and Hannibal turned, looking to where the young man had been, finding only empty space. He frowned. “Thanks for joining us here at Redlight on such a lovely Friday night!” There was a round of applause from the room, people standing, mulling around tables, sitting on the cushioned benches around the stage. Hannibal shifted, leaning back and crossing his legs, glad the darkness could hide him. He couldn’t even imagine if he were to run into one of his patients, how he would have to explain this.

The man over the speakers was still drawling on, and Hannibal only realized when the applause came again and the stage lit in a noxious red color, the dancers sauntering on. Hannibal was at least mildly amused to see a man and a woman walk up to the center, and he realized that the club must cater to those who favored either gender. He shot a glance at Alana, who was grinning like a fool, staring at the man, and realized there was sadly no way to pull her away until after at least this one dance.

He averted his eyes, not interested, and stared towards the bodies dancing towards the back, all hips and liquid bodies, and felt his heart skip a beat. The same young man was hidden in the back, his jeans gone and replaced by an obscenely short pair of red shorts that seemed to catch the low lighting- _and nothing else_.

Hannibal lost his breath, unable to tear his eyes away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d look at someone and felt so entranced- perhaps once, at Alana when he had contemplated having an affair with her, but that felt so long ago that it hardly registered. The way his hips rolled to the music, how his head could be thrown back so easily, he looked like a perfect stream of water, one that Hannibal would love to let gush into his hands, to feel the way skin and muscle molded over bone.

Next to him, Alana was clapping, shouting something, pushing against him playfully without looking at him, but he didn’t register it. Even when the boy lifted his head and looked out, Hannibal noted the way his eyes never made contact with anyone, always above their heads. It made him seem detached, a world away- and even more alluring.

Hannibal kept his gaze locked on the man, until the music was changing and he disappeared with most of the other dancers. Hannibal’s interest was lost then, and he realized just how stuffy the room had gotten.

“I’m stepping outside,” he said, leaning over to Alana, who waved him off, eyes nearly devouring the man in front of her. Hannibal wondered if she would be so open about her glances had she not had alcohol coursing through her, and decided it was something he would have to bring up to her on a different date. He was sure it was fluster her, and that was always a joy.

He made a quick exit, out into the warm Baltimore evening, and took a deep breath, walking away from the club’s entrance. He would give Alana a few minutes, then call her and tell her to come out, so they could leave. That would be the smart move. Whatever had enticed him about that stranger, it was not worth investigating. Not in a place like this.

He stopped walking when he realized he wasn’t alone. Leaning against the building ahead, phone pressed to his ear, was that nameless, gorgeous creature Hannibal was telling himself he didn’t need to see. His breath rushed out as he stopped, hands in his pockets, and stared. The man wasn’t looking at him, was gesturing a little with his free hand, enthralled by his own conversation. Hannibal took the time to notice the man had dressed again, in those snug jeans and a plaid button down- well worn and in shades of deep blue. It gave him a very different look from the creature that had graced the stage only briefly before, nearly naked and detached.

The man pulled his phone away and shoved it into his jeans with a sigh, tossing his head to clear his curls away. Hannibal noted he had a pair of glasses resting over his eyes now, as well. And when those eyes flicked over, Hannibal caught them for a moment- a stormy mix of blues and grays that could have been the sky and pavement on a rainy Baltimore evening.

His cheeks tinged pink as he realized Hannibal was watching him, yet he turned towards the man. “Sorry,” he said, not looking above the knot in Hannibal’s tie. “Was I shouting?”

“Not at all,” Hannibal said, offering him a pleasant smile. “I apologize, I did not mean to intrude.” Will nodded, regarding Hannibal curiously.

“I’m Will,” he offered, and Hannibal walked towards him, still smiling. The boy’s eyes lifted up to his chin.

“Pleased to meet you, Will.” Hannibal extended his hand, and Will shook it awkwardly, shifting around. His hand was warm, and Hannibal had to fight down the urge to grasp it tightly, to pull the boy to him and trace the delicate bones under cloth and flesh and muscle. It took an embarrassing amount of self control to keep his gaze steady and release that hand. “I’m Hannibal.”

“Interesting name,” Will said, “Where are you from? I like your accent.” He seemed caught off guard by his own speech, because he blushed more, opening his mouth to stammer out an apology, when his phone began ringing. He groaned and pulled it from his pocket, answering and muttering something before simply hanging up. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go,” he said, “but it was uh...nice meeting you, Hannibal.”

He hurried past Hannibal, back towards the club, and Hannibal turned, caught the man glancing back just before he walked back inside. Hannibal pursed his lips, hesitating a moment, before pulling out his phone to call Alana and tell her it was time for them to leave.

*

Will turned the lock of his apartment and slipped inside the dark, locking it behind him and leaning against the door heavily. It was almost four, and he was so exhausted his bones felt like dust. He made his way through the small living room area that opened into the same space as the kitchen, slipping into the small hallway that offer three doors- directly in front of him, the bathroom, his bedroom to the left, and-

“Late night?” Beverly stood in her open doorway, long hair tussled, in an over sized t-shirt and her underwear. Will rolled his eyes, only smiling when Winston poked his head out from her room and then bounded towards him.

“Yeah,” Will sighed, crouching down to pet Winston. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah,” she said, “Winston did. He heard you.” She walked over, reaching down to tussle the dog’s tail. “He got lonely when you weren’t home earlier.”

“One of the girls had a guy that just didn’t wanna leave,” Will admitted, “but he was tipping so well that didn’t want to kick him out. Lucky bitch.” He laughed, and Beverly smiled at him.

“You know, if you’d be a little more social, you’d get better tips.” She winked at him, and Will huffed, standing up and blushing.

“Tease me about it in the morning?” he asked, and she nodded. “Night then.” He turned, leading Winston over into his room and shutting the door, leaving Beverly to shake her head, then turn and slip back into her own room.

When Will woke up that morning, Winston had pushed his door wide open, and he could smell coffee brewing. He yawned, shoved his face further into his pillow for a moment as he stretched out, before he rolled himself out of bed and padded his way from his room in his underwear and a t-shirt.

“Morning sleepy head,” Beverly said, freshly showered and put together. Will grumbled something and settled into a chair as she pushed a mug of coffee in front of him.

“Thanks,” he said, wrapping his hands around it and yawning. “What time is it?”

“About nine.” He sighed. “You might want some coffee to go. Do you have to be at the club tonight?” He nodded as Beverly grabbed some toast that popped from the toaster, slathering jelly on the two pieces, then putting one on a plate and pushing it in front of Will while she munched the other. “What time do you need to be at the shop?”

“Eleven,” he said, taking a bite of his breakfast. “I don’t think I’ll even bother coming home in between.” He reached for his coffee, taking a long drink and willing the caffeine to wake him up. “I’m not sure this whole thing is even worth it, really.”

“You’ve gotta ease into it,” Beverly said, “I mean, c’mon, you haven’t been stripping that long.” Will winced at the word, and she sighed. “Man, lighten up. There’s no shame in it. Now, like I was saying, it just takes some time. Besides, you’re not the most...social person I know, Will. If you could break through that barrier, I’m sure it’d help.” She finished her toast, peeking down to brush any crumbs from her shirt. “And besides, it has. You’re making more money- and that was the whole point of it.”

“Can’t strip forever. Or work at a doggy day care.” He sighed, tipping his head back. “What am I doing with my life, Bev?”

“Living it, albeit in a boring fashion.” She walked around the table, punching him lovingly in the arm. “I have to run, I’m supposed to be in my office from ten to one, before class starts. Don’t over work yourself.” Will nodded, sipping at his coffee as she left.

He let Winston out, played a game of tug of war with him with one of his toys, showered, then made his way across the city, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, for job number one. Will had been working at the doggy day care and spa _Pampered Pups_ for over a year now, since he made the move from Virginia to Maryland. And he could, without a doubt, say he liked this job.

He greeted the woman at the desk, gave a quick pat to a dog in the waiting room and a hello to his owner who was filling out some paperwork, then slipped into the back, bee lining for the break room to drop his bag so he could get to work. Depending on when he came in for his shift dictated where he started, and since it was later in the morning, Will set to getting lunch ready for the visiting animals. It was mindless yet mindful work- soothing, a routine he fell into when he slipped into the small kitchen, looked at the list of dogs and any required dietary notes, and began prepping their bowls with a little smile on his face.

The same smile had dropped off by the time he reached the club that evening, around eight. He slipped in before it opened, greeted one of the girls with a smile- that was one thing the job had going for it, the other dancers were mostly all very nice. The few that didn’t seem to be Will simply avoided- it was easy, he was newer, even if not the newest, and he had made a habit of keeping out of people’s way his whole life.

When the club finally opened at ten, he had stripped of his shirt and changed into a nicer pair of jeans- skin tight and hung low on his hips. He was just grateful he didn’t need to wear those god awful shorts until later, when he took the stage and wasn’t just walking the club, chatting up customers- although he knew if he wore them, he might have the chance at giving someone a lap dance and earning a decent tip. But the thought made him blush uncontrollably, and he pushed the thought away.

He was required, however, to walk the club without his shirt, and had to remind himself to not slouch when he walked, it’d be unattractive. He could manage this much, to slip into a person that didn’t quite feel like him- the let the women that came in in groups giggle over him, run their hands over his arms. One, that evening, had gone so far as to _trip_ right into him, and tuck a five dollar bill into his jeans with a giggle, telling him she’d be watching for him later. He laughed and smiled, but inside his heart was a jittery mess.

He stepped outside around midnight, needing a breath of fresh air, after his first dance. He had another one at one, of course relegated towards the back, and then shortly after the club would close and he could go home. The idea of his bed and Winston curled up at his feet was the most inviting idea he’d ever had.

He was fumbling for his phone when a car drove by, starling him, and he dropped it. It skidded away along the sidewalk and he cursed, hoping it wasn’t broken and turning to chase after it, colliding directly with a sudden, solid body that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Will stumbled a step back, before a hand grabbed his arm, steadying him and pulling him in dangerously close. Will inhaled sharply, the smell of expensive cologne and a heated body inflaming his mind, and he looked up, eyes finding a chin he had managed to study the night before. He let his eyes linger up further, over a mouth, nose, to a set of burgundy eyes that seemed to be smiling at him.

“Hello, Will.”

Will swallowed the lump in his throat, staring up at the man that he recognized from the night before, his mind running over the many options that could have been his name. _Something different_ he remembered, before it finally clicked.

“Uh, hi,” he said, “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Hannibal smiled at him and released him, bending down to retrieve his phone and holding it out to Will. “Thanks.”

“You seemed in a bit of a rush,” the man observed in that sinfully silky voice of his, “Nervous girlfriend at home?”

Will laughed at that, tipping his head back so Hannibal could see the expanse of his throat. “No, not at all. My roommate.” Hannibal nodded, and Will shoved the phone into his pocket. “So, are you-“ he gestured towards the club, and Hannibal’s smile turned to a straight line.

“A friend called me,” he said, “It seems she may need someone to drive her home.” Will nodded.

“Here, come in with me,” he said, without thinking much, “That way no one bothers you.”

“How kind,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s arm before the young man could say anything and turning them towards the club. Will leaned towards the man without much thought, his hold on Will’s arm warm and oddly soothing.

Once inside, the music assaulted their ears in that headache inducing way that reminded Will he’d need another aspirin before he went back on stage. Without thinking he pulled his arm from Hannibal’s hold but grasped at his hand, yelling his question of what his friend looked like. Hannibal scanned the room, then pointed, saying something Will wouldn’t hear, but understood regardless. Will led him through the room, towards the curved bench where a woman sat, laughing and stuffing a bill into the shorts of one of the other male dancers.

“Alana,” Hannibal said, over the music, and she looked up as the dancer slipped away, smiling.

“Hannibal hi!” she stood up, leaning in and wrapping an arm around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“You called me,” he said, slipping his arm around her waist to steady her.

“I did?” He nodded, and she frowned. “Oh. I don’t remember.”

“I think it’s time to get you home,” he said, steadying her as she reached for her purse and finally pulling his hand free of Will’s grasp. She was watching Will as Hannibal made sure she had not forgotten anything, gathering up her coat.

“He’s cute,” she said, giving Will the once over, causing him to blush. “Did you bring him as a present, Hannibal?” She laughed, and despite her obvious intoxication, it was a warm sound.

“Should there be presents?” Hannibal teased her, handing her her coat. “Tell me in the car, Alana, it’s late. Will,” he said, turning to him and giving him the most charming smile Will had ever seen- the kind that made his insides all tighten and force frantic butterflies up his throat, “Thank you.”

“A-anytime,” he stammered, watching them go, unable to tear his eyes off the man.

*

Hannibal he known- had counted- on Alana going out that evening. He knew about the paper she had finally finished for publication, even though she had not yet told him. He assumed she would tell him in a day or two, and he would invite her over for dinner and they would celebrate as civilized adults, with wine and food and her discussion of the topic which he was already familiar with. This had been her own private indulgence, and he was glad he knew her well enough to foresee it coming.

He made sure she was safely inside before he drove for him, the ghost of Will’s hand still around his. He shifted, feeling too hot in his own clothing. He had hoped he would find the boy again, but having the young man _literally_ run into him had been a stroke of luck Hannibal had not counted on. However, it had given him the opportunity to actually catch those stormy eyes- and he was beyond pleased to see a sort of embarrassed curiosity peeking back,

Hannibal was sure, now, that this boy was going to require far more attention than he first anticipated.

*

Will woke up to the sound of the television and Beverly laughing. He groaned, then rolled out of bed, stumbling out and seeing her sprawled out on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand, laughing at an episode of Spongebob. He sighed, and she looked back, smiling.

“Hey hey sleeping beauty,” she said, “I was wondering when you’d get up. It’s like eleven. You’re lucky you don’t have to work today.”

“Not until later,” Will pointed out, yawning. “I could go for a few more hours of sleep.”

“You could go for some fresh air,” Beverly pointed out. “C’mon Will, it’s a beautiful Saturday- it’s _spring_ for the love of god. Take a shower, put some pants on, and let’s take Winston out for a walk before you get into stripper mode and I settle in to grade papers.” Will winced at the word again, and Beverly rolled her eyes, waving him off and turning her attention back to the television.

It was a pleasant day, and Will could mentally admit that Beverly was right, as they walked side by side through the park, Winston on his leash, tail swaying happily as he sniffed everything he managed to get near. Beverly was talking casually about her class, how she hated her introduction to forensics course at the community college because it always attracted freshmen not interested in either the topic or applying themselves to do even a sliver of work. The papers she had to grade later would be an _utter train wreck_ , she was sure.

“Yeah well, you get to keep your clothes on when you teach,” Will pointed out, and Beverly huffed a sigh.

“Will honey, lay off yourself a little. There’s nothing wrong with stripping.” Will looked around, as if he was afraid someone had heard, and Beverly frowned. “Really, there isn’t. It’s a _job_. If someone wants to pay to see you mostly naked- hey, you’ve got something goin’ for you, then.” She elbowed him, smiling at his blushing cheeks.

“Still not sure why anyone would,” he muttered, and Beverly stopped, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“Jesus fucking Christ Will,” she said, shaking her head, “Look in the mirror. Underneath your inability to make eye contact and your daddy wardrobe, you’re pretty hot.” Will stared at her, making eye contact for a second, before looking away.

“... _Daddy wardrobe_?” She shrugged a shoulder.

“Well I mean, your shirts look like something my dad might wear. I wish you’d wear your skinny jeans outside of the club.”

“They’re tight-“

“Doesn’t mean they won’t be comfortable.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t matter, really. You’re adorable as is.” She laughed at herself, releasing his arm so they could walk again. Will blushed more, looking in the opposite direction for a moment.

“Really?” It came out a little whisper, and when Beverly slid her eyes over, she saw the curl of a smile on his lips- and she grinned. She just couldn’t _help_ it.

“Of course!” She sighed. “We gotta work on your self esteem, man. It’ll help at work, too.” Will stuffed his free hand into his pocket, stopping so Winston could happily mark a tree.

“You think?”

“I know.” Beverly clapped a hand on his shoulder. “The better you think of yourself, the better you carry yourself- the better everyone sees you. And the more tips you get.” She punched his arm, and Will smiled, thinking of that yes, but more caught up in a set of burgundy eyes in the dark streets, and a set of arms gripping his own, warm and solid yet oddly giving him chills. The sort of chills he rather _liked_.

“Okay.” He looked at her, smiling a little. “I know you can’t help me with that, but do you think...I dunno Bev, can you help me maybe seem a little...sexier?” His cheeks were tinging red, and Beverly laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders as they began walking again.

“Oh Will,” she teased, “I’ll teach you how to be an absolute _heartbreaker_.”


	2. Zombie Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can listen to the soundtrack [here on Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/77332401791/01-cannibal-ke-ha-02-i-get-off-halestorm)!

_”Every time we touch, yeah you know you got me on pins and needles._  
Oh, it’s not about the lust! now you know you got me on pins and needles.”  
“Zombie Dance” – Escape the Fate 

Beverly leaned against the bar in the dim light, sipping at her beer, eyes scanning the room. Redlight was packed tightly, considering it was a Saturday night, and on stage two girls were twirling themselves around poles in a way she envied. She was sure they could kick the asses of most of the men in the room with that sort of strength. She tapped her fingers on the bar, scanning again, looking-

_Finding_. She grinned and picked her beer up, carrying the bottle with her across the room to where she saw Will, talking with one of the female dancers. The girl noticed Beverly approaching first and seemed ready to step back, to give Will the spotlight, but he followed her gaze and said something Beverly couldn’t hear.

“You can’t hide in the corner all night,” she teased him, giving the other dancer a nod. “Come out and say hi, this place is packed.”

“Well, it is a Saturday,” Will pointed out, looking away. Beverly sighed and gave him a quick once over, in his shirtless subtle glory with those tight fitting jeans she _had_ to convince him to wear outside the club. While he looked fantastic, she couldn’t help but think a little plain, compared to the other dancers walking around- especially those willing to strut in next to nothing.

Reaching out in a decision not thought out very much, she grabbed his arm to hold him still and pressed the cold glass of her bottle against one of his nipples. Will cried out, trying to jerk away, the other dancer stifling a laugh and watching rather intently, even when Will finally managed to squirm out of Beverly’s grasp. It was easy to forget how strong she was.

“What the fuck!” He glared at her, chest rising and falling rapidly, but she ignored him, choosing instead to glance at his now hard and darkened nipple, a little smirk on her face.

“Hold still, lemme do the other.”

“Are you insane?”

“No,” she said, “I’m _smart_. You look hotter like this. Just trust me.” Will frowned, but held still as she pressed the bottle to his other nipple, couldn’t help the little exhale as his nerves woke up from the chilling contact. “You should wear nipple clamps or something if you’re going to stay so clothed.”

“What!” He seemed horror struck and Beverly laughed, the other dancer grinning and reaching out to clap Beverly on the shoulder.

“I love it!” she cooed, all red lips and brightly painted eyes. “You know, we tell Will he’s gorgeous but he won’t stand out as is.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Beverly said, “To bring him outta his shell.” She grinned and took a swig from her beer, and the dancer smiled at her, then excused herself, looking to see a group of both men and women eyeing her. When she was gone Will glared at Beverly. “Don’t give me that look.”

“You’re not serious about nipple clamps, are you?”

“Dead serious.” She finished off her beer. “And relax, you’d probably like them.” He gave her a gawking look that simply said _you would know_ , and she grinned. “I’m not as boring as you think. Now, I’m going to go get another beer, and I better find you shaking your ass for someone when I come back.” She reached around him, pinching it affectionately, and he shoved her off with a laugh and watched her go.

*

“This is becoming quite the habit of yours, Alana,” Hannibal teased affectionately as he followed her into the cramped, hot building. The music was, as always, laud and assaulting him in a rather uncomfortable manner, but he was willing to excuse it, eyes scanning the room for his target. He could have very easily put up more of a fight when Alana _casually_ suggested over the phone that evening that he should accompany her, but truthfully he had wanted to agree before she had finished her request. Anything to get another glimpse of that boy.

It was so packed they were lucky to find a place to sit at all, a small table towards the back where Alana ordered them both shots, and Hannibal grimaced and looked at her, even as they were set down by a girl in pink vinyl shorts and matching pink nipple pasties. Alana had given the girl a long look as she leaned over and set the shots down, then disappeared.

“Just one,” Alana said, and Hannibal lifted it, holding it on in a mock cheer, and tipped his head back, the alcohol burning its way down his throat. He set the glass down just as Alana finished hers, pushing it carefully away with a flick of his finger and vowing to erase the taste with a glass of good wine once he was home.

“You gave her a very...intriguing look, Alana,” Hannibal noted, and Alana looked at him for a moment, before smiling.

“And you gave her an intriguing _lack_ of a look. If you’re going to bring my sexuality into question, _Dr. Lecter_ , I will be forced to analyze yours as well.” She waved at the girl and held her fingers up for another two shots, and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile.

“You are too clever for your own good,” he said, and her smile turned into a grin as the shots were placed in front of her.

Hannibal let Alana do both of them, eyes scanning the room, stopping as a smile crossed his face, sure enough, he recognized the curve of a spine and the fidget of a body as Will was being admired by a giggling young woman, her hands running over him before she twirled her finger for him tp spin around. He did so, lifting his arms above his head and sensually gyrating his hips as he did so, much to her squealing delight. Hannibal kept his eyes locked, ignoring Alana next to him as she engaged another dancer- the girl leaning in with every laugh and offering Alana a little _dance_ if she was interested.

Will turned around, finally, away from the girl as she turned to one of her friends, and caught Hannibal’s eye. His face changed, and the psychiatrist couldn’t tell in the lighting if it was a smile or pure shock, but the man was making his way through the crowded room regardless, in an intent line towards Hannibal.

“Hi,” Will said, smiling, and Hannibal returned it.

“Hello, Will.”

“Am I going to start seeing you here every night?” Something about his voice, his tone, was rather playful, and Hannibal wasn’t entirely sure Will meant for it to come through, as his cheeks tinged pink slightly after he spoke.

“With how my friend here is currently, you just may. She seems to forget that I have quite a busy schedule.”

“Oh yeah? What do you do?” It was innocent enough, but the way Will leaned in, in order to be heard over the music, drew Hannibal’s eyes down along his neck and through, his collar bone. He noted quietly his nipples appeared rather red, and was curious what the boy had been up to.

“I’m a psychiatrist,” he said, “Perhaps I should have properly introduced myself as Dr. Hannibal Lecter the other night.” Wills eyes widened, and he blushed more.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-I probably shouldn’t have been so informal and-“

“Please,” he said, lifting up his hand to quiet the boy, “Hannibal is just fine. But that is far more than enough about me. What about you?” He let his eyes do the rest of the talking, dropping them to gaze opened at Will’s chest, and the young man huffed out a sigh.

“My roommate is trying to help me...be a little less bland,” Will admitted, “And she thought torturing me with her beer bottle would help. She even went so far as to suggest nipple clamps.” He laughed nervously, and Hannibal folded his hands in his lap. _Intriguing_.

“They would make you stand out,” Hannibal said coolly, and Will’s laughter died.

“Wouldn’t they hurt?”

“There may be some discomfort at first,” he said, “but it would recede slowly. You would, more likely than not, quite enjoy them.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do with them,” Will admitted, “I know some of the girl’s have ‘em but what, do I just clamp them on?” The color running along his neck and even to his ears showed Hannibal Will was exceptionally embarrassed by the topic, but the way he kept pressing through it made Hannibal’s sweater and button down feel like two too many layers.

“Not exactly,” Hannibal said, and then,taking a plunge, added, “If you are so curious, I could show you.” Will hesitated a moment, and then in a rushed breath,

“Yeah, okay.”

Neither moved for a moment, as if the agreeance could have been something they both imagined, and then Will was turning and motioning for Hannibal to follow him. Hannibal looked over at Alana, but she was laughing happily as a woman ground down into her lap, and left without a word to her, knowing he would not be missed. Will moved quickly through the crowd, and Hannibal had to hurry to follow, allowing him to get two steps ahead, watching as he tapped a dancer on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to her. She nodded and Hannibal saw her mouth move, and then he had caught up to Will and the boy was grabbing his hand to lead him towards the far wall, through the closed door they encountered. It opened into a narrow, somewhat chilled hallway, and Will opened up a door on the right, nearly pulling Hannibal inside.

The room was a mess of chairs and small vanity mirrors mounted on desks. Bags were thrown about along with pieces of clothing, and not a table wasn’t littered with something or other. One large, communal primping room.

Will released Hannibal’s hand and went straight for one of the messes, rummaging around in a pink and white bag and pulling something out, then turning and walking a few tables over and leaning against it, watching him expectantly. Hannibal crossed the room, pushing the chair aside and instead opting to press almost against Will, sliding his hand over the boy’s clenched fist until the two small plastic objects were deposited into his hand.

“So, what do I do?” Will asked, and Hannibal noted his breathing has escalated, but he did not pull away. He smiled.

“Sit,” he said, and Will hopped up onto the table, spreading his legs so that Hannibal stood between them, his eyes darting from Hannibal’s chest up to his chin, down again, up to his nose. He caught the boy’s eyes once, but he looked away quickly. “And relax, I promise this will not be as terrible as you seem to imagine it to be.”

Will nodded, and Hannibal took a good look at the clamps in his hand. Small, cheap red plastic with gaudy fake red gems hanging down from them, they were tacky but would have to suffice. “Would you like me to walk you through the process?” Hannibal asked, “Or apply them for you?”

“Would you,” Will started, then licked his lips, “Would you _mind_ doing it? I really have no idea where to begin.” Hannibal chuckled, pulling up the chair he had pushed aside to settle down so he was closer to eye level with the boy’s chest.

“Just stay relaxed,” he soothed, licked the pad of his thumb and very tenderly stroking it along Will’s nipple. Will gasped, but instead of jerking away from the touch arched his back into it, allowing Hannibal to tease the sensitive bud until it was hard again. He repeated the process on the other one, and Will squirmed a little. “Am I hurting you?”

Hannibal knew the answer, but the possibility to fluster the boy was far too alluring and he had to take it. He leaned closer as Will stammered out, “N-no,” and exhaled softly, breath causing Will’s nerve to tingle and he bit his lip. With a smile Hannibal grabbed one of the clamps off the table where he had set them, making sure it was open properly, and then settled it over the bud of flesh. Carefully, he began to screw it closed, Will not moving until the pressure began to build, and he fidgeted again.

“Just a little more,” Hannibal soothed, tightened it a few more turns and then pulling back. He turned to the other nipple and did the same thing, not giving Will a chance to breath between or look until he was done. Then he stood up, inching back only a half step so he could look down-

He couldn’t hide the smile on his face. Will noticed it and smiled, nervously. “Do they look okay?”

“See for yourself.” Hannibal stepped back, allowing Will to slip off the table and turn, looking at himself in the small mirror mounted up on the table. He laughed, tilting from one angle to the next.

“Yeah, not bad,” he said, turning around, “and you were right, they don’t hurt-“

Will cut off with a gasp as Hannibal reached out, brushing his thumb over what he could touch of one nipple. He smiled. “Depending on how long you intend to be here tonight, I would leave them on for you entire stay. Not only will it please your customers, but you will find yourself quite sensitive when you get home.” Will was blushing, but not pulling away from Hannibal’s hand as he allowed his thumb to ghost over flesh one more time, appreciating the fact that red was a lovely color against his skin, even if the clamps were cheap.

*

Will felt oddly giddy emerging from the room with Hannibal in tow. He noticed a few of the dancers looking at him, including the girl he had borrowed them from, who burst into a grin and gave him an approving nod. He was so giddy that Will didn’t even bother escorting Hannibal all the way to his table, stopping in the crowded room and pressing back against him, swaying his hips gently to the music. There was a moment of hesitation, where he worried that Hannibal might shove him away, but then a hand was tracing along his side, down to his hip, teasing the flesh above the hem of his jeans. He laughed, tilting his head back against the man and looking up at him, feeling so comfortable in his skin he wasn’t sure he really _was_ in his own skin.

Will turned, pressing up against Hannibal so they were chest to chest, gasping as his sweater pressed against and rubbed over sensitive flesh, and had the strongest temptation to lean up, press his mouth to the man’s jawline, to rock against him and let the friction take over. He pressed up a little, but was pulled out of his sudden trance when someone appeared at Hannibal’s side, grabbing his arm and saying something against the music- a woman, the one he had come to gather up the night before.

Will stepped back, reflexively, losing his cool, as the woman wrapped her arms around Hannibal and leaned into him. The psychiatrist looked mildly annoyed for a moment, before he was patting the woman’s hands. “I’m afraid I may have to leave,” he said, and Will nodded, unable to speak. He was ready to turn and leave, then forced himself a deep breath and leaned in, letting his mouth find Hannibal’s cheek in a chaste, quick peck.

“Thank you,” he said, and then Will disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he could.

He was happy to make his way into the apartment that evening, Beverly in tow, applauding playfully at him for _trying something new_. She hadn’t noticed the clamps until he had been wearing them for about an hour, and in the chaos that was the club, hadn’t been able to say much at all about them, as Will had suddenly had more patrons eyeing him then he was sure he had in the few weeks he’d been working there.

“I told you they’d be fun,” she said, not locking the door as Winston trotted out, wagging his tail in greeting. “You should trust me more. How you feeling now that they’re off?”

Will shrugged a shoulder, not looking at her so she couldn’t see his blush. “I’ve gotta take Winston out before bed,” he mumbled, and she was already grabbing his leash.

“I’ll do it, just go pass out. You had a busier night than you’re used to.” She flashed a grin he didn’t see as he made a bee line for his room, closing the door and not daring to breathe until the front door had closed. He exhaled, dropping his bag and fumbling frantically at the buttons of his shirt, nearly tearing it off and tossing it away as he crawled onto his bed, settling on his knees. The clamps still clung to his chest, and the friction from his shirt had nearly driven him insane. Carefully, Will loosened them and pulled them off, dropping them on his nightstand, before tentatively letting a hand run down his chest, fingers brushing over the engorged flesh. He cried out, body jerking at the rush of sensations, his other hand reaching down to palm himself through his jeans, half hard from the trip home and the torture of his shirt.

Will fumbled one handed to open his jeans, pulling himself free and stroking quickly as he teased with his fingers, whining and then biting his lip. He closed his eyes, and in his head remembered the feeling of breath ghosting over flesh, oh Hannibal’s thumb massaging him, the way he felt as he rocked back against him on the crowded floor-

Even the quick glide of flesh beneath his lips, the quick hint of his cologne Will had gotten.

He tipped his head back, pinching flesh and crying out again, body shaking. His orgasm rocked him before Beverly even made it back inside with Winston.

*

The club was closed on Sunday, and Will was relieved to only have to work the one job that day, spending the afternoon and evening in the company of countless dogs, trying to push the memories of a man he still had to call a stranger into the back of his mind, for fear of how his body might react.

He wasn’t scheduled to work the club Monday, and spent the day at the shop with the dogs, so when his phone rang and he recognized the name of one of the girls, he was shocked- even more so when she asked if he could stop by the club, preferably before it opened or got too crowded.

Will made his way across the city, conscious of the nipple clamps in his bag he needed to return. He slipped inside, greeted the bar tender, and then into the back, finding the dancers in all various stages of preparation for the night. He stopped at the girl- Jessie’s- table, and fumbled awkwardly to give her back the clamps. She laughed and called him _adorable_ , then pointed to his little table. “Mike from security said it was dropped off earlier, and that the guy had asked that we make sure you get it as soon as possible.”

Will raised his eyebrows, then turned and walked to his table, leaving her to finish applying her make up. It was a small shiny red box, with a gold ribbon tied in an elegant bow and a small piece of paper tucked in. He pulled it out, unfolding it and reading over it.

_Will,_  
You seemed to be so thoroughly enjoying yourself the other night that I could not help myself. Perhaps you would be willing to come see me sometime.  
Sincerely,  
H.L.

Will looked lower, noticed there was an address with _(office)_ appearing at the end, and his heart hammered so hard against his ribs it hurt. He shoved the paper into his pocket, undoing the golden ribbon and carefully lifting the lid of the red box. The moment he could see inside, his face turned a bright scarlet and he pulled it closer, trying to obscure its contents from view.

Inside, sitting atop a black velvet interior, was a set of nipple clamps. Smaller and all sleek black metal, each had a small gem hanging from it and Will had the shaking suspicion _they were real rubies_. He swallowed the lump in his throat, closed the box, and hastily stuffed it into his bag, making his way out of the club as quickly as he could.

When he got home, he took Winston outside, fed him his dinner, and then sat on his bed, staring at the box and the small note. His stomach felt tight every time he ran his fingers over the clamps, seemed to roll at the thought that he could put them on and _go visit the good doctor_. He shivered, wasn’t sure exactly what he should be taking from this, other than he was harboring some sort of attraction to the man that he couldn’t explain. Will had never looked at a man before like that, had never felt the urge to press up against one- then again, he’d never been exceptionally attracted to anyone except for the minor crush here and there.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, heard his phone buzzing, and fumbled for it, saw he had a text from Beverly. _Staying late on campus tonight. Don’t wait up_. He frowned, looked down at the clamps again, and then began unbuttoning his shirt with haste.

*

He left them on for two hours while he did mundane things. He ate dinner- which consisted of a sandwich because he couldn’t be bothered to turn the stove on- gathered up the laundry he’d need to do in the next day or two, even tried to focus on the news for a few minutes. But each passing second made it harder to breathe, harder to think, made his shirt rub his skin just the right away, made him remember Hannibal’s scent and his hands and his breath.

He left with the address in his pocket, toying with it as he stood on the bus, one hand holding the railing, each bump making him worry his lip to keep in his excitement. By the time he finally was across the city and staring up at the building that looked far too proper for him to even be in the vicinity of, he was aching in a way he wasn’t sure he ever truly had- more so than the first time, perhaps because he _knew_ exactly how sensitive he’d be.

He made his way up the steps and into the building, to a small waiting room where he paced, unsure what he should do. There was no secretary, but when he approached the door he was sure he could hear voices, so he refrained from knocking and continued to pace. It had been about ten minutes, and Will was about to slip out, courage gone, when the door suddenly opened. He turned, caught Hannibal’s gaze briefly, before dropping his eyes down to his dazzling smile.

“Will,” he said, hands on the door and door frame and leaning forward just a bit, “What a lovely surprise. Please, come in.” He released his hold on the door frame, stepping aside, and Will hesitated a moment, before walking in. “I hope you weren’t waiting long. It had never occurred to me to let you know when my last patient would be leaving for the evening, I do apologize.”

“Not too long,” Will said, shifting from foot to foot, nervous. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure what he was doing here, what he had been thinking _putting those damn things on_ and coming across town. All he knew was Hannibal looked amazing in his pristine suit, so put together, and Will wanted to press against him and let the man strip him down to nothing.

He shivered at the thought, and he knew Hannibal saw it. He tilted his head slightly, took in the small movement, the flicker of Will’s eyes, color of his cheeks, and then those eyes seemed almost predatory. He crossed the room to Will in a few strides, grasping his face between his hands and pulling him closer, pressing his mouth to Will’s before the young man could breathe. Will stood, frozen, leaning in and dizzy as those lips moved deliciously against his own, until he realized he was kissing Hannibal back, tilting his head so their lips could better melt together. He gasped against his mouth, squirming, reaching for Hannibal’s wrists and clutching at the cuffs of his shirt desperately.

When Hannibal finally leaned back, allowing Will to breath, he gulped down the air, pupils dilated, barely able to take in the satisfied smirk on Hannibal’s face. “I hope you do not find me too forward or rude,” he murmured, stroking along Will’s cheek, and the man shook his head, flushed.

“N-no,” he stammered, “I’m just...confused. I guess.” Hannibal let one hand run down Will’s arm, and before he could ask what had the boy confused, his managed to nudge Will’s shirt, and the boy gasped loudly. Hannibal eyed him for a moment, before he reached for Will’s collar, the top button already open, and popped open another. When Will didn’t disagree, Hannibal made quick work of them, pushing the shirt back on his shoulders and eyeing the clamps, perfectly in place, a smile growing on his lips.

Will pulled his shirt off all the way, letting it drop to the floor, and that was all Hannibal needed. He was kissing him again, finding his mouth more eager this time, pressing a hand to his chest so he could run his thumb along one overly sensitive bud of flesh, tweaking the clamp slightly and causing Will to gasp. Mouth open for a second, Hannibal teased his lower lip with his tongue, dared to invade Will’s waiting mouth and found his tongue just as eager as his lips.

Will was shaking under his touch, felt like he was burning up, unsure what was going on, if this was even _real_ \- and having no blood or oxygen for his brain to think through it. Hannibal pulled away from his mouth to breathe against his lips, leaving Will beyond breathless.

“Would you like to sit down?” he asked, and Will nodded, not sure he could stand much longer. Hannibal smiled and pulled his teasing hand away, guiding Will not to a seat but his desk, and gesturing to the flat, unoccupied space. Will hopped up, turning to look at Hannibal, and the man was running fingers through his curls then, kissing along his mouth and jaw, and Will was tipping back to let him, let his mouth trace down his throat and along his collar bone. When it dropped further and his tongue touched the tip of Will’s nipple Will cried out, body jerking as he grasped at the desk beneath him to keep from falling. Hannibal wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, continuing to tease the flesh as Will squirmed, spreading his legs further and trying to push up for some sort of friction that didn’t exist.

“Fuck,” he gasped, shaking, “C-careful, it’s too much-“ His words died when Hannibal’s other hand slipped between his legs, palming him through his jeans and smirking because Will was _so hard_ he was sure he could make him cum without even touching him. The idea was enticing, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable the boy would be with that, and while he was willing to be forward, he did not want to take him so far from his comfort zone that he might not come back.

He carefully opened Will’s jeans, taking his time so the young man could stop him if he chose. But when he unzipped his fly Will was pushing _towards_ him and that was enough for Hannibal. He freed his cock from his underwear, stroking him as Will hissed when the air seemed to melt over his heated skin, Hannibal’s tongue still teasing the trapped nub of flesh.

Will started babbling, a mantra of _fuck_ and small groans over and over again, until he was throwing his arms around Hannibal and tossing his head back, crying out as his orgasm shook him to his very core. Hannibal stroked him through it, until he was a quivering mess, but seemed to go lax beneath his touches. He abandoned his hold on Will’s waist, tucking him carefully back into his pants, and leaving him for only a minute, disappearing to wash his hands in the small bathroom off his office.

Will sat on the desk in a daze, licking his lips, unsure if he was awake, if maybe he was dreaming. When Hannibal returned, he gathered up Will’s discarded shirt from the floor and stroked his arm gently. Will looked at him, blushing as he realized he was most definitely awake, and opened his mouth to speak.

Hannibal pressed a finger to it to silence him, shaking his head. “You can put to ease whatever doubts you have in your head, Will,” he said with a smile- the charming, heart stopping kind- “I think that was something we both initiated.” Will nodded, carefully, slipping off the desk and quickly buttoning his pants, accepting his offered shirt and working the first bottom two buttons, before Hannibal was reaching out, gently guiding his hands away. “Let’s take these off,” he said, gingerly working one of the nipple clamps open, much to Will’s relief. Once they were both removed, Will resumed buttoning his shirt, aware that they were still overly sensitive, but so spent that all it did was add to the post orgasmic buss coursing through his veins.

Hannibal passed them to Will, who slipped them into his pocket. “I- uh...thank you,” Will said, “They look...expensive.”

“Do you like them?” Will nodded. “Then it was money well spent.” A little curl of his lips, and Will seemed at ease.

“Maybe I should thank you for...” he waved his hand, not really sure what he should say, and that brought a laugh from Hannibal.

“Consider it a thank you for stopping by to visit me.” He reached out, stroked along Will’s jawline carefully. “I would ask you to stay longer, but I can see in your eyes you are more than ready to run straight through that door.”

“Just...confused I guess,” Will admitted, still unsure how he’d managed to end up in this situation. Hannibal nodded.

“Perhaps you would indulge me,” he started, “in one more kiss before you leave?” Will couldn’t help but smile at that, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s neck and find his mouth, kissing him in a far sweeter fashion than he had earlier- in a way that Hannibal found exceptionally endearing, so much so he could have whimpered when Will pulled away, had he not so much control over himself.

Will untangled, ready to leave, then hesitated one more moment, turning and grabbing a pen off of Hannibal’s desk. He didn’t see a free piece of paper, so he grabbed Hannibal’s hand, writing on his palm.

“Call me sometime,” Will said, blushing, setting the pen down and then turning, hurrying out. Hannibal watched him go, then looked down at the number, scrawled on his hand, ending in a poorly drawn heart. He couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like when Hannibal buys Will things. When they're sexual it's like an added bonus!


	3. Get Mine, Get Yours

_Can you put your hands my waistline? Want your skin up against mine.  
Move my hips to the baseline- let me get mine, you get yours.  
Hang a please don't disturb sign, put my back into a slow grind.  
Sending chills up and down my spine- let me get mine, you get yours.  
“Get Mine, Get Yours” – Christina Aguilera_

Will didn’t come out of his room when the door to the apartment opened and then closed, when he heard Beverly strip of her shoes and pad into the kitchen, raiding through the refrigerator. He was going to stay closed off in his room, knowing he couldn’t face her- sure his embarrassment was still evident on his face, even hours after he had left Hannibal’s office. But Winston hopped off his bed where he had been half asleep, pawing the door open and trotting out to greet Beverly. Will quickly pulled his blanket up to his chin, watching as Beverly’s silhouette appeared in the dark.

“I know you’re awake,” she teased, and he sighed.

“So?”

“So? Not gonna say hi or anything.”

“Figured you were tired, that you’d probably just wanna crash or something.” He wanted to tunnel down into the mattress, and groaned inwardly when Beverly crossed the room, crawling over him casually to sit, cross legged, on his bed, back against the wall.

“What’s up with you?” she asked, toeing at his back playfully. “You’re pretty...introverted right now.”

“Maybe I’m not in the mood to be social.” She laughed.

“You never are. What happened?” Will sighed, rolling onto his back and letting the blanket drop half way down his bare chest, looking at her. With a sigh, he sat up, leaning against the wall behind his pillows.

“I...I don’t exactly know. I sorta met someone.” He could tell Beverly was staring, even if it was dark, knew her eyes would be wide as saucers. He was glad he didn’t have to see it- was sure he wouldn’t be able to do this if it wasn’t for the dark of the room, even if she was his best friend. But he _really_ needed to talk through this with someone.

“Will!” she finally cried, reaching out to punch his shoulder. “Hot damn, who? What’s her name? Tell me all about her!” Will blushed, feeling his stomach tighten painfully.

“Uh, well, it’s uhm...it’s complicated.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “His name is Hannibal.” He wrung his blanket in his hands, worried about what Beverly might say, but when she spoke, it was as if her earlier gender assumption had never happened- as if she had expected Will to say _his_.

“Where did you meet him?” She reached out, grabbing for his hands, pulling them away from the blanket, and Will relaxed a little.

“Uh, well...outside the club a few nights ago. I dunno, he was just walking and I was on the phone with one of the girls who didn’t come in because it was really _rude_ that she screwed some of the other girls over, they had a dance together-“ he stopped, took a breath, “Sorry. Anyway, I don’t know why, but he...introduced himself. And then I _literally_ ran into him the next night- he has some friend who really likes the place, had to come pick her up.”

“Girlfriend?” Will shook his head.

“Nope, just friend. Anyway, he was there the other night when you were and...and I dunno, I was talking to him and I mentioned your crazy nipple clamp idea and he offered to show me how to use them and I just...I went with it.” He shrugged a shoulder, and could just make out Beverly’s eyes now, as his adjusted.

“So _that’s_ why you caved!” she said excitedly. “Oh my _god_ Will-“

“There...might be more.” He was smiling now, feeling a little giddy, knowing that Beverly wasn’t judging him. “Jessie called me today to stop in, and I thought it was just to return the clamps, but there was a box waiting for me.” Will leaned over his bed, opening the small drawer in his nightstand and fishing inside. “These were in it, along with a note from Hannibal, and the address of his office.” He handed them to Beverly, who held them almost against her face, twisting around to let the faded light coming from Will’s open door hit them, before finally sucking in her breath.

“Holy shit,” she muttered, “these look expensive.”

“They _felt_ expensive,” Will said, and she stared at him.

“You put them on?” He nodded.

“I might have...gone to visit him,” Will admitted, and Beverly was shrieking, throwing her arms around him and shoving him down to the bed as he squirmed to get away.

“Oh my god tell me you got laid,” she begged as they continued to squirm around until they were a tangle of limbs and Will was huffing a sigh.

“Not...exactly,” he said, “But uhm...he...ya know,” he looked down at his mattress, mumbling, “jerked me off,” quietly, and Beverly sat up, gawking at him. Through out their entire friendship, she’d never known Will to show much of an interest in anyone, let alone get into anything remotely mischievous sexually. Him working as a stripper had floored her enough that she had had to sit down when he told her his idea. “But I don’t know what’s going on,” Will admitted, “between us. It’s weird. I barely know him.”

“So?” She grinned. “That doesn’t matter. You don’t have to know every detail of his life to have a fling. An affair would do you a world of good, Will.” He fidgeted, sitting up again.

“I gave him my number,” Will admitted.

“Do you want him to call you?” Will worried his lower lip for a second, before responding, quietly,

“Yes.”

*

“Okay, flirting is more body language than anything,” Beverly said, sitting on the couch and looking at Will, who was standing awkwardly, hands in his pockets. “Show a little interest. Lean towards me a little, move your hips or your shoulders.” He leaned a little, but kept his hands in his pockets, and Beverly huffed, standing up. “No no no, unless you’re trying to seduce a damn mannequin. Okay, here,” she reached out, hands on Will’s waist, pulling him a step closer, then forcing him to lean in a little. “Now say something.

“Uh, like what?”

“I don’t know, something nice about me.” Will thought about it, then,

“Your hair looks nice today.” Beverly sighed.

“Okay, let’s skip the compliments for now. Maybe you won’t have to talk.” She clicked her tongue, reaching for Will’s hand and placing it gently on her arm. “Light touches are good. Get a little contact going, on the arm or shoulder or around the knee. If it’s going well, move up higher.” She traced his hand up her arm, all the way to her neck, where he gripped her gently, unexpectedly, and Beverly’s eyelids fluttered at the solid but oddly tender feel.

“Like that?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, impressed. “Now if I were your Dr. Lecter, you could use this to pull me into a kiss no problem.” Will worried his lower lip for a second, before pulling back.

“God I can’t do this-“

“Yes you can!” Beverly threw an arm around his shoulders. “And you’re going to practice at the club. You need to be flirty anyway, it’ll be perfect. Besides...it doesn’t sound like you _need_ to seduce this guy, but it wouldn’t hurt.” Will leaned against her with flustered breath, and she hugged him with her one arm, promising him with practice he’d _get it_.

*

Hannibal waited three days before calling Will. He had wanted to call him that night, to hear his little breaths and see what he could entice the man into doing, but he had resisted, told himself he had to take this slow. He waited until after his last patient for the evening, before calling the number that had once been scrawled on his hand, looking at his palm where it had been and remember the way Will had gripped his hand gently.

The phone rang a few times, before he heard Will, against the noise of many people talking in the background, “Hello?”

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal waited a moment, ready to remind him who it was, but Will chimed in before he needed to.

“Hannibal,” he said, and the way his name rolled off the boy’s tongue made Hannibal shift, taking one breath to steady himself. “Hi.”

“Are you in the middle of something?”

“Uhm well, I’m at the club, actually. I can’t really talk now.” He sounded disappointed, which Hannibal found pleasant, considering. “I’d offer to call you when I’m done, but it’s usually really late.”

“I find myself awake at all hours of the night now,” Hannibal said, amused. “How about this, dear Will. You have my number now, give me a call when you are done. I can at least give you a ride home.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that!” He could see Will’s flustered cheeks, a pretty shade of pink, his eyes darting. Hannibal smiled.

“I’m not implying a need, only offering.” There was a sigh, and then,

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Oh, he was _very_ sure.

*

Will was happy to leave the stage a little early, to not have to stay until the place was empty. He called Hannibal, half expecting the man to have gone to sleep, but found him awake and sounding as smooth and perfect as ever, consenting to come over and pick him up. Will wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting to happen, as he changed back into his jeans, tossing a flannel on over his white t-shirt and leaving the button down open. Was he just going to get a ride home and get to sit next to the man that smelled like a dream come true and looked like the star of some platinum card wet dream, or was there more to the rather sweet offering.

Will took his time making sure he didn’t look like one of the living dead, as tired as he was. He tussled his curls, finger combed them, tussled them again, considered stuffing his glasses into his bag, then left them on, thinking they were at least something to hide behind. Once he was sure he wouldn’t look any better- thinking actually he looked quite terrible, but having no way to fix that- he made his way outside, two of the girls seeing him leaving and walking with him, chatting up about the night.

Will listened with a mild interest for only about a minute, before a car made it’s way down the road, pulling up to the curb, and Will’s heart was pounding.

He expected Hannibal to roll his window down, possibly- but not for him to get out of the car, dressed in a suit that looked like it cost more than Will’s entire wardrobe, and smile at him. The girls stopped talking, staring, and Will heard one breathe _is that a fucking Bentley?_ as he waved good-bye to them and crossed the street, trying to keep form skipping like a child.

He hadn’t expected to be this happy to see Hannibal.

“Hey,” he said, nervously, and the psychiatrist gave him a charming, heart melting smile that made Will’s knees feel weak.

“Hello Will.” He took the boy’s arm, leading him around the car, opening the door for him, and Will whispered a _thank you_ , watching out Hannibal’s window as he walked back around the car as the girls stared, wide eyed at him- and knew he’d have questions to answer the next time he saw them.

Hannibal closed his door and started the car, and Will sputtered out his address, receiving a small smile and a nod as Hannibal drove off into the dark streets. Unable to settle, Will fidgeted, looking from Hannibal to the dash board, his window, back again. On the third rotation Hannibal reached out with one hand, finding Will’s hand and taking it gently, running his thumb along the delicate bones of his hand.

“You are nervous.”

“Well I...it’s just...I mean, with what happened.” Will sighed, scooting as close as he could, managing to look at Hannibal, focusing on the profile of his jawline. “I guess I don’t really know how I should be acting right now.”

“As you would normally act,” the older man offered. “Are you unhappy with what happened, now that you have had time to think on it?”

“No.” Will’s answer came embarrassingly fast, and he cleared his throat, fighting down the heat in his cheeks. “No, I’m not. I just...I don’t know how to go about these sorts of things.”

“These sorts of things?” Will waved his free hand.

“Yeah, affairs and all.” Hannibal turned for a moment, looked at him, then back at the road. Will couldn’t read his eyes.

“Are we having an affair, William?” The brunette shrugged.

“Well uh...I guess? I mean, unless it was just that one time and you aren’t interested-“

“I assure you, dear Will, I am more than interested.” Will nodded, slowly, “But are you?”

“Uhm. I...yeah.” Will leaned over then, releasing Hannibal’s hand and kissing his cheek. It was a sweet gesture, and Hannibal could only silently muse not at all the kiss he would expect from someone he was _having an affair_ with. Will’s sweet innocence was going to prove far more rewarding than first anticipated.

“Should I ask if you’re interested in coming home with me, then?” Will froze up, the playful smile on Hannibal’s face the only thing that calmed him.

“I have to be to work in the morning,” Will admitted.

“Does your club open that early?”

“What? Oh, no.” He laughed. “I have another job- my first job, actually. I’ve only been at Redlight a few weeks. I work at a daycare and spa for dogs.” He grinned, and Hannibal thought it adorable, stopping at a redlight and turning, taking advantage of the moment to grab Will’s chin and place a soft kiss to his mouth. The boy was still for a moment, before he kissed him back, slowly, made a little disappointed sound when Hannibal moved away.

“Another time, then.”

“Well...I’m not at the club tomorrow night.” Will smiled, playful, and Hannibal was sure it had taken all his courage to do so.

“Then perhaps tomorrow,” Hannibal began, “you would like to spend the evening with me? I could make us dinner.”

“You cook?” Hannibal smiled, genuine and large.

“I have a fond affection for the culinary arts.” He pulled the car up to the curb outside Will’s apartment, setting the brake. “My last appointment ends at seven. Would you mind coming to my office then? We can go to my home from there.” Will nodded, thinking through his schedule for the next few days, and knowing he didn’t need to go into the shop early that next morning-

He could stay late, if the man wanted him to. “Lovely.” Hannibal leaned over, pressing a kiss to Will’s temple, sweetly so, and Will smiled, feeling a giddiness rising in his belly. “Get some rest, dear Will.”

“Thanks for the ride,” he said, grabbing Hannibal’s hand before it pulled away from his hair, where it had been twirling one chocolate curl, and kissing his palm. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Hannibal watched the young boy disappear into the building, sure sleep would not come to him despite the early hour of the morning.

*

Though he hid it well, Hannibal found his patients a hard focus the next day. His mind drifted to the nervousness he was sure his little Will was caught in, the fidgeting, the flush of his cheeks. He did not worry, however, that Will would perhaps change his mind- he sensed the desire on the man, too strong for him to back out now.

His last session came to a close rather early, and he walked his patient out, noting his waiting room was still empty, and Will had not arrived yet. A quick glance at his watch told him it was about 6:45, and he slipped his coat on, deciding to step into the cool night air to wait for the young man. No sooner then he was down the steps, however, did he see him in the distance, head bowed down against the cool breeze- the temperature and dipped for one last run of cool air before spring quickly turned to summer. He waited until Will was closer, then called his name. The boy looked up, smiled, and hurried his steps, and for a moment Hannibal thought Will might run to him.

He was rather disappointed when he didn’t. However, Will’s quick kiss to his cheek chased away that disappointment, and he smiled, slipping an arm around the boy’s waist and leading him to his car.

He allowed himself quick glances at Will as he drove, as the boy seemed content this time to watch out the window as the city flew by. However, by the time Hannibal had pulled up to his home, he was staring with wide eyes at him.

“You live _here_?” Hannibal nodded, opening his door, and Will was quick to climb out, following him towards the door. “My god, I don’t think I could ever afford to even live in one of your closets.” Hannibal allowed himself a chuckle at that, unlocking the door and ushering Will inside, taking his jacket and hanging it up, along with his own coat. He locked the door, then placed his hand on the small of Will’s back, guiding him into his home, and through the dining room, into the kitchen.

“If you give me a few minutes,” he said, “I can begin dinner, and then we can sit for a bit.”

“What are you making?” Will asked as Hannibal pulled a set of wine glasses down, then slipped out of the room for a moment, selecting a bottle and returning to open it and pour them each a generous glass.

“Navarin D’Agneau.” He handed the glass of wine to Will, then pulled his jacket off, folding it and setting it on the counter, working to undo his vest next. Will watched, fixated for a moment, and Hannibal deliberately slowed his hands, taking his time with the few buttons before he pulled it from his shoulders.

“W-what’s that?” Will finally asked, taking a quick sip of his wine, as if he needed to hide his face.

“It’s a lamb stew with spring vegetables,” Hannibal said, removing his tie and rolling his sleeves up, before he slipped his apron on. “Considering the dip in the temperature, I thought it fitting to have something warm and comforting.” Will mumbled something about how it did get cold, and Hannibal smiled at him, walking him out of the kitchen and into his sitting room. “Give me about ten minutes,” Hannibal said, “to begin. The lamb must cook for about an hour and a half, and I would not want you to have to wait longer than necessary. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Hannibal watched Will’s eyes light up at the word _hungry_ , glad his careful placement of the word had slipped under the boy’s skin as desired. He kissed him quickly, wishing he could linger longer, then turned and left, reminding himself there would be time.

*

Will wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he walked around the room, sipping at his wine, trying to keep from swallowing it all down for a bit of courage. This didn’t feel at all like he thought it would- wasn’t going like he’d assumed. It was going _slow_ , almost like a date- Will had expected to have Hannibal all over him and had been bracing himself for it. He wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the ease of pace, or if he hated it- wondering when he’d have that mouth on his, what would be _expected_ of him.

He ran one hand along the mantle of Hannibal’s fireplace, thinking it was beautiful, the polished wood, and wondering what it would be like to curl up against the man in front of it. He cursed himself for that- it was rather sentimental, and that wasn’t what this was. _Was it_?

He was back at the mantle, wine glass empty, when Hannibal appeared, having removed his apron now, his hair beginning to loosen and dust along his forehead. Will liked it like that, he decided, as Hannibal took his glass and left to refill it, returning with his own. He hadn’t bothered to redress, and was lef tin his button down, the top two buttons popped open, just the slightest hint of the dusting of hair on his chest visible. Will took a drink to hide his shaking.

“Would you like me to start a fire?” he asked, eyeing Will’s stance by the fireplace.

“Oh, you don’t have-“ But Hannibal was moving already, wine glass set down and ushering Will away to the couch, setting to the task. Will sighed, sitting, but couldn’t deny the crackling sounds and warm glow were pleasing when Hannibal returned, settling next to him with his wine glass and taking a delicate sip after allowing the wine’s scent to coat his tongue. He was next to Will, but not quite touching, and Will took another sip of his wine before he scooted closer, their thighs brushing. Hannibal looked at him, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“We have about an hour until I’m needed in the kitchen again,” he said, taking Will’s wine glass and gently setting it with his own on a small couch side table. Will didn’t shrink away when he returned and cupped his face, pulled him in for a slow, lazy kiss. Will reached out, thinking back to what Beverly said about touches- even if this wasn’t exactly flirting- and ran his hands along Hannibal’s chest, feeling his bloody heating up under his skin, body quaking from nerves and excitement. “Are you nervous, dear Will?”

Will nodded, leaning back. “Yeah,” he admitted, “I’ve never...I mean...not with a guy.” Hannibal’s expression didn’t change- he had thought as much- and he stroked over Will’s lower lip with his thumb.

“We can take this slow,” he started, “And I believe I can make this easier on you. But you will have to trust me.”

Will looked at him, in his dark, burgundy eyes- and nodded, even though he had no real reason to.

*

Hannibal had only to excuse himself for a minute to retrieve what he needed from his bedroom. When he returned, Will had gotten up and finished his wine glass, setting it down just as he walked into the room and held up the slender strip of black silk.

“Is that a blindfold?” Hannibal nodded.

“Yes. I know eye contact leaves you uneasy, and I feel if perhaps you think you have something you can hide behind, that this will seem easier.” He reached for Will’s glasses, pulling them off and gently setting them on the table. “I promise Will, I will do nothing that will bring you harm or true discomfort.”

Will worried his bottom lip, before he nodded- a quick, jerky movement, because he was too nervous to trust words. He was sure this was crazy, but the wine had him feeling a little at ease, and he couldn’t deny he wanted Hannibal- wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but something from this imposingly attractive man.

Hannibal pressed the silk to his eyes, tying it around his head and making sure it fit properly. Will saw nothing but black, but didn’t shy away from the feel of Hannibal working on the buttons of his shirt.

“How much am I taking off?” Will asked as the air in the warm settled, warm on his chest, as Hannibal’s mouth pressed to the hallow of his throat.

“Everything,” he murmured into skin, and Will was tense and hard and nervous and growing so aroused he was almost ashamed. Not being able to see left him never knowing where Hannibal would touch next- couldn’t see as his hands drifted down to work on opening his jeans until they touched, missed when he dipped his head down until he closed his mouth around one pale nipple, teasing the flesh between his teeth, soothing with his tongue-

Will wished he had thought to put the nipple clamps on before he came.

Hannibal eased the shirt off his arms, nudged Will’s foot so he’d step out of his shoes and socks, then began pulling on his jeans, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear as well. Will let himself be stripped, blushing and breath speeding up, but able to let it happen. The blindfold made it feel as if he really could hide from the world, let it happen but be safely detached until he knew it was safe.

Once he was naked, Hannibal allowed himself one delicately long stare at the man, taking in every inch of skin, every contour of muscle and bone. Then he guided Will to the couch, had he crawl onto it as he settled, tracing a hand along Will’s thighs and then grasping him, causing the boy to whimper, push into his hand with a courage Hannibal was sure he otherwise wouldn’t have. He stroked a few times, pulling a small bottle from his pocket with his other hand, then pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Will asked, missing the touch, feeling bold enough to ask for it back if Hannibal didn’t respond. Hannibal eyed him, the tinge of pink on his cheeks, the way his cock was already achingly hard from just a few caresses. Will was a very excitable young man- and he liked that.

“I’ll have to ease you into this,” he said, running slick fingers between the flesh of his ass, and Will tensed as they circled his tight ring of muscle. “Just relax, dear Will- I promise, you’ll find this quite enjoyable.”

Will took a deep breath, trying to. He’d known, in the back of his head, that Hannibal fucking him had been a possibility. He hadn’t been sure if he would be ready for that- and still wasn’t, but the foreign touch felt oddly good, tender, as Hannibal massaged his finger pads against the muscle. Once the tension had eased slightly from Will’s body, Hannibal pushed one single slick finger into him, slowly, stilling to feel Will’s body clench around him.

“Am I hurting you, mielasis?” The pet name wasn’t a word Will knew, wasn’t even a language he knew, but it eased him, and he shook his head, the silk heating up against his flesh. He wished it had stayed cool. Hannibal moved his finger, carefully, and Will waited for the pain to begin, but it never did. Hannibal was gentle, and the intrusion began to feel enticing. When Hannibal pushed a second finger inside him, Will moaned, head dropping down, pushing back against that hand. He heard Hannibal chuckle, but didn’t care- he couldn’t see those gorgeous eyes and could pretend, for a moment, they didn’t see him.

Hannibal curled his fingers, and when he did, he hit a spot inside Will that had him crying out, gasping for breath, his cock twitching, leaking now. “Fuck,” he cursed, shifting so he was gripping the edge of the couch. Hannibal took in the way his knuckles were almost going white as he continued to curl his fingers, to stroke a _come here_ motion along his prostate. The curve of his ass, pressing back against him, the gentle workings of his spine, it was all more than enough to have Hannibal hard as well, though the psychiatrist could, for the moment, ignore it.

Hannibal scissored his fingers, heard Will gasp. “How does this feel, Will?” He curled his fingers again, and Will was shaking.

“Fuck,” he cursed, again, raising his ass more, “G-good.” Hannibal smiled, reaching out and massaging the flesh of his ass with his free hand.

“Do you think you can handle a little more?”

“Yes!” Will spread his thighs more, feeling dizzy, needy, and when Hannibal pushed a third finger into him he cried out, cursing again. “Nnng, Hannibal, I might-“

Hannibal smiled, moving his fingers faster, sure to hit Will’s prostate with every inward thrust. “Cum for me, mielasis, it’s alright.”

Will gasped, felt Hannibal push into him one final time, then cried out, his orgasm leaving him a shaking, panting mess, his cum settling in hot white splashes on his stomach. Hannibal finger fucked him through it, until he was sure Will had nothing left, and then he was pulling. Will whimpered, feeling suddenly empty and hating it.

“I promised not to hurt you,” Hannibal said with a smile, helping to guide Will around. He reached up to remove the blindfold, but Will grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“What about you?”

Hannibal smiled, watching Will’s lips, and couldn’t keep from leaning in and kissing him, pulling the lower one between his teeth.

“Do not worry about me,” Hannibal said, but then Will was moving, twisting and climbing tentatively into his lap, reaching down to palm him through his pants. Hannibal gasped- watched, and Will smiled at finding him hard.

“You didn’t cum last time,” Will pointed out, “it’d be _rude_ to let that happen again.” He pressed his mouth towards where he thought Hannibal’s throat would be, found the knot of his tie and giggled, moving up, sounding playful. He mouthed at Hannibal’s throat, his words still ringing in Hannibal’s ears-

_It’d be rude_.

Hannibal thought he might be in love.

Will pressed kisses up along Hannibal’s throat, fumbling with one hand to try and open his pants, the other around his shoulders, holding him steady. Hannibal reached down, helping him, and then Will was pulling him free, stroking over the warm, engorged flesh and leaving Hannibal to tilt his head back, let Will nip at his throat eagerly. His hand felt like a little piece of heaven, his mouth leaving Hannibal breathless- not what he had expected in the slightest.

Will twisted his fist carefully around the head of Hannibal’s cock, dragging precum down his length, finding his ear and nipping at his earlobe. “I wonder what you’d feel like inside me,” he breathed, hot cheek pressed to Hannibal’s. Hannibal groaned, lost himself then because if he didn’t, he knew he’d fuck the boy into the couch until he screamed- and he hadn’t planned that for tonight;s activities.

Will stroked him through his orgasm, rocking back when he was finally done and lifting up his hand. He cocked his head, as if he was studying it, despite not being able to see through the blindfold, and then his tongue was tracing along his fingers, licking them clean. Hannibal watched, his eyes dark and predatory, until Will had licked his hand clean and was humming in his post orgasmic pleased state.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the skin sweetly. “Did I not say you would feel more comfortable with this?” He reached up, tugged on the blindfold, finally pulled it off, and Will opened his stormy eyes, looking down at him and giving him a soft smile. “You have no reason to be embarrassed around me,” Hannibal murmured into his skin, holding onto him tightly. Will ran his clean hand along Hannibal’s hair, feeling warm- not just from the warm air in the room, thanks to the fire, but because this man had considered what made Will uncomfortable and _worked_ to make him comfortable. Most people weren’t interested in dealing with his anti-social, awkward tendencies.

Will kissed Hannibal’s forehead, smiling sweetly.

*

“You called me something,” Will pointed out, after he and Hannibal had cleaned up, dressed, and Hannibal had disappeared to finish dinner. “What was it?”

“Mielasis,” Hannibal said as he set a bowl in front of Will, the smell lifting into the air and making Will’s mouth water.

“What does it mean?”

Hannibal sat down, taking a sip of his wine. “It would be similar to dear, or sweetheart, in English,” he admitted, and Will blushed, feeling rather fluttery.

“What language was it?”

“Lithuanian.” Will nodded, sipping at his own wine, not sure he could voice any other questions. “If it bothers you, I will not-“

“No,” he breathed, “No, I liked it. I liked it a lot.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Then I shall continue to use it, mielasis. Now,” he said, lifting his spoon, “eat your dinner.”

*

Will wasn’t sure if he expected another round of frantic caresses after dinner, but when he was laid out on the couch and allowed to rest his head in Hannibal’s lap, the older man stroking down along his full belly, he was more than content. He sighed, letting one arm fall off the couch, fingers brushing out and running along Hannibal’s leg, feeling like he could fall asleep for a hundred years next to this man.

It was a feeling of comfort he had never felt around anyone before, as if Hannibal was sure to understand him. Will smiled, thinking he was going to enjoy this little affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh c'mon Hannibal, you can be kinkier than a blindfold!
> 
> I apologize that this was almost fluffy, I had to get Will into a more comfortable place so we can continue with the kinks! I do have to say that whenever we get to the chapter "Mirrors", it's going to get _really fun_.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best friend Beverly is one of my favorite things in the world. Saying the things we all wanna say.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you.  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell.  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.  
I want to fuck you like an animal- I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an animal- My whole existence is flawed;  
You get me closer to god.  
“Closer” – In This Moment (Original, Nine Inch Nails)_

Will awoke late the next morning, would have slept for longer had Beverly not thrown his door open and barged in, hopping onto his bed and crawling over him, staring down into his eyes, heavy with sleep.

“Wake up!” she said, “I need to hear _every_ detail, dammit!” Will groaned, trying to roll over, but she straddled him, keeping him firmly in place.

“What time is it?”

“After ten,” Beverly pointed out. “There was some water leak and I had to cancel my class, so get your ass up, I’ll get the coffee, and you are telling me _everything_.”

She climbed off of Will, who groaned, throwing his pillow after her as she left.

He emerged, a few minutes later, still in just a t-shirt and his underwear, and sat at the table where she had set out a mug full of hot coffee. Winston hopped off the couch at the sound of Will moving and trotted over, resting his head in his lap and accepting scratches behind his ear happily.

“So?” Beverly asked as she sat down with her own coffee.

“So we had a delicious dinner.” Will took a careful sip, eyeing Beverly frown, her eyes that said she knew he was _lying_. “Okay so maybe there was a bit more but jeez Bev, don’t make me tell you. That’s awkward.”

“Will, I’m your best friend. If you can’t divulge this stuff to me, who can you?”

“No one.” She frowned.

“Just be straight with me, Will. Did he fuck you?” Will choked on his coffee, forcing himself to swallow it and falling into a brief coughing fit.

“Well,” he started, blushing. “Not exactly...I mean...not with his...” he broke off, unable to continue, and Beverly nodding, giving him a knowing grin.

“So he didn’t put his dick in you,” she said flatly, “That’s a shame.” Will choked again, and she laughed, tipping her head back so her long dark her cascaded over the back of the chair. “Guess you’ll have to have another date.”

“Maybe I don’t want that,” Will said, and Beverly arched an eyebrow.

“You’re lying through your teeth. Now details.” She tapped her fingers on the table, and Will sighed, bowing his head and knowing there was no way out of this.

*

The club that night was rather lively for the middle of the week. Enough patrons that even if Will hadn’t found he had an oddly fresh sense of confidence since his evening with Hannibal, he would have had attention, simply for a lack of bodies. As it was now, Will was smiling flirtatiously at a few girls, swaying to the beat as they giggled, daring to reach out and stroke down his chest. He realized he could hold their eyes, for a few seconds- it seemed like after he’d touched Hannibal, some of his shell had chipped away. He had survived that, he’d survived intimacy with someone who he _wanted_ to see again, he could survive the caresses from strangers.

He turned, letting them take in his back and ass, chuckling to himself as he popped open the button to his jeans, so they’d slip a little lower. They girls’ excitement was so audible a few of the dancers looked over from their own shows, one of the girls giving Will a big grin.

The confidence didn’t fade, as Will thought it might. The next night was the same, he found it was easy to face strangers, to let them run their hands over him, to grind up against them without a care. He even seemed more confident during the day, not with the dogs- he’d never needed confidence there- but with his coworkers and the owners that brought their animals in.

He decided, the next night, that he was going to call Hannibal. He was at the club and knew he couldn’t that night, but he would the next day. He wanted to see him again, and wondered if the man was waiting for him to call, or just an appropriate time so he didn’t seem over bearing. Will was sure he wouldn’t mind if he was-

It didn’t cross his mind that Hannibal might not want to see him. He had this sudden feeling that it simply wasn’t an option- that whatever was going on had a course to run whether they wanted it to or not- although Will was _very_ sure he wanted it.

He looked around the small primping room, at the girls and guys as they finished the last touches of make up and clasping various things into place, and decided tonight would be the night. He’d ride this wave of confidence and do something he’d never done before, that he should have been doing for quite some time.

He slipped his jeans off his body, and left in those little red shorts he wore on stage, the soft fabric that clung to every curve of his ass, barely touched his thighs, made it impossible to hide anything from the eye. He told himself this is what he should have been wearing the whole time- that if he was going to be serious about this _stripping thing_ it was time to act the part.

*

Alana had given Hannibal a strange look when he suggested they go out for the evening, after they had enjoyed a rather light dinner. She had expected the evening to be spent in their regular conversations about patients and students and their studies, so this had been quite the shock.

The fact that he had suggested an evening at Redlight had floored her. Even during the drive there, she was sure he must have been joking somehow, until they had walked into the club, she had gotten a drink, and they had settled in. He went so far as to point out _both_ a male dancer and a female dancer he thought suited her tastes, and Alana stared at him, wondering if he had been drugged, if she was in fact dreaming. But every time she asked what made him think of _this_ , he just smiled.

Hannibal was rather skilled at dodging Alana’s questions- years of friendship had taught him how. And once she was settled in with a drink- and a shot that he had ordered for her- and a dancer- a woman, Hannibal silently noted- to entertain her, he could begin his hunt.

He scanned the room with purpose, knowing there was no guarantee that Will would be there, but he had hoped. He had called him after dinner had finished, while Alana slipped out to the bathroom, and when he had not gotten an answer he _assumed_ he would be here. The thought of ambushing him, unawares, was enticing- of watching him sway his hips under the color distorting lights of the dark room without him knowing was too much. Hannibal’s mind had been made up before he even considered the idea.

He was on his second full scan of the room when he saw him, and felt his breath rush out. Will was turned away from him, scantily clad in those little red shorts that Hannibal had seen him wear on stage _once_ , fabric that covered his ass but barely, showed up the perfect curves of his thighs- thighs Hannibal would picture spreading for him, quivering under his touch. Thighs he wanted to sink his teeth into and bruises.

He considered taking the shot he had ordered for Alana, just to ground himself. Instead he tapped his fingers on the table, impatiently, watching as Will moved to the music for a young girl who was looking at him with the sort of hungry eyes that said she’d gladly leave with him- watched her nimble fingers shove a bill into his shorts and linger for a second, at his hips, before she dared to push forward and press a kiss to the side of his ribs, laughing- her cheeks rosy ad if she had had a few drinks already. Will turned to face her, laughing, all the way up to his eyes, and Hannibal felt his stomach tightening.

He had never been an exceedingly jealous man.

He was beginning to question that.

He was almost relieved when Will walked away from the girl, and was about to stand and cross the room, to make himself known, when Will turned in his direction and stopped moving. He stared, before a smile crossed his face- the playful kind, Hannibal noted- and he made his way quickly over, until he was slipping between Hannibal’s thighs and leaning in, hands on his chest, so he could be heard.

“Hey.” Simply, but the way his mouth moved was making Hannibal far too hot in his suit- he regretted wearing it, suddenly. Too many layers between him and the skin that was so exposed.

“Hello Will,” he said, and Will smiled more, running fingers along his tie.

“What are you doing here?” He was swaying a bit, rocking his hips to the drumming music in the background, looking so alive, so suddenly comfortable.

“Hoping to find you.” The smile turned to a grin, and Will leaned in, gripping and tugging on Hannibal’s tie so it was pulled free from his vest.

“Really now?” Will asked, reaching his other arm around Hannibal to play with the ends of his hair. Hannibal could feel his heat, and lifted one hand, fingers dancing along one hip. Will exhaled against his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue playfully. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Have you?” Hannibal resisted the urge to pull him closer, to drag Will down onto his lap so he could feel just how hard he was getting- to feel him squirming around, all warm and soft and _supple_. Will nodded, leaning back but still playing with his hair.

“Mmm hmm.” He swayed his hips more, moving his hands both to Hannibal’s chest, actually popping a button open.

“What about me, mielasis?” Will shivered, tilting his head back so Hannibal could see his throat as he swallowed, tried to inhale, before looking back at him.

“How I wanna know,” he started, licking his lips, “wanna know what you feel like inside me.” He held Hannibal’s gaze, leaning down, slipping one leg out from between Hannibal’s so he was straddling his thigh, grinding down against him. Hannibal felt dizzy, felt like he couldn’t stop Will from opening the last button on his vest, couldn’t stop his fingers as they trailed along his chest.

“Perhaps we should leave,” Hannibal finally whispered, and Will’s eyes lit up.

“Yes,” he hissed, pressing down against Hannibal’s thigh again, and Hannibal was grabbing at him, pulling him into his lap and kissing him, unable to fight the temptation. Will let him, held onto him and rocked against his thigh, licking at his mouth teasingly, until Hannibal was breathless and Will was smiling. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, nipping at Hannibal’s lower lip, and then he was gone, rushing through the room, a blur of perfect flesh.

Hannibal reached up, pushed his bangs back from his forehead, turned, and found Alana’s eyes staring at him. Her entertainment was gone, and he could only wonder as those blue orbs bore into him how long she had been watching. By her slack jaw, he had a feeling the entire time.

“Hannibal,” she started, then fumbled, as if she had no words. “What...what was that?” Hannibal was quiet for a moment, debating how he wanted to inform Alana- and how _much_.

“I may be having an affair,” he said rather nonchalantly, as Alana continued to gawk.

“With a male...stripper.” Hannibal shrugged casually. “Where you going to tell me?”

“It didn’t occur to me that my bedroom habits were of interest to you.” Alana sighed.

“Well...I just thought it might be something you mentioned.” She frowned. “I’ve known about every other affair. And this isn’t quite...your style, Hannibal.” She looked ready to say more, but Hannibal was standing up, the boy making his way through the crowded room, dressed in jeans and a green flannel, and Alana simply sighed. “Just go, I’ll call a cab to get home.”

Hannibal nodded his thanks, met Will a few steps away, and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his temple as they walked. Alana could only think it looked too tender for a simple affair.

*

Will had mentioned very quickly to management that he had an emergency and needed to leave. He hadn’t given them a chance to answer- and while he knew it was rude, with the opportunity to get his hands on Hannibal again, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had promised to come in the following night, to help make up for it, and then dashed out.

Now, sitting in Hannibal’s car, he wanted nothing more than to reach over and jerk the steering wheel to the side of the road, to squirm into his lap and kiss his mouth raw. He’d never felt courage like this- like he could do it, just like he had teased Hannibal in the club, like he had flirted with that girl, with the countless girls over the past few days. Hannibal had done something to him, _and he liked it_.

When they got to Hannibal’s home, Will rushed out of the car, to ambush Hannibal just as he shut his door, pressing him to it and leaning up to find his mouth. Hannibal chuckled into his mouth, wrapping his arms around him and letting Will squirm in his embrace, creating a lovely friction between the two. The longer Will kissed him, however, the harder it was to not consider bending him over the car- it wasn’t warm enough for that, Hannibal reasoned, his only real reason for it- so he gently pushed him away, grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

He should have offered him a glass of wine, should have played the gentleman, but Hannibal found he was pulling Will upstairs, into his bedroom, and Will was shoving him down onto it, pushing at his jacket until it was falling off his shoulders. There would be nothing slow about this.

Will crawled onto the bed, straddling Hannibal as the older man kissed him, nipping at his lip and tongue in ways that made Will gasp, make little needy noises as he fumbled with his own shirt, getting the buttons undone and tearing it off, letting it fall to the floor as Hannibal undid his tie, pulled the vest he had never rebuttoned off. Will worked on his shirt, dipping his head down to kiss every bit of skin exposed, biting at his collar bone, wrapping his lips around one nipple and sucking, enjoying the groan that rumbled from Hannibal’s chest.

Once they were both naked to the waist, Hannibal grabbed Will by the waist and pulled him from his lap, pushing him down onto the bed and grabbing his jeans, pulling them down without even opening them, Will’s underwear falling. On his stomach, Will gave a little shocked cry, lifting to help Hannibal and effectively shoving his exposed ass into the air. Hannibal’s eyes gleamed, and he leaned over Will as he worked the clothing down his legs, sinking his teeth into that flesh and making the young man yelp, then _laugh_ , breathlessly.

“Now you have to kiss it,” Will teased as Hannibal tugged his shoes and socks off, then pulled his pants and underwear from his body, “to make it feel better.”

It had been a joke, Will knew, but he hadn’t expected Hannibal to take him seriously. Instead of pressing his mouth to the wounded flesh, however, he grabbed Will’s ass in his powerful hands, spreading it and tracing his tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Will gasped, eyes going wide, and squirmed, crying out as that tongue pushed against the muscle, fucking him gently.

“F-fuck,” he gasped, wriggling around, arching up to try and give Hannibal more access. “That f-feels _amazing_.” Hannibal chuckled, his breath making Will quivering, before he tongued him a few more moments, leaving Will’s mind reeling, cock pulsing, leaking onto the bed. Hannibal leaned over him, reaching for his bedside table, retrieving the lube, and then was pushing a slick finger into Will’s body, a moment later adding the second, unable to wait. Will gasped, eyes rolling at the feeling, and buried his face in the pillows as he spread his thighs, allowing Hannibal’s fingers to stretch him, fuck him, groaning when a third was added. “N-need you,” Will stammered out, knowing that, despite his new found courage, it would only last so long- and if he came, he knew he’d be too terrified to ask Hannibal to fuck him properly.

Hannibal pulled out, slipping off the bed to finish stripping. Will turned his head to watch, one hand groping down for himself, stroking two fingers along his length, squeezing around his glands and making him whimper. Hannibal caught the little movement and smirked.

“You’re a terribly naughty boy,” he whispered, crawling naked back onto the bed, stroking himself to coat his cock thoroughly with the lube. Will smiled as the head of Hannibal’s cock pressed to his entrance- warm and hard and imposing _but so wanted_.

“You make me this way,” he breathed, and Hannibal lost his control, grabbing the boy’s hips and pushing into him in one swift movement, burying his cock to the hilt. Will cried out, body tensing, not quite ready for such an intrusion, a dull ache forming. He whimpered, but didn’t ask Hannibal to slow down, as the man set into a brutal pace, dragging one hand down along his spine.

Will’s insides felt like they were on fire- not in an exceedingly painful way, the dull ache simply a gentle throb he could ignore- no, he felt hot and pulled apart and as if his nerve would burst and the flames could consume him. He pushed back against Hannibal, gasping, “harder,” needing that, that pure abandon, and was rewarded with a breathy chuckle.

“I want you to walk after,” Hannibal said, not breaking his rhythm, and Will was shaking his head, curls sticking to his forehead.

“I don’t,” he murmured, looking over his shoulder with pupils so blown from lust his eyes seemed black, “ _Fuck me harder, Hannibal_.” He pushed back forcefully, his ass pressing into the thatch of sandy gray curls at Hannibal’s groin. “Fuck me ‘til I can’t move.”

Hannibal’s eyelids fluttered, his cock throbbing, aching, his own orgasm _right there_ , but he refused it, gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat and held Will’s hips with a bruising grip, forcing his cock so deep inside him he wondered if Will could _taste_ it. Will cried out, a hiccuped sob, as his prostate was struck with each thrust, and let his upper body fall to the bed, had turned, hand reaching down to grasp his cock and stroke with a frantic, needy rhythm.

“Tell me I feel good,” Will breathed, shivering, knowing he needed to hear Hannibal despite having no idea _why_. “Tell me how tight I am.”

Hannibal shuddered, found his voice had a rasp to it as he tried to speak, “You’re _heaven_ , Will,” he breathed, before gritting his teeth, his stomach clenching, and he was on the verge of losing his mind to this boy. “So hot- nnh- and tight-“

Will cried out his name, _Hannibal_ , and his body seemed to convulse around him, gripping him so tightly over and over again, that Hannibal, even if he had wanted to, wouldn’t have been able to deny the orgasm building. He groaned out Will’s name, letting Will’s body milk his cock dry, hearing the boy sobbing beneath him. Will’s muscles worked him well after Hannibal’s orgasm had ended, and he only pulled out when they finally stilled, heard Will hiccup at the emptiness.

He collapsed down onto the bed, grabbing for the boy, pulling him so his back was pressing into Hannibal’s chest, trying to envelope him in his arms. Will shivered, shaking, still sobbing gently, and Hannibal’s euphoria was momentarily forgotten as he worried he may have actually hurt the boy.

“Will?” he whispered, running his hand down Will’s belly, and the boy was twisting awkwardly, managing to find Hannibal’s mouth and kiss him, all frantic lips and heavy tongue, sucking something straight from the pit of Hannibal’s stomach.

“Shit,” he muttered, managing to squirm around more so he was facing Hannibal, “that was _amazing_.” Hannibal laughed then, pressing his lips to the boy’s temple.

“You seemed to have more courage than I would have expected, dear boy,” he spoke into his skin, and Will smiled a sleepy, lazy smile.

“What can I say,” he whispered, “you do things to me.”

*

When Will opened his eyes, the clock on the bedside table told him it was just after four AM. He shifted, felt Hannibal next to him, on his back, body brushing against Will’s thighs and back. He smiled to himself, stretching out, feeling rather comfortable in the man’s bed-

Granted, he was sure the sheets cost more than he made in a month, easily.

He rolled onto his other side, looking at Hannibal in the dark, sleeping soundly. He rested his head on his hand, reaching out to run his hands along his chest, teasing the sandy-gray hair- something that made Will’s stomach tighten, and he filed it away as another thing he was attracted to that he was unaware of- and the tight skin along his stomach. Hannibal exhaled in his sleep, but didn’t open his eyes, and Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth, wondering if-

He cut his own thoughts of as he rubbed his palm along Hannibal’s cock, acting before he could even finish the deciding thought. Hannibal shifted, slightly, but didn’t open his eyes, and Will grew bolder, pressing up against him and grasping him, stroking him as he mouthed at his chest, collar bone, the side of his neck. Hannibal was hardening in his hand with ease, making Will’s body respond, making him press his thighs together, wanting him nestled between them.

Will sat up, reaching over to the bedside table, carefully opening the drawer and grabbing the small bottle he found, cradling it in his hand as he slipped under the blanket- something about the claustrophobic heat, the heaviness of the air beneath it heady, making him ache- and rested along one of Hannibal’s legs. He dragged his tongue up his length, resting against his belly now, lapping at the head and liking the salty flavor of his precum.

He sucked him into his mouth, not entirely sure what he should be doing, but by the way Hannibal murmured in his sleep when Will pressed his tongue to the underside of his length as he swallowed him down as far as he could, he thought he might be doing alright. A few bobs of his head, and then he was throwing the blanket back, off of them to tangle with their legs, fumbling with the bottle to slick up two of his own fingers. He reached beneath his body, brushing along his cock and balls, then against his hole, swallowing Hannibal’s down and he pushed both fingers inside himself. His body stretched and gave, still loose from their earlier fuck, and he groaned around Hannibal’s cock as he finger fucked himself, scissoring his digits to make sure he was stretched properly.

Then, unable to tease and torment himself any longer, he pulled back from Hannibal’s cock, pulled out of himself, and stroked a slick hand over Hannibal’s saliva-wet length. Deciding he could handle the impressive sex before him with the quick preparation, Will slipped over the man, straddling him and reaching back, grasping his cock and guiding it to his entrance.

Will gave a small cry as he sank down onto Hannibal’s cock, as the man’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped, watching as the boy’s head tilted back until he was resting on Hannibal’s body. “Will,” he whispered, whatever haze sleep could have left over his mind gone, his hands reaching out and brushing up the boy’s legs.

“I-I’m sorry Hannibal,” he whimpered, lifting up slowly and then sliding back down. “But I _couldn’t help it_.” He bit his lower lip, lifting again, and Hannibal reached for his hips, guiding him. “Fuck I needed you _again_.”

If there had been a way for Hannibal to be angry- he was sure there wasn’t- it would have dissipated with that broken, needy voice. He smiled, shifting so he was propped up on the pillows, and pulling Will down into a kiss, one hand staying to help guide his hips movements, the other running along his side.

Will licked at his lips, sucked the lower one into his mouth before Hannibal got his tongue in there, drinking down every little sound Will made. His body was hot, tight, enough to make Hannibal choke, despite having had him a few hours prior. His sudden arousal from sleep left his self control non existent- having had no time to collect himself- and Will was riding him with such abandon that Hannibal thought the boy would _definitely_ be the death of him.

He stopped tracing Will’s side, reached down and grasped his cock, stroking him with tight, sure jerks that made him gasp, sob out a breath against Hannibal’s mouth before he arched up, leaning back and dropping his head as he bounced in Hannibal’s lap.

“Tell me to cum,” he breathed, and Hannibal’s stomach tightened, staring up in an awe that the dark thankfully hid from this beautiful boy.

“Cum for me,” Hannibal growled through gritted teeth, ending in a deep, rumbling groan as his own orgasm tore through him, filling Will with his hot seed. “Fuck, mielasis, _cum_.”

Will nearly screamed, shoulders and head dropping back as he came,the combination of feeling Hannibal’s orgasm pulsing through him and hearing his pretty mouth sound _so vulgar_ and that little pet name that made Will’s heart flutter up his throat just too much to take.

Will rode Hannibal until his high ebbed into afterglow, until the semen on his belly began, to cool in the dark air, and then he leaned forward, gently collapsing onto Hannibal, panting. The man’s arms wrapped around him and he kissed the top of his head, holding him tightly for fear he might disappear- that this would end up being the best dream the psychiatrist had ever had. He was sure Will had stepped out of a dream somewhere-

And he was determined to never let him return to whatever head birthed such perfection.

“I’m- sorry,” Will panted, “I just...I dunno...I woke up and you were here and-“

“Hush,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his curls again, “don’t apologize, sweet boy. If anything, perhaps I should _thank you_.” Will looked at Hannibal, at the ay he smiled all the way up to his eyes. “A man doesn’t get the joy of being woken up like that very often.”

Will blushed, nestling down into Hannibal and smiling into his skin, feeling giddy and high and so full of something he didn’t have a name for, but was sure he didn’t want to lose a hold of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't enough to have them fuck once, they literally _had to do it again_ right after.
> 
> Also, I think Will seems to have the makings of a power bottom. Just needs to have it dragged out of him :p


	5. I Touch Myself

_“I love myself, I want you to love me.  
When I feel down, I want you above me.  
I search myself, I want you to find me.  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me.  
I don't want anybody else,  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else-“  
“I Touch Myself” – Genitorturers (original Divinyls)_

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Will breathed, tipping his head down onto Hannibal’s shoulder, straddling one of his thighs, the two tightly settled into one of the chairs of his office, the door securely locked. Will was completely naked, Hannibal’s fingers thrusting deep inside him, making him squirm. Still fully clothed, the psychiatrist was smiling, loving the way Will squirmed in his lap, who easily it was to make him pant.

They’d fallen into a rhythm, almost. Will had dinner with Hannibal twice at week, and the two spent a good deal of the night locked together in ways that made Will ache deliciously after. Will hadn’t slept at Hannibal’s except for that one evening, two weeks prior, when he’d left the club in a rush and let the man fuck him properly for the first time. And the morning had been a blur of Will trying to get ready for his other job, of realizing he hadn’t planned it through the best because it _did_ hurt to walk a little.

Exercising the dogs at the shop that day had been hell.

But Will was getting used it to, having Hannibal so deep inside him that he had no idea where the man began and he ended. Aside of their two _date nights_ \- Will thought it was perhaps too cheesy, too clingy to think of them as such, but he did- Will seemed to be finding Hannibal whenever he could, crawling into his lap and getting off to his hand if there was no other option. Will needed him, like he’d never needed anything in his life, and he _loved_ it. It made him feel particularly alive, and he knew it was reflecting in his work.

“Hnn, Hannibal,” he breathed, wriggling around, “Oh god, fuck me already _please_.” Hannibal chuckled, leaning in and kissing his flushed cheek.

“Actually, dear Will, I had a different plan for the evening.” Will huffed, looking at him, confused. Surely he didn’t mean he was going to _leave_ Will as he was.

“W-what do you mean?” Those fingers curled inside him and Will cried out. “D-dammit Hannibal, hnngg.” When the man pulled his fingers free, Will whimpered, and then he was maneuvering Will off his lap, leaving him in his chair as he walked over to his desk, looking ever proper, as if he hadn’t just had the naked boy on his lap.

“I have to leave town for a few days,” he said, opening one of the bottom drawers of his desk. “Dr. Bloom- ah, my friend Alana, is attending a conference and has invited me to join her.” Will rolled that over in his head- Hannibal gone. _Hannibal gone_.

“How long is a few days?”

“Four,” he said, standing up, holding a box in one hand- a matte, deep purple with an elegant black ribbon cascading over it. “Perhaps five, but no more.”

Will nodded, trying to feign indifference- but his heart was sinking, and for a moment he forgot about eh aching need Hannibal had left in his body. No sex, no frantic touches, no perfect mouth whispering sweet things to him that he didn’t understand-

None of that sweet cologne and the way Hannibal held him after sex, played with his curls and kissed his temples and eye lids and pecked playfully at his lips. _No Hannibal_.

“Do not look so saddened, mielasis,” he said, walking back over and settling on his knees to better look Will in his eyes. “It is not even a full week.” He reached out, stroked Will’s bare thigh, then gave him a charming, but slightly devious smile. “Here, a little parting gift.”

He handed Will the box, who looked at it, then back at Hannibal, who nodded- gesturing for him to open it. Will plucked at the ribbon, pulling it off- then, with a lightly playful laugh, fastened it around his neck in a slightly messy bow, which had Hannibal chuckling. He lifted the box’s lid, then almost dropped it again, cheeks going bright red.

Inside, settled atop what Will swore was black velvet, was a vibrator. Purple and clear filled with pearly beads along the shaft, Will was torn between wanting to run his fingers over it and slam the top of the box down over it. Embarrassed, he just looked up at Hannibal, wide eyed and looking _oh so young_. Hannibal pressed his hands into his thighs, just above Will’s knees- a reassuring squeeze. “This way you will not become too...pent up, while I’m away.”

“Hannibal I-“ Will shook his head, “I’ve never...I wouldn’t...I just don’t know.”

Hannibal expected, anticipated this. He was glad for Will’s reluctance, honestly. He wanted to be the one to ease Will into this new experience himself.

“Allow me,” he started, leaning up to gently kiss Will’s lips, “to show you.” Will swallowed the lump in his throat, then nodded, allowing Hannibal to take the box from his lap. “Turn around,” Hannibal said softly, and Will obeyed, squirming int the chair until he was on his knees, leaning over against the back, ass stretched and waiting. Hannibal removed the toy from the box, retrieved the lube from the table by his chair and carefully coated it, then positioned it against Will’s hole, his other hand petting along his plump flesh and down to his thigh, soothing.

He pushed in, slowly, Will’s body more than ready, accepting. The boy groaned, kept still until the toy was fully inside him. He scrunched his face up- it felt different from Hannibal, the shape wasn’t quite right, didn’t feel like warm skin pulled tight over hard muscle. Too hard, not quite warm enough.

“I dunno if I like it,” Will admitted as Hannibal continued to pet him, his tender, soothing touch something Will would sorely miss. He chuckled.

“Give me a moment,” he whispered, fiddling with the end of the toy, turning the small notch before it came to life, buzzing low. Will jumped a little, whimpered as it slid out of him slightly and Hannibal pushed it back in. He repeated the motion, the toy bending and curving easily because of its beaded shaft, smiling as Will relaxed. “How does that feel?”

“N-not bad,” Will whimpered, cheeks tinging pink. “Can you turn it up?”

Hannibal grinned at the request, exactly the answer he had wanted. He clicked the notch up again, the toy growing louder, and continued to move it in and out of Will’s body at a leisurely pace. Will moaned, tipping his head down, pushing back against it, his nerves all tingling in a way they never had before. Smiling to himself, Hannibal pushed it in as deep as he could, pulling it out and thrust back in quickly, Will crying out at the sudden change in pace, pushing himself back against it more.

“And how does it feel now, dear Will?” Will gasped, eyes glossy with need, staring at the wall ahead of him.

“It’s not your cock,” he managed out, looking over his shoulder. “But it’s unnf-“ he stopped as Hannibal pressed into his prostate, eyes going wide, cock jerking as a wave that could have been the beginnings of an orgasm ran through him, then subsided. “It’s _good_.”

Hannibal groaned, leaning over Will as he fucked him with the toy, nipping at the flesh of his ass affectionately, aroused beyond what he had anticipated- more so by Will’s teasing words than anything. Will had begun to quiver- he was close, Hannibal knew, and he fucked him harder because of it.

“Shit,” Will muttered, shaking his head, “Hannibal _stop_ I don’t wanna cum yet.” That had Hannibal slowing down, but not stopping.

“And why not, darling?” He was nearly purring, his words like silk and honey in Will’s mind, which was swimming in the need to orgasm but unable to, not alone.

“Because I haven’t t-touched you yet.” He gave a little cry as Hannibal found his prostate, pressed the vibrations into Will’s body in a way that Will was sure his _skin_ was moving now.

“Do you want to touch me?” Hannibal asked, and Will smiled- a far too playful smile, the kind that went up to his stormy eyes and made him look hungry.

“I think I wanna suck your cock.”

Whatever self control Hannibal had at that point was gone. He stared at Will, who smirked, reaching back to bat away Hannibal’s hand and push the toy into his body himself, holding it in place as he turned around, pushed Hannibal back so he sat, legs sprawled, on the floor. Will was careful to crawl out of the chair, mewling softly as the toy was jostled inside him, still vibrating, until he was between Hannibal’s legs and leaning down to nuzzle at the crotch of his pants, one hand hastily trying to open them so he could mouth at the man’s cock through his underwear.

“Come up here,” Hannibal breathed, and Will obeyed, sprawling his body to the side, laying a top and over one of Hannibal’s thighs. The psychiatrist pushed his hand away, took a hold of the toy, and resumed his movements as Will finally got his pants open, crying out as he pulled him free. Will licked him from base to tip, tongue sweeping over the head of his cock and tasking his salty precum, shivering while Hannibal pushed deeper into him. He was so close, Will knew he didn’t have the time to tease Hannibal- as much as he wanted to.

_Another night_.

He swallowed him down, as far as he could, his fist covering the base of his cock as he sucked happily, bobbing his head with a gently flick of his tongue. Hannibal gasped, free hand reaching into Will’s hair to stroke the curls, tease them. When Will moaned around his erection, he felt his belly tighten, and fought down the orgasm because he didn’t want this to end. He was sure Will was far too perfect to be able to leave him so close to climax while doing to little.

Will squirmed, pushing up against the toy, his cock leaking, begging for attention that was unattainable in this position. He pulled his hand away from Hannibal’s cock, swallowed him all the way down, whimpering the whole time, crying out as he pulled him free, Hannibal pushing the toy against his prostate with enough force that all he saw was white.

The was enough for Hannibal, and he groaned, cock spurting over Will’s tongue, the boy stopping to keep the head in his mouth as his hand stroked now, working Hannibal through it, hearing him panting, moaning as the toy stilled for a moment, everything else but Will’s mouth forgotten.

Will pulled back when Hannibal had nothing left to give, pushing himself up onto his knees, his lips pearly and smudged. “Hard,” he begged, as Hannibal began moving again, as he reached down to grasp himself, stroking himself frantically. “Make me scream, Hannibal, _please_.”

Hannibal was hazy, his orgasm fresh in his blood, and he obeyed, sure he would do anything the boy asked of him in that moment. He fucked him with abandon, and within a few thrust Will was indeed screaming- Hannibal’s name, of all the things that divine tongue could produce- painting his stomach with pearly white essence, until his body was quivering and he slumped down, gasping for air, lungs burning.

Hannibal turned the toy off, pulling it from Will’s body, watching the boy shudder as he did so. “See?” he whispered- unable to speak louder, afraid his voice might not obey him, “You enjoyed it.”

Will laughed, breathless, pupils blown, and would have kissed Hannibal, if he thought he could move.

*

The first day without Hannibal was glum. Will worked both his jobs and that kept his mind occupied, but he missed the option of running into him at the club, of having him show up and whisk him away for a quick moment of passion. He got home and slept for a few hours, unable to call him because of the hour. Rinse and repeat the next day- the only solace Will had was attempting to call Hannibal during his trip from the shop to Redlight, and getting his voice mail.

“I miss you,” Will whispered into the phone, unsure what else he could say. Wanted something affectionate to add, but came up short. What? The only option he had was _I love you_ and _that_ wasn’t appropriate. He left it at, “I hope the conference is interesting. Call me.”

The next day, Beverly had had enough.

“You have the day off,” she said, standing in his doorway in jeans and a low cut t-shirt. “Get your ass out of bed, get dressed, and have some fun with me.”

“Your class?”

“Just office hours today,” she said with a grin. “I already sent out the e-mail that they were canceled. So get your ass in the shower and find some clothes. We should go out.”

Will listened, because he knew if he didn’t Beverly would literally drag him from his bed to the bathroom. He wasn’t interested in the carpet burn.

Once dressed, the two set out, grabbing coffee down the street before making their way towards the shops. Will wasn’t very interested in a shopping trip- and he couldn’t imagine what Beverly needed- but the fresh air was nice, and having her laughing next to him felt good.

She dragged him into a shop whose name he didn’t catch, strolling along the racks packed with clothing of all different varieties. He stood idly, sipping at his coffee, wondering what it was like when Hannibal went shopping. Where did he get those suits of his? Did he have them custom made-

“Oh Will, look at these!”

Will looked up, quirking up an eyebrow, as Beverly help up a pair of little black shorts- shiny like liquid, _vinyl_ Will thought, short enough to barely cover one’s ass.

“Where would you wear those?” he asked, and she grinned wickedly.

“Oh, they’re not for me. For you.” Will almost spit out the coffee he was drinking, gawking at her. “Oh don’t give me that look hun. You need to spice up your wardrobe. One pair of shorts that you wash like every night isn’t enough.”

“Yeah it is,” Will tried to argue, even though ti was ridiculous- he knew she was right. But it had been hard enough to muster up the courage to wear those- _vinyl_ just screamed too much for him.

“I’m not a fetish worker,” he pointed out, and she snorted her laugh.

“Sweetie, vinyl is for everyone. And you know, you’d do well in the fetish line of work. Probably look great in heels, you have killer legs.” Will blushed at that, and Beverly grinned and chucked the shorts at him, almost hitting him in the face. “Hold onto ‘em and help me look for more.”

Will muttered but obeyed, accepting every piece of clothing Beverly piled onto him, barely getting to peek at them. When she was satisfied, she asked the girl working if they could use a dressing room, and the girl gave Will a once over and said sure, to _let her know_ if they needed an opinions. Beverly smiled at her, took Will’s now empty coffee cup, and laughed, telling him to start with the shorts.

Beverly sat outside the curtain to his dressing room, the other two unoccupied, waiting. Will hated her in that moment, standing behind the curtain in the snug piece of fabric, calling out, “Can I leave my shirt on?”

“Hell no!”

Reluctantly he tugged his t-shirt off his head, took a deep breath, and pulled the curtain back. There was a moment of nothing, and then Beverly was gawking, very openly, eyes traveling up Will’s legs, along his hip and the little bit of fabric that clung there, then along his exposed stomach and chest.

“We’re getting those,” she pointed out, and twirled her finger. “Turn around.” Will did, heard her squeal. “Oh we’re _definitely_ getting those.” She clapped her hands together. “Your boyfriend will love them.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Will said with a frown, but couldn’t help but wonder if she was right. “Do you think he would, though?”

“Will, from what you tell me, you could wear a garbage bag and this guy would love it. But these? Hell yes. And everyone will be on you in the club. They’ll pay for themselves.” She leaned forward, grinning at him happily. “Now try the jeans. You need some sexier not-stripping wear.”

He blushed and pulled the curtain closed, stopping to run his fingers over the slick vinyl before he stripped it off.

*

They had a light lunch, mostly walked and peeked in windows, until they decided it was time to turn back. “One more store,” Beverly said, holding onto Will’s arm playfully, eyeing a lingerie store. “This time for me.”

He couldn’t say no, and let her lead him inside. It might have been weird, had he been with anyone else, but he’d seen Beverly in her underwear plenty of times- hell, she’d crawled all over him, pinned him to the bed-

He sighed, wondering how he’d ever gone all that time and never gotten excited.

“Hey, what do you think?” She was holding up a small chunk of white lace and frills, and Will couldn’t fathom what it was supposed to cover, so he just nodded. Beverly was pretty, she could pull anything off, he was sure.

Maybe she should start stripping with him, if she ever got bored of teaching at the community college.

She asked his advice about a few other things, and Will felt indifferent towards most of them- although when she held a black thong up, the straps little frills, he’d smiled and said she could have her choice of men in the city in that. Beverly had laughed and punched him in the arm.

*

“I’m going out for some drinks,” she said, after dinner, “You wanna come?” Will shook his head.

“I’m going to try and call Hannibal.” She smiled, nodding.

“Alright, I’ll be back later. Don’t get too frisky.” She winked at him, and he watched her leave, Winston lifting his head from his place on the couch, then settling back in to continue his late evening nap.

Will made his way to his bedroom, closed the door, fidgeting around. He looked at the clock- Hannibal would still be in a lecture, or with Alana for dinner. Will had resorted to texting him, needing some sort of contact, and the man had told him he would be preoccupied until eight, at least. It wasn’t even seven thirty.

Will had a half hour to kill.

Tossing his phone onto his bed, he stripped down, feeling jittery, unsure about what he was about to do- but he missed Hannibal, and his body _definitely_ missed the attention it had gotten used to having. Once he was naked he crawled into bed, enjoying the darkness of the room, the sheets against his bare skin, then pulled open his nightstand, pulling out the purple box that held his _present_ from Hannibal and a small bottle to him.

Well set the box on the bed against the wall and popped the cap on the bottle, lubing up two of his fingers. He’d never done this before, not to himself or anyone else, and he felt nervous, his stomach fluttery. What if he couldn’t do it right, what if it only hurt?

What if Hannibal was the only one that could touch him like that?

Taking a deep breath, Will forced himself to relax, spreading his thighs and reaching down, pressing his fingers against his entrance and tracing the tight ring of muscle. He exhaled- it didn’t feel _bad_ \- then inhaled and slipped a finger inside. He closed his eyes, moving it slowly, lips parted and brow furrowed in concentration, trying to mimic the way Hannibal would do this. When he added the second finger he moaned, spreading his legs more and arching with each thrust. He curled his fingers but couldn’t find that spot Hannibal always did, and in his frustration pulled out, reaching for the box and chucking the lid off the bed, grabbing the vibrator. He lubed it up quickly then pressed it between his legs, slowly easing it inside his body. He felt his body stretching, realized he probably shouldn’t have been so impatient, but was too needy to stop now. Once the toy was half way into his body he clicked it on, enjoying the low hum as it woke his nerves up and he moved it in slow, shallow trusts, easing his body around it.

His free hand was resting on his belly, fingers flexing, his cock mostly hard but left ignored for now. Will sighed as the thrusts became easier, and pushed the toy fully inside his body, finding that sweet spot and giving a little cry. At that moment his phone began to audibly buzz, and Will gasped, scrambled for it, saw the name on the display and felt his heart hammering like mad. He clicked the toy off but didn’t pull it from his body, answering in a breathy, “Hannibal!”

“Hello Will.” His voice was smooth and warm, and Will closed his eyes, smiling, letting it settle into his mind.

“I thought you were busy.”

“I left Alana to finish dinner with her colleagues. I was more interested in hearing from you.” Will could hear the smile in his voice. “Am I interrupting something?”

Will blushed, shifting, feeling the toy brushing his prostate and biting back the moan. “N-no.”

“ _Will_.” Will whimpered then, tilting his head back.

“Y-yes,” he admitted. Hannibal chuckled.

“And what were you doing, mielasis?” Will whimpered again.

“I-I miss you, and I couldn’t handle it any longer. I...I was trying out...the toy you gave me.” There was a moment of silence.

“I see.” Hannibal exhaled, softly. “And is it still inside you, Will?” Will whimpered in response. Another breath of silence. “Turn it on.”

“Hannibal?”

“Turn it on, dear Will.” Will reached down, turning the notch past the first speed and to the second, groaning as he grasped it and moved it gently. “Put me on speaker, Will.”

Will obeyed, letting his phone drop next to him on the bed. “What am I-I doing, Hannibal?”

“You’re going to fuck yourself,” he said, voice dropping low, leaving Will gasping, “as if I were there, watching you. And you’re going to tell me about it.” Will gasped, pushing the toy deep into his body, crying out as it hit his prostate. “Ah, what did you just do, Will?”

“I s-shoved the toy,” he gulped, “deep inside.” He was shaking, his free hand on his belly again.

“Do it again,” Hannibal breathed, and Will did, crying out, thrusting faster. “Come now Will, speak to me.”

Will wasn’t sure what he should say. His cock was leaking on his belly and he wasn’t sure his tongue could form words aside of Hannibal’s name. “I wish it was you,” he breathed, “fucking me.”

Hannibal chuckled. “You can move the toy just as I could.”

“No,” Will breathed, his thighs quivering. “No _you_. I want your cock inside me, Hannibal. I like when you press me down into things. I like when y-you’re above me.” He heard a soft groan from Hannibal and licked his lips. “Touch yourself.”

“Will-“

“Please,” Will begged, “please, for me?” Hannibal sighed, but Will knew a few moments later, when he heard his breath hitch, that he had listened. “I’ll say anything you want, Hannibal.”

“You were doing quite- ah- well on your own, mielasis.” Will sucked on his lower lip, reaching down and finally wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking.

“You like hearing that I miss your cock?” Hannibal exhaled, and that was enough affirmation for Will. “I miss the way you fuck me, Hannibal. The way you make me forget the world exists. I don’t think I could ever _scream_ for anyone else.” He sobbed for breath, body nearly over stimulated. “You make me want t-things I never _dreamed of_.”

Hannibal gasped- and Will liked the sound, so very close to his own orgasm he was seeing white. “Wanna hear me cum, Hannibal?”

“Will,” he groaned, his only response, and Will knew that was a _yes_. He tipped his head back, pushing down against the toy so it pressed deep inside him, thrusting into his fist quickly, then crying out as he came, a loud “ _fuck_ ” and then a choked sob “Hannibal” at the end. Mingling with his own gasps, he heard Hannibal’s low groan, could picture the way his jaw went slack, and shivered, another wave pulsing through him.

Will turned the toy off, pulling it from his body and giggling to himself. “Hannibal,” he breathed, “Hannibal I made a mess of myself.”

The man laughed- an honest laugh- and Will couldn’t stop smiling. “You’re quite good at that, Will.”

“God I might need a _shower_.” He was still laughing. “Can I call you back?”

“You may, mielasis.” Will thanked him and grabbed the phone, ending the call, and making a mad dash for the bathroom, the sticky feeling on his stomach becoming rather uncomfortable.

Once Will had cleaned everything up and curled back in bed, in just his underwear, he called Hannibal again, and spent the evening allowing the man to discuss the conference with him- what was being discussed, the presentations, Alana’s inappropriate commentary about the people around them. Will wanted Hannibal to talk forever, to drift off into sleep with his voice in his ear.

When he grew tired, that was exactly what Hannibal allowed him to do.

*

Will woke up to his alarm. He stretched, showered, threw on his clothes for a day with the dogs, and packed a bag for a night at the club. He looked at his clothing, then, with a shrug, chucked the vinyl shorts in. He was out the door before Beverly was even awake, something that never happened.

His co-workers pointed out he was in a rather good mood. He just shrugged it off to sleeping well- didn’t dare say there had been something so intimate to falling asleep to Hannibal talking to him that it had left him giddy. He played with the dogs, bathed them, confided in them alone about the butterflies in his stomach, that he couldn’t wait for Hannibal to come back home.

At the club that night, he slipped into his little vinyl short behind the curtain of one of the changing areas, pulled the nipple clamps Hannibal had left him from his bag and carefully put them in place, and looked at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself.

When he walked out, no one else seemed to other. A few of the girls cooed over him, staring and asking where “Little innocent Will” had gone with laughs. Jessie told him he looked stunning and forced him into a chair, telling him he needed some eyeliner to seal the deal. He was laughing and would have let the girls paint him as a clown if they wanted.

Will felt alive on the dance floor. He walked with a purpose, pressed up against strangers, because if _Hannibal_ wanted him, then everyone else _had_ to- Hannibal was god at this point, and Will was flying so high he could see his face.

He was on the stage, hand gripping the pool and lazily spinning around it to the giggles of a group of young women and two men when he spotted Beverly, holding a beer and grinning at him. He grinned back, blew a kiss to the group, and hopped down, making his way through the crowd to her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and she grabbed his face with her one hand, turning it in the light.

“Shit they put you in eyeliner! Oh I could kiss these girls.” She laughed. “I didn’t see you last night when I came home, or this morning when I got up, so I thought I’d stop in and have a drink. You look fucking amazing.” She threw her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. “God if I make you breakfast tomorrow will you give me a lap dance?”

Will laughed putting his arm around her waist and squeezing. “You know, I could use the practice,” he said, and Beverly grinned and dragged him through the crowd, lifting her beer in triumph, as Will yelled over the music that he wanted eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Someone go find my Will Graham in vinyl booty shorts. For science._


	6. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, I'm juggling multiple projects at once (which I'm not so good at XD) and trying to force myself to think about my finals. And working. Ya know, normal stuff.

_You've got to make me an offer that cannot be ignored.  
So let's head for home now everything I have is yours.  
Step by step and day by day-  
Every second counts I can't break away.  
(Leave no trace. Hide your face.)  
Full of desire (Temptation).  
Keep climbing higher and higher (Temptation).  
And you can take it or leave it (Temptation).  
But you'd better believe it.  
“Temptation” – Cradle of Filth (original, Heaven 17)_

Beverly kept her word, the next morning, teasing Will over breakfast that for a _shy guy_ he could shake his ass like a pro. He just grinned at her, reminded her maybe he wasn’t so shy after all.

“So when is Hannibal coming back?” she asked, starting on the dishes while Will gave Winston his breakfast.

“I woke up to a text from him saying the conference was going to last the full five days,” he said with a sigh. “So not soon enough is the only answer I have.” He picked up the dish towel, drying the plate Beverly handed him.

“Well you’ve got a few more nights to practice then, so you can give him a nice dance when he gets back.” She winked, and Will blushed, but didn’t deny the idea. “You know, I’d like to meet him.”

“Why?”

“Well, let’s see, I’m your best friend, I should meet your boyfriend.” She handed Will the last plate, turning around the lean her back against the sink and fold her arms.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Will pointed out, “That entails a relationship. We’re just...”

“Fucking?”

“Yeah.” Will dropped the dish towel, and Beverly frowned.

“Look...I’m not gonna push this too much right now, but are you so sure about that? I mean... you’re pretty into him, Will. And he seems pretty into you. You sure there’s not something else going on?” Will bit his lip but shook his head, and she sighed. “Okay. If you say so. Anyway, I got something for you.”

Will raised his eyebrows as Beverly walked off, motioning for Will to follow her. He did, into her room, and she pulled a little bag from under her bed, reaching inside and flinging a little piece of cloth at him. Will caught it, took one look at it bunched in his hand, and his cheeks went pink.

“Bev wha-“

“That one wasn’t for me,” she said with a laugh, grinning as he lifted the black thong with two tentative fingers. “Give him a _real_ welcome home, Will.”

“I can’t wear this-“

“Sure you can. Do I need to walk you through it?” His blush deepened and he shook his head, fingers playing with the small frills along the straps. “Go try it on with those skinny jeans we bought. Just trust me, okay?”

He wanted to throw it back at her face, but instead he left her room in a huff, slamming his door. Beverly waited, arms folded, in her doorway, until Will’s door reopened. He had put the jeans on like she asked, the denim hugging every curve of his legs and hips, and had- to her delight- torn his t-shirt off and not replaced it. She motioned for him to come closer and he did, walking with a sway in his hips she was pretty sure he didn’t realize he had picked up. She liked it. He stopped a step away and she closed the gap, reaching down and pressing her fingers right above the waist of his jeans, running them along and feeling the frills just poking out. She grabbed the straps and pulled them up slightly, so she could just see them, and Will was blushing.

“Hows it feel?”

“Like everything is falling out.” She laughed at that, pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to wear them long. Just long enough for him to see. Are you working the night he comes back?”

“Only with the dogs.” She grinned, rubbing her hands together.

“Good. Is he getting back late?”

“Around seven that night. He didn’t say anything about seeing me.” Beverly shrugged a shoulder.

“So we’ll surprise him! Now, go get changed, I don’t want you accidentally ripping that thing until he gets the chance to rip it off you.” He rolled his eyes, turning and walking away, and she blatantly stared at his ass. “And if you sway your hips anymore at me Graham, I’m going to take a bite right out of that fine ass!”

He flipped her off before slamming his door, his grin hidden from her laughing eyes.

*

Beverly had made the bus ride across town with him the night Hannibal was to arrive home. They timed it so Will was standing on the corner with her at about eight thirty, rocking on his feet, feeling nervous. He reached up to pop the second button on his shirt, and Beverly rolled her eyes and popped the third.

“Show some skin,” she said with a grin, tugging on the fabric and loving the way he gasped. Beneath his shirt, the nipple clamps Hannibal had given him were fastened in place. “I’m going to walk around the block twice. You better be in that house by the time I’m done- and don’t worry about coming home, I won’t be waiting up.” She pushed his glasses up his nose. “Also, tomorrow? Details on every little thing. Seriously, if you get a rug burn on your ass, I wanna know about it.”

She left Will before he could retort back, and he took a deep breath, before crossing the street, walking along the road and up to the house that still felt overbearing- at least, when he was alone, and staring up at it. He worried his lip as he rang the bell- worried Hannibal might be sleeping off the trip, worried he had plans, wasn’t interested in seeing Will-

When the door opened, Will’s mind went blank, falling right into those burgundy eyes. Hannibal hesitated a moment, before breaking into a soft smile. “Hello Will.”

“Hi,” Will whispered, “I uhm...I hope I’m not bothering you. I just...thought it might be nice to pop by.”

“You are never bothering me. Please, come in.” Hannibal stepped aside, allowing Will in, and closed the door. Will heard the lock turn and his stomach tightened, wondering if he should turn around and press right to Hannibal, if he should push him against the door and let him know just how much he really missed him.

Before he could, Hannibal had his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his hair and kissing at his playfully but tenderly. Will fell back into the touch, relieved, reaching down to clutch at Hannibal’s arms and actually laughing as Hannibal’s kisses tickled.

“I missed you,” the older man whispered, and Will smiled.

“I missed you too.” He squirmed around in Hannibal’s hold, turning to him, finally noticing he was missing his jacket, vest, and tie. He plucked at one of the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt, opening it. “Was I interrupting something?”

“I was going to shower and lie down with a book,” Hannibal said, and before Will could apologize, added, “but I much prefer your company. Would you like a glass of wine?” Before Will could answer he was ushering him inside, slipping off to get him a drink, and Will could only think it would give him some courage. He might need that.

He accepted the glass Hannibal offered, taking a sip and walking into the living room with him, waiting until Hannibal had settled on the couch to slip in against him, happily sliding under the arm that wrapped around his shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about the conference?” Will asked.

“Are you interested in hearing about it, William?” Will shrugged a shoulder.

“I dunno. Truth be told, I’m just interested in you.” He blushed when he realized that may have sounded too _affectionate_ , and added, “You can talk about it if you want, or we can just sit here. Either works me for, really. I just missed you. A ton.”

When he was done he realized he had only made it worse. He took a large drink of his wine, trying to hide, and felt Hannibal’s hand toying with some of his curls. The longer they sat there, the more he was losing his nerve- he wanted to make up for lost time with Hannibal, but at the same time he was enjoying just _being_ with him.

He was relieved when Hannibal took his wine glass from him and set it aside, cupping his face affectionately when he returned and placing a kiss to his mouth. Will relaxed, eased into that- he knew this, he knew this mouth now and the way it moved and Hannibal’s hands. When Hannibal’s tongue pressed to the seam of his mouth he opened, letting a small, pleased noise escape as he reached for Hannibal’s jacket, pushing it aside to run his hands along his chest. One of Hannibal’s hands slipped down his neck, stroked his pulse point with his thumb as Will whimpered, before running down to his chest, stopping at the gasp from Will and the feel of the clamps below his shirt.

“Oh Will,” he breathed, smiling, “Perhaps I should just take you upstairs.”

“Yes,” Will gasped as the last word barely left Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal toyed gently with the clamp through Will’s shirt, made the younger man squirm around, quickly hardening in his jeans. Finally Will was pulling away, squirming to stand up, to lead Hannibal upstairs because he was beside himself and needed a fix- just one, he told himself, and then he would be fine for the night and they could _talk_ if they wanted.

As Will stood, twisting away, his shirt rose up along the small of his back, and Hannibal caught a glimpse of something soft and black along the edges of his hips. When Will straightened his jeans hitched slightly lower, and Hannibal clearly made out the details of the straps, his breath hitching as he grinned.

“William,” he nearly rasped, and Will looked back, followed his eyes down, his face burning hot and red when he realized his little surprise had been noticed. He sucked his lip into his mouth for a moment, thought about Beverly lecturing him on the way here, telling him to be _confident_. Be playful.

He grabbed the waist of his jeans, scrunching them down until Hannibal could see the fabric joining in an inverted pyramid over his ass. He smiled.

“You want this?” Will whispered, cheeks burning and breathy already, his heart in his throat, “You have to catch me.” And then he was turning and running for the stairs, laughing from nerves and excitement. He took them two at a time, heard Hannibal pushing himself from the couch, and when he hit the top of the stairs and looked back, saw the man smiling, chuckling, indeed chasing.

Will’s belly went hot and fluttery and he tore down the hallway to Hannibal’s room, running inside and hopping onto the bed with a laugh, Hannibal in the room a moment later, collapsing behind him and wrapping an arm around him, pressing up against his back, mouth finding Will’s neck. He mouthed more than kissed at the skin, laughing, as Will squirmed, grinning.

“I believe I caught you,” Hannibal breathed.

“Only because I let you,” Will teased, rolling onto his back and enjoying the smile on Hannibal’s face. “Getting slow in your years?” His smile turned wicked, and Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re terribly naughty, Will.” Will was silently relieved Hannibal hadn’t been offended by the friendly jab. “What has gotten into you?”

“Not you. We should fix that.” Hannibal let his breath still, staring at Will for a moment, before he sat up, dragging the boy over onto his lap as he squirmed, laughing. Hannibal hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Will’s jeans and tugged, and Will arched, allowing them to be tugged down his thighs, sucking on his lower lip as Hannibal looked over his ass, tracing a finger along some of the fabric.

“Did you wear this just for me, Will?” he asked, voice low and silky, “Or have you been seducing the entire city while I was away?” Will squirmed, pushing back into his hand as he cupped his ass.

“O-only for you,” he breathed, knowing Hannibal was very aware of his erection digging down into his lover’s thigh. “There is no one else.”

“Well it’s good to know that you belong to me.” Will shivered, groaned. “But you _have_ been terribly naughty, Will. I believe I may need to teach you a lesson.”

“A wha- AH!” Will cried out as suddenly Hannibal’s hand lifted and came down hard on his ass. He jerked his head back, staring, as Hannibal did it again, the smallest of smiles on his mouth. “What are you _doing_?” Another contact, this one lower on his thighs, and he winced- but drove down against Hannibal’s thigh harder, trying to find friction, the thin fabric adding to his frustration.

Hannibal’s smile broadened. “This is what happens to naughty boys, William.” Another smack, and Will cried out, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. “Are you a naughty boy, Will?”

“Yes,” Will breathed, “God yes.” The next smack was harder, and Will bit his lip, tasting the faintest hint of blood. He groaned, had no idea why the sting in his flesh made him feel hot and suffocating- all he knew was that he was painfully hard and needed Hannibal to help him. “Hannibal, I’m-“ He cut off with a cry again, Hannibal connected with the bright red flesh, then stopping to knead it, making Will hiss.

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Will hesitated, and there was one more smack, before he cried out yes, tossing his head, grinding against Hannibal’s thigh.

“I-I’ll be good,” he gasped, “Whatever you want, H-Hannibal. Just touch me, _fuck_.” There was another smack for good measure, then Hannibal was pushing Will onto the bed, rolling him over onto his back, cupping him through the thin fabric his cock strained against. Will moaned, pushing up into his hand, tossing his head. Hannibal enjoyed the sight, pulled the fabric away carefully to wrap his hand around Will’s leaking cock. “Oh fuck,” Will breathed, his mind reeling at Hannibal’s touch. Nearly a week without it made it feel like the first time, like Hannibal had never touched him before, and he was so far gone he was sure he wouldn’t last if the man actually stroked him. “I’ll cum, stop-“

“Is that not the point, mielasis?” Hannibal whispered, stroking up, dragging his thumb over Will’s slit and leaving a wet trail along his cock as he brought his hand back down. Will cried out, rocking with his hand for a few strokes, before his body shook and he cried out, tipping his head back with his release as he rode through each wave, Hannibal stroking him until he was nothing but ragged breaths. When he went lax against the mattress, staring up in a daze at Hannibal, the psychiatrist lifted his hand, tracing his tongue along it. “My darling Will,” he whispered, “for such a naughty boy, you are as sweet as ever.”

Will groaned, felt his cock aching, and would have rolled over and begged for more in that very second if Hannibal had asked him to.

*

Hannibal had considered it, turning Will over and taking him then and there. But he found he was more interested in watching the boy ride his high down, collect his breath. When Will had finally sat up, he’d winced, his ass sore, and Hannibal had soothed him with a kiss and a promise that he would make it feel better.

That was how he found himself in his master bathroom, tub filled with warm water and a lavender scented oil that lulled his mind. Will was watching from the doorway, his jeans discarded, allowing his shirt to hang down over him and his beautifully enticing choice in undergarments, and Hannibal could feel his eyes. They were making his pulse pound.

As he lit a few candles, Will finally walked into the bathroom, the flicking, faint light casting shadows across his face that Hannibal could barely believe. He painted them into his memory, for later.

“Come here,” he whispered, and Will did, allowed Hannibal to unbutton his shirt, strip it from him. He removed the clamps, dipping down to wrap his mouth around each nipple in turn, soothing the achingly sensitive flesh with his tongue, until Will was whimpering and shaking.

The last thing he removed was the thong, the sound of the fabric running along Will’s skin as he tugged it down and then allowed the boy to step out of it driving him silently mad. Once Will was naked, he gestured towards the tub, but Will just stared. “It will make you feel much better,” Hannibal whispered, running a hand along the small of his back, then the red flesh of his ass. Will sucked his lip into his mouth, then nodded, walking over and carefully climbing in as Hannibal stripped. Hannibal was aware of Will watching him once he was settled, and when he dared to look the boy’s lips were parted in silent appreciation.

Hannibal climbed in, settling behind him, and then pulled Will against his back, running his hands along his arms and side beneath the water. Will’s head dropped back against his shoulder, sighing happily.

“You were right,” he murmured, “I feel better already.” Hannibal smiled, kissing his temple, sampling the sweet scent locked into his hair. He glanced down, saw Will’s dark eyelashes fluttering, examined his face for a moment from the odd angle. It was still achingly perfect, he mused, noticing the faint, few freckles to dot his skin, hidden in his stubble. He had a small indent in his ear lobe, and Hannibal found himself smiling, realizing they were pierced- simply left unadorned. He thought to ask Will about it, but his thoughts ceased when Will took one of Hannibal’s hands, lifted it from the water and held it over his face, tracing along his fingers and palm, examining the curves and bones.

“What are you looking for?” He watched, fascinated by Will’s fascination.

“What makes you so perfect.” Will brought Hannibal’s finger tips down to his mouth, kissed them, and Hannibal felt a warmth spreading through him. He kissed Will’s temple again as the boy continued his exploration, kissing at his palms. “I swear it’s a different world when I’m with you.”

Will’s cheeks grew hot, and Hannibal nuzzled into his hair, “Mano gražus Will,” he whispered, and Will kissed his wrist.

“What does that mean?”

“My beautiful Will.” The younger man stilled, before he untangled from Hannibal’s arms, shifting around onto his knees and carefully straddling him, arms resting over Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Am I really yours?” He asked, staring into Hannibal in a way the man was sure no one had. He wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, hands pressing to the small of his back.

“Do you not want to be?” Will sucked on his lip, pressing closer, all smooth, scented skin and heat.

“I want to be,” he finally said, “I...I already am. I think.” His cheeks flushed, and Hannibal wondered what was running through that mind of his, what thoughts were tangling in with nerves and slighting those stormy eyes. In the dim light they were only a few shades from black, Will’s body still humming with the faintest hint of post orgasmic high. He pulled one arm from Hannibal’s shoulders, reaching behind him, taking one of Hannibal’s hands and guiding over his gas gently- the skin still sensitive- pressing it between flesh, before Hannibal took over, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Will’s neck as he pressed a finger into his body.

Will shivered. He wrapped his arms back around Hannibal, let the man leisurely stretch him, one finger turning to two, but the two lingering, more intent on touching then anything more. Will didn’t protest, kissed along Hannibal’s jawline, mewling at the small touches, mouthing his name into his cheek, his neck. When he finally pushed a third finger inside Will sighed, nuzzling into Hannibal’s hair, breathing against his hair.

“You’re mine too,” Will whispered, tongue tracing the shell of Hannibal’s ear. “It works both ways, Hannibal.” He clung to the psychiatrist as Hannibal hit that perfect spot inside him, Hannibal pursing his lips, wanting to swallow Will down and lock him away inside himself.

Will pushed his hand away when he was ready, reaching into the water and grasping Hannibal’s cock- he had been hard the whole time, he knew Will knew- and sinking down very slowly onto him, head tipping back as he sighed, filled once again. Hannibal watched, breath hitching at the tight heat, hands finding and holding Will’s hips, thumbs stroking the skin gently. Will didn’t move, finally straightened up and looked at him, just searched him. Hannibal saw things in those eyes- torrents of emotions that Will was incapable of hiding- things he was sure the younger man didn’t know he was sharing.

Desire, a suffocating amount of trust, admiration. Affection, thick and palpable and so much sweeter than what Hannibal expected.

When Will did move it was slowly. A slight rise, a push back down. The water sloshed around them, Will leaning in, hands on Hannibal’s chest, accepting the help from Hannibal’s hands to guide his hips. Painfully slow. Sweetly slow.

This wasn’t about release, Hannibal realized. That would come, inevitably, but that wasn’t Will’s goal. He wasn’t sure Will even knew what his goal truly was.

Hannibal leaned closer, found Will’s mouth, kissed him gently. “Išvaizdus,” he whispered, allowing Will to drink down the sounds he didn’t understand, “Dangiškas.” Will whimpered, mouthing against Hannibal’s lips, silent words. “Speak to me, Will.” He pushed up into him, clutched at wet, warm skin.

“Unf, H-Hannibal,” he gasped, pressing his forehead against his lover’s. “I-I think I-“ He cut off, biting his lip, shaking his head, eyes wet. Hannibal was brushing along every spot so sweetly inside him that his mind was hot and hazy, but not frantic. Will bit back more words, refusing to continue, and Hannibal accepted the silence heavily- wanting that glimpse into Will’s mind. Instead he held him and searched his mouth, feeling the boy shuddering around him until they were a tangle of need, until Hannibal couldn’t bare it and he was groaning into Will’s kiss swollen lips, the boy riding out Hannibal’s orgasm before his own finally struck him, left him nearly sobbing in Hannibal’s arms.

*

“You can come in,” Will whispered as Hannibal’s car pulled up to the curb, at his apartment the following afternoon. “I mean, if you want. If you’re not in a rush.”

Hannibal checked his watch. “I have a few minutes to spare, before I need to get to my office.” Will smiled, feeling an odd giddiness at the idea of Hannibal inside _his_ space. He led him up the stairs, unlocked the door, and barely had it open before Winston was right there, tail wagging, glancing from Will to Hannibal excitedly.

“Hi Winston,” Will said, crouching down to scratch behind his ear. “Winston, this is Hannibal. Hannibal,” he looked up at his lover, beaming, “this is Winston.” Hannibal leaned down, gave Winston a quick pat, and the dog wagged his tail excitedly. “Lemme just take him outside real fast,” Will said, “you can sit down. It’ll take like a minute, tops.”

He grabbed Winston’s leash and was leading him outside. Hannibal watched him go, then slipped over to the couch, settling in. The apartment wasn’t large, but there was something oddly enjoyable about it- perhaps because it seemed to radiate _Will_ , from the almost organized clutter here and there- the small coffee table hosted a pile of books, although as Hannibal leaned over, he mused they were not Will’s.

Will returned a moment later, Winston prancing in and settling on the floor happily. The younger man walked over to Hannibal, forced him to sit up straight so he could slip right onto his lap with a smile. “Sorry, Bev leaves her books all over when she’s grading. Finals are coming up and I know she’s dreading them.” He looked at Hannibal, kissed his jawline quickly. “Sorry it’s so...simple. I know it’s not like your house.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, leaning back into the couch and pulling him with him. “Hush mielasis, it is not the environment I’m interested in- but the people. Specifically, person.” He bumped his nose against Will’s, who laughed joyously.

“God you’re amazing,” he whispered, shifting around until he was straddling Hannibal. “Seriously. How is it that you’re not tied down already?” Hannibal chuckled.

“I find more joy in the life I have crafted than I would having someone come and alter my mold. However,” he kissed Will gently, “I find your alterations are quite pleasing. And I would say you have me at least fenced in, dear Will.”

Will blushed, tensing, not entirely sure how he should take that, but then Hannibal was kissing him and he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He was just pressing against Hannibal when he heard the lock turning and the door opening, and with a start her jerked back, tumbling off Hannibal and falling right to the floor.

“Oh jesus,” Beverly said, staring at Will, sprawled out. “You okay?”

“F-fine,” Will muttered, accepting Hannibal’s hand as the man leaned forward and pulled him up. “Thank you.” Will stood, rubbing the back of his neck, watching Beverly flick her eyes from him to Hannibal. “Uh, Bev...this is Hannibal. Hannibal, this is Beverly...my roommate.”

Hannibal stood up as Beverly walked over, inclining his head. “Lovely to meet you.”

“You too,” she said with a smirk. “Finally.” Will blushed, glaring at Beverly, and then felt Hannibal’s arm wrap around him, his mouth pressing to his temple.

“I have to go, mielasis,” he whispered. “I do not want to keep a patient waiting. I will speak with you later.” Will nodded, turning and accepting to kiss Hannibal offered, blushing when he felt Hannibal’s tongue trace his lower lip before he pulled away. “It was lovely to meet you, Beverly.”

“Yeah, likewise,” she said, watching as he walked to the door in a mesmerized sort of state. When the door closed she turned to Will, staring. “Jesus Will.”

“What?”

“He’s fucking hot.”Will blushed, laughing nervously.

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Like...holy shit. Will. Just...” Beverly shook her head. “He’s great looking, he’s buying you stuff, and I’d dare say from your reactions and what you tell me a god between the sheets. You literally could not get anything better.”

“Bev, I know he’s out of my league-“

“No, I’m not saying that! Just, Will....you’ve got a good thing here.” She walked over, slinging her arm around his shoulders. “A very good thing. You ever wanna spice things up and bring a third person in on the fun, lemme know.”

“Beverly!” He was blushing more and she just laughed.

“So, rug burn on your ass?” His blush darkened.

“No, just slap marks.” Beverly stared at him, shoving him playfully.

“Oh my god, you’re not kidding!” Will shook his head. “So uh, your underwear went over well then?” A nod. “And how’d you like being spanked?”

“Bev-“

“Oh just tell me. Pretty fun, huh?” He gawked at her and she shrugged, walking away towards her room. Will followed, feeling as if she had a string around him, tugging him along. “It’s fun to return the favor too.”

“I...I don’t think Hannibal would let me do that.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem the type to let you bend him over your knee. Shame, I’m sure he’s got a killer ass.” Will frowned, and Beverly just shrugged. “Just stating a fact, Will. Don’t worry, I won’t move in on your territory.”

“He’s not my...territory.” _You’re mine too. It works both ways, Hannibal_. Will heard himself and wondered if he was lying then, staring at Beverly. “We’re just...”

“Fucking?” Will nodded. “Yeah yeah yeah, okay. Not sure I still buy that, but fine. Stay in denial. Anyway, just get your revenge another way. Pop on a pair of heels and show him you can be the boss.”

Will flopped down onto her bed as Beverly started pullwing her button down off, hunting around for a t-shirt. “You’re crazy. I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Will was quiet for a second, wondering why he _couldn’t_. “I wouldn’t be able to walk,” he started with, “And...what if he’s not into that?”

“I’ll teach you how to walk in ‘em. And honey,” she said, turning to Will, t-shirt in hand, uncaring that she was in her bra. With Will she simply didn’t care about most personal boundaries. “If he’s not into it, he’ll let you know, and you stop. It won’t shatter anything. Besides, if your underwear went over so well, I can only imagine this will too.”

Will hesitated, sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “You’re a horrible influence,” he whispered, and Beverly was squealing, hopping onto the bed and straddling him with a triumphant smile. Will laughed, and decided to keep the rest of his night with Hannibal to himself- something about it far too intimate to try to explain to the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lithuanian used (thanks to Google Translate so it's not perfect :/):  
> Mano gražus - my beautiful  
> Išvaizdus - handsome, nice, beautiful  
> Dangiškas -Heavenly, marvelous, wonderful


	7. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys I would return to this fic and finish it! <3

_“Got no salvation (no salvation)- Got no salvation.  
Got nor religion (no religion)- My religion is you.  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)- Take a bite of me boy.  
Show me your teeth, I'm a tough bitch._

_Got my addictions (my addictions),  
And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)- No one's perfect.  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)- Take a bite of me boy.  
Show me your teeth,  
I just need a little guidance.”  
“Teeth”, Lady Gaga_

Will was sleeping soundly, Winston curled up at the foot of his bed, when his phone started buzzing. He grimaced, burying his face into his pillow as he reached for it blindly, dragging it to him in the dark and answering the call without looking, mumbling “Hello?” in his beyond half asleep state.

“Hello Will.” Will rolled onto his side, freeing his face from the pillow, blinking away sleep at the sound of Hannibal’s voice.

“Hannibal, hi.”

“Did I wake you?” Will contemplated for a moment, knew the man already knew the answer to his question.

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“After ten.” Will yawned.

“Oh. Sorry, I had a really late night at the club last night.” He snuggled down further into his blankets, wishing he was in Hannibal’s bed and not his own. Even if he hadn’t spent very many full nights with the man, his bed was far more comfortable- mostly, because Hannibal was in it. Solid and warm, perfect for Will to curl up against.

He frowned, scolding himself silently over such thoughts. Too intimate, too affectionate. But he kept them regardless.

“I am sorry for waking you,” Hannibal said softly, his voice soothing, “I was hoping you might be interested in having lunch with me?”

“Don’t you have patients?”

“Family emergency. I seem to be free until this afternoon. Of course, if you have other obligations.”

“No, no lunch sounds great.” Will sat up, raked a hand back through his hair. “I just need to, uh, shower.” _And find something to wear. Oh hell, lunch with Hannibal, what do I_ -

“Would it be too inconvenient for me to pick you up at eleven thirty?”

“Not at all.” Will smiled, and that was the last thing he said beyond his soft _good-bye_ before the line went dead, and the panic began to set in.

*

Will was terrified, when he made his way down the stairs of his apartment complex, that he was under dressed. He didn’t own a single article of clothing that was close to _classy_ , and the best he could do were the new jeans Beverly had insisted on, and a simply black t-shirt thrown on under one of his red plaid shirts. He made a mental note that, if Hannibal was going to be taking him places, perhaps he should invest in something nicer to wear.

He saw the Bentley waiting across the street, and his heart leapt up into his throat. He tried to cross casually, felt sure he was going to trip over his own feet, could barely breathe until he was settled in the passenger seat. At the club, he found lately he had almost endless courage with Hannibal, and even in the man’s home- when they were closed off and the end goal was inevitably _sex_. Will didn’t question Hannibal’s attraction to him, or his own to the man- he had a confidence in his sexual life he had never, _ever_ had before.

But this, something so mundane as lunch- that left Will floored. His confidence dissipated, and he was left with just his own social anxiety.

“Hello mielasis,” Hannibal said, leaning over to finding Will’s mouth for a brief, chaste kiss. Somehow it left Will just as dizzy as if Hannibal were pushing him back into the seat and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

“H-hi,” Will breathed, folding his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, and saying no more as Hannibal pulled his car back into traffic, and they were off.

*

Will thought the cafe looked _expensive_ , but sitting outside at a small table, he didn’t feel quite so out of place- only when compared to Hannibal suit, but he almost didn’t mind. For a moment, he could imagine working on the buttons to his vest and opening it, and that made him feel oddly at ease.

Hannibal gave a half smirk, lifting his glass of champagne. “Is there something on your mind, dear Will?” Will raised his eyes as Hannibal took a sip, and flushed, cheeks turning a rosy pink that sent a shiver of pure arousal through Hannibal.

“Sorry I uh...I just feel out of place.” He shrugged a shoulder, his button down beginning to slid off one shoulder. He looked so young, it seemed almost a sin. “You look so...I dunno, _regal_ , and I look like a kid or something.” Will sighed, reached for his own glass of champagne- making a mental note to brace himself when he told Beverly he was drinking champagne in the middle of the day, she’d have a pleased fit- and took a small sip.

Hannibal smiled at that, tilting his head. “You are never out of place, so long as you are with me, mielasis.” He reached into his jacket, pulling a small box from an inner pocket, and carefully sliding it across the table. Will eyed it for a moment, confused, which only made Hannibal smile more. “It is for you.”

“Oh.” Will didn’t know what else to say- he looked around quickly before reaching for the box, pulling it to him. So far the only gifts Hannibal had given him had been sexual in nature, and he couldn’t imagine open something like that in public. But the box was tiny, he couldn’t imagine what it was. Carefully, Will opened it, holding it close, and stared in as the sun hit a set of small diamond stud earrings, and the twinkled up at him. He exhaled, looked up at Hannibal, staring at him for a moment. “Han-“

“I noticed the other night,” Hannibal said, stopping Will’s response. “Why don’t you wear earrings, if your ears are pierced?”

“I uh...I thought it was silly.” Will shrugged a shoulder, and Hannibal caught the button down slipping off his shoulder more. He wished they were back at his home, taht the button down was his own, and that Will was wearing nothing else. “I was teased for ‘em for a while, so I took them out. God it’s been years.”

“I think they would look lovely on you.” Will hesitated, looking down at them, and Hannibal saw the secret joy in his eyes, the glimmer that proved he _did_ like them, and very much.

“I can’t,” Will finally whispered, “Hannibal they look expensive.” He ghosted a finger tip inside the box, ran it over one, felt the sharp edges, noticed the white gold base.

“They are,” Hannibal said, matter-of-factly, “Please Will. It would make me very happy.” Will sucked on his lower lip for a moment, before nodding, setting the box down and carefully pulling one out. He settled it in his ear with an ease that would have suggested he’d never stopped wearing the jewelry, and once both were in place ran his own fingers over them.

“Do they look okay?” Hannibal stood up, walking around the small table, and cupped Will’s face, holding it steady as he leaned in closer. Will felt the man’s breath on his lips, felt the core of his belly growing hot and tight. Hannibal reached back, let his thumbs trail over Will’s ears as his fingers tangled in his curls.

“They look lovely, mielasis,” he whispered, closing the gap and claiming Will’s mouth in a kiss- one that became, very quickly, anything but chaste, and has Will clutching at the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket as the man’s tongue delved into his mouth and left his mind spinning. For a moment, Will forgot the world around him and focused on being _lovely_ for just Hannibal.

*

It took no time at all for the girls at the club to fuss over Will that evening, noticing the diamonds in his ears. They asked if they were real, and when all Will did in response was grin, there was an eruption of cheers and happy cries around him. Jessie had to shoo the girls off of him so he could breathe- and so she could demand to smudge his eyes with her eyeliner again. He let her without a fight.

Will felt alive, moving through the club. The black vinyl clung to his skin like liquid, his earrings caught the colors off the neon pulsing lights, and his eyes were startling behind their frame of kohl. He felt like a different person entirely, and that made it easier to press up against the men and women who eyed him, let them touch and tease. He’d barely been out an hour when he was sneaking back to the dressing area to pull the tips from his shorts- making a mental note that he really did want to set something aside and try to buy something nicer to wear with Hannibal.

It was about eleven when one of the girls was grabbing Will’s arm, leaning in to scream almost into his ear over the music that someone was requesting him. Will raised an eyebrow, and she just waved in the general direction of the tables and hurried off. Will slipped through the crowds, throwing a cheer to Jessie on stage as she flung her honey curls as she spun around the pole- something Will wondered if he could ever master. Maybe someday.

He broke through the crowd, scanned the room, and stopped at a far table, the woman staring intently at him over her beer. He recognized her- didn’t remember her name, but he knew her. Hannibal’s friend- the one who had dragged him here in the first place.

His stomach knotted, and his courage began to fade slightly. Still, Will squared his shoulders and held his head high, hips swaying as he walked over, leaning a hip against the table and flashing her a charming, playful smile.

“Hi.”

Alana sipped her beer once more, before setting it down. “Will, isn’t it?” He nodded. “Do you know who I am?”

“I don’t know your name,” he admitted, “But you’re Hannibal’s friend.”

Alana nodded, gestured towards the chair opposite her. “Sit.” Will obeyed, the chair cold against his bare thighs, and felt suddenly small under her gaze. “I won’t waste your time, and I’m sorry to do this here, but I didn’t know how else to get a hold of you. I just want to know what your intentions with Hannibal are.”

“My...intentions?” Will’s cheeks flushed, and his tongue darted out, licking his lips. “I-“

“Don’t lie to me, either,” she said, leaning her elbows on the table, “I’ll know. Listen kid, I’m no stranger to Hannibal having affairs. I’ve been his friend for a long time, I’ve seen them- men and women alike. Which is why you baffle me.” She finished off her beer, pushing it aside. “You’re not his type.”

“I could have figured that out myself,” Will pointed out, turning his head once to check the floor, make sure he wasn’t going to get yelled at for sitting. The light caught his earrings, and Alana frowned.

“Hannibal gave you those.” It wasn’t a question, but Will opened his mouth to answer as if it were. She raised her hand to silence him. “You don’t need to affirm it, I can tell they’re expensive. Look, kid, I don’t know exactly what the two of you are doing, and I know need to know- I’m just looking out for my friend. I’ve never seen him have an affair last very long- but then again, I’ve never seen him hide one from me, either. I’m curious where you stand in all this.”

Will opened his mouth to try and say something, but was cut off when a hand slapped his bare shoulder, and Beverly was leaning over him, grinning, her long hair tickling his chest.

“Slacking on the job Graham?” she teased, messing up his curls and then looking at Alana, her smile turning down into a sly line. “Oh my, Will, who _is_ your friend?”

“She’s not me-“

“I’m a friend of Hannibal’s,” Alana said, and Beverly grinned.

“Well hot damn, of course that beautiful man would have beautiful friends.” Beverly rubbed her hand between Will’s shoulders, felt the tension there and pressed harder, Will melting slightly under her touch. “I’ve had a long day and I was going to grab a beer and harass Will for the evening, let me grab you one.” Before Alana could say anything, Beverly was off, and Will silently thanked her. He pushed himself up, forcing a smile for Alana.

“I’ve got to get back out there,” he said, “I’ll get in trouble if I just sit here. We’ll have to talk again sometime.” Will hurried as quickly as he could from the table, happy to be pressed between strangers, and trying to put Alana’s question to rest in his mind.

_I’m curious where you stand in all of this_.

*

Just after midnight Will slipped back to the dressing room again, sitting down for a moment and downing half a bottle of water, feeling hot from the lights and the bodies. He checked his phone and found Hannibal had sent him a text, asking how the evening was going. Will considered telling him about Alana, got so far as to type out _fine_ , when Jessie was calling him to give a lap dance with her to a couple that had come in. He sent it at that and left, putting it all out of his mind again.

When Jessie had said couple, Will thought she had meant _two_ , not a couple and ten of their closest friends and family. He was laughing regardless, pulling one of the other girls in. He offered to pull in another male dancer, but the girls were shaking their heads, very happy with him. So happy, even, that they bought he and the two girls a round of shots, and Will threw his head back happily with it, knowing they were watching his throat work.

They gave him one more to do before he left, walking back into the crowd with a fresh flush to his cheeks, sliding past strangers and thinking he should check on Beverly- wondered if she was still with Alana, and knew he’d have to find out, even if he didn’t want a confrontation with her again. He was just breaking from the crowd and heading towards the dressing room, thinking it’d be easier to text her, when he felt it, that sudden pin prick along his neck, the heat clenching at his spine. He turned, scanned the room, and saw him, arms folded and casually watching him from a distance- eyes unreadable in this light, from this far.

Hannibal.

Will hesitated, and Hannibal moved first, walking towards him, eyes heavy on his body. Will shivered, tilted his head back a little to look up at him as he closed in, expected a greeting-

Instead felt a hand tangling in his hair, his head being held back at that angle as Hannibal’s mouth pressed against his. Will gasped, reached out and clutched at his sweater- he’d stripped of his suit, Will realized in the back of his mind- and held on as Hannibal’s tongue pushed into his mouth, pulled a broken mewl from him that was swallowed up by the room. Hannibal other arm wrapped around him, hand pressed to the small of his back and pulled him in.

“Hann-ibal,” Will whimpered, barely able to form the words between the kisses as he tried to steal breath. He thought to tell him _not here_ , but he couldn’t stop, wanting to hook a leg around him and grind against him, feeling hot from the room, the bodies, the alcohol. Feeling needy having him so close in a place where Will felt in control.

Hannibal finally release his mouth, but kept him close. He smiled down at Will, hand moving from his curls to let his thumb stroke along his cheek. “You look rather impressive, dear Will.” Will blushed more, the color creeping down his neck.

“Bev picked them out,” he whispered, meaning the shorts. Hannibal nodded.

“Remind me to thank her for her taste. And your eyes?”

“Just something the girls do.” He ran his finger along Hannibal’s chest, offering a playful smile. “Did you just come to look?”

“Yes,” Hannibal offered, “However I believe my plans are changing.”

“Oh?” Will licked his lips, quickly, a small dart of his tongue, but he knew from the light in Hannibal’s eyes that he saw it. “What are you thinking now?”

“I’m thinking I should take you home.” Will shivered, and pulled away, offering a quick _let me grab my bag_ , and not caring at all what anyone had to say about him leaving early. He heard Hannibal call behind him not to change.

Will reemerged a minute later, bag thrown over his shoulder, and accepted Hannibal’s arm to hold onto. They cut through the dance floor, and Jessie, who was just leaving a customer, gave Will a quizzical look. A quick look at Hannibal had her grinning though, raising her hand and waving him off, and Will held his arm tighter, feeling like a teenager at the way his heart was fluttering in his chest and belly, even out through his arms and legs.

They broke through the crowd, and Will didn’t register that Hannibal had stopped moving until he was yanked back by the man’s arm not moving as they walked. He turned, looked at him, then followed his gaze.

Alana was still there, sitting at her table. Beverly was still with her, and the two were laughing.

“Oh, uh, she uhm. She came to see me.” Hannibal looked down at Will, who swallowed the lump in his throat. “Beverly offered to buy her a drink, she came to surprise me-“

“We should let her know you’re leaving,” Hannibal said, “It would be rude not to.”

“I can text her-“ Will was cut off as Hannibal turned and made his way for the two. Will followed, helpless to not, watched as Alana looked up from her drink and froze as Hannibal stopped, leaning his hip against her table.

“Hannibal,” she said, “What a surprise.”

“What are you doing here Alana?” His tone was nothing close to friendly, and it made Will cringe for a second. He didn’t want to create friction between Hannibal and his friend- as much as he didn’t like the way she had been speaking to him.

“I came for a drink and a show,” she said with a frown, “What are _you_ doing here, Hannibal?”

“I came to see my-“ he stopped himself, hesitated for a moment, as if searching for a word, and then continued, “I came to see Will.” Will wondered what Hannibal’s original intended sentence was, and felt his heart fluttering down along his belly in excitement. He still didn’t know exactly how to handle or categorize it. “We need to have a talk, Alana.”

Alana seemed ready to stand up and have it with him, there and then, but Beverly reached out, placing a hand gently on her arm, while Will clung to one of Hannibal’s pushing closer.

“Can you two do it another time?” Will whispered, “If you don’t get me outta here soon, I’ll get dragged back to work.” Will pressed fully against Hannibal, leaning into his ear to whisper, “And the only work I wanna do is on you.”

Will felt Hannibal tense for a moment- a wave of excitement, before he gave Alana one long look, then turned, pressing his mouth to Will’s temple for a moment, before guiding him towards the door. The air outside hit Will like a wall, chilled compared to the packed club, and he shivered as they walked towards the car. Hannibal opened the door for him, pulling his tan sweater off in one fluid motion and holding out to Will, who looked at it, but didn’t touch.

“You’re cold,” Hannibal said, and Will’s fingers flexed but he still didn’t move to take it.

“I’ll be fine once we get to your house. You wanted me to stay in the shorts, remember? I don’t think that sweater will quite work with the...look.” He chuckled, but then Hannibal pressed it to his chest, and Will reached up, clutching it close as the doctor leaned down, pressing his mouth to Will’s and sending his conscious spiraling down into an abyss of desire, all locked up under Hannibal’s tongue.

“I remember well,” he whispered, his breath warm, “Yet I care more for your well being than aesthetics. Besides, perhaps I like the idea of you wrapped up in something of _mine_.” He stepped back, and Will hated to loss of his body heat. He looked at the sweater, then quickly pulled it on, smelling Hannibal’s cologne as it went over his head. It was soft- almost ridiculously soft, and Will was sure it was expensive. He tugged on it gently, loving the way it lay against his body instead of clinging more, as it had on Hannibal. That extra space felt like it was filled by Hannibal’s very existence.

“Thank you,” Will whispered, leaning in to kiss Hannibal’s cheek quickly, before he climbed in and the door was closed. As he walked around the car, Hannibal absent mindedly rubbed his cheek, as it to push the kiss under his flesh and leave it locked in his tissue forever.

*

Will beat Hannibal to the door of his home, waited anxiously for him to unlock the door and usher him in. His quick movements left only peeks of the vinyl shorts under the over sized- for him, anyway- sweater, like a small surprise, and left Hannibal staring. Will felt his eyes, and smiled, stopping a few paces in and turning around, having toes his shoes off.

“Race you to the bedroom,” he said, winking at Hannibal, and then he was off, clutching the strap of his bag as it rested on his shoulder, bouncing as he ran. He wasn’t sure if Hannibal would follow, but he didn’t chance a look back as he took the stairs two at a time, rushed into Hannibal’s bedroom and chucked his bag to the side, and quickly tugged the sweater off over his head, dropping it on the edge of the bed. He turned, waited, and was pleased to see Hannibal appear a moment later, his hair having fallen loose from its hold as he had chased Will, now dusting his forehead.

He was smiling.

“Beat you,” Will said.

“You have cheated, dear Will. You had a head start.”

Will frowned, taking slow steps towards Hannibal, his hips swaying carefully, the lights in the room catching the liquid reflection of the vinyl. “I’m sorry,” he said, stopping directly in front of Hannibal and dropping to his knees in one fluid motion. He reached up, running his hands along Hannibal’s groin, fingers working on the button and zipper to his pants. “I’ll have to make it up to you, darlin’.”

There was a brief moment where Hannibal cataloged Will’s accent, before his cock- half hard and hot- was pulled free of his clothing, and Will was wrapping his mouth around it, sucking happily. Hannibal groaned, clenched his hands at his side, as he hardened against Will’s tongue, who hummed, pleased, and clutched at Hannibal’s thighs. He watched as the boy’s head bobbed, as his cock disappeared into those pink lips. From time to time, Will would looked up, catch his gaze and hold it for a moment.

Hannibal’s stomach tightened each time he did. When Will pulled off his cock entirely, pressing down to the base of the shaft and dragging his tongue up it, he held Hannibal’s gaze for the entire movement. The man Hannibal released would have reminded the doctor of a pleasure crazed harlot, had he the capacity to think at this point. It was taking what little mental power he had left to focus on not painting Will’s pink lips a pearly white.

“Careful,” he breathed, reaching down and gripping Will by his chocolate curls. “You wouldn’t want our fun to be over so quickly, Will.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Will responded, stroking Hannibal’s cock with one fist and dragging his tongue along the head. “But I _want_ you to cum, Hannibal. Right here.” He sucked him into his mouth again, and Hannibal clutched his hair tightly, brought fire to Will’s scalp as he tugged him until he had swallowed every inch. Will set back to his own pace then, quickly, his fist working along the base of Hannibal’s cock so he could keep a faster rhythm- but Hannibal’s hand remained in his hair, tugging so pleasantly.

He felt it at the base of his spine, coiling up into his belly, and Hannibal didn’t hold back, tossing his head back and groaning, filling Will’s mouth. Will pulled off, tongue coated, caught the rest on his lips and chin, along one cheek, so when Hannibal finally looked back down, he was licking his pearly lips, glossy white splashes evident.

Hannibal didn’t give him a chance to move. He reached down, grabbed him and pulled him up, shoving him roughly across the room a few steps, until Will collapsed into a large plush chair, legs splayed and slumped down. He watched Hannibal tuck himself away, before he walked over, eyeing Will.

“You should see yourself,” he offered, and Will smiled, reaching one finger up to drag through a stain on his cheek and pull into his mouth. He sucked for a moment, before he spread his thighs more.

“I could,” he responded, “pull your phone out and show me myself.” Hannibal hesitated, and Will leaned his head back, exposing the expanse of his tantalizing throat and adding, “ _Please_.”

Hannibal did as he was asked, pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up, taking a quick shot of Will. He close the gap, leaning over the chair and bracing himself with one arm, holding the phone for Will to see. The boy smiled at himself.

“Not bad,” he whispered, “I guess I see the appeal.” He trailed his fingers along his own thigh, ghosting over the press of his cock in his shorts. “Maybe we should get you a few more.”

“Will-“

“I _want_ to,” Will added, his tone serious for a moment. “I like the idea of you having pictures of me. Accidentally opening one and turning yourself on at the _worst_ times. Maybe I wanna see you flustered, Hannibal.” He grinned, palming himself, and Hannibal could only smirk, leaning off the chair and dropping to his knees, watching Will squirm out of the shorts, and helped him pull them off his legs, dropping them away. Will wasted no time grasping himself, giving a good stroke to his cock as he arched, sighing happily. He exhaled, then frowned at the silence in the room. “Take it,” he whispered, “Or you’re going to miss the whole show.”

Will tilted his head back, stroked again, heard the click of the camera on Hannibal’s phone, and smiled to him self. He was about to say something, when he felt Hannibal press between his legs, up along him, mouth finding his neck and pressing to it, warm and waiting. He squirmed, felt the flick of Hannibal’s tongue before he sucked on the skin, the tips of his teeth ghosting flesh and then pressing in, in, _in_ until the skin was dented, nearly torn. Will gasped, felt Hannibal’s free hand on his hip, squeezing.

“What are y-you- _ah_ ,” Hannibal moved towards the crook of his neck, sucking and biting again, and Will’s eyes rolled, his hand speeding up, twisting along the head of his cock.

“Marking you,” he breathed, mouthing down his collar bone, sucking on the flesh at the center of his chest. Will pushed towards his mouth. “You’re _mine_ , mielasis. I wouldn’t want you to forget.”

“I- I can’t...forget.” Will gasped, pushing his hips up as Hannibal bit at his shoulder, teeth digging in with finely honed points. “ _Fuck_ how could I forget?”

Hannibal didn’t answer him, only pulled back and took another picture as Will dragged precum down his length, his pupils wide and lips parted in his rushed breaths. The skin Hannibal had irritated was turning red, some would blossom to purple come morning, and Hannibal grinned, holding the camera up as Will tilted his head back, eyes shut, got the perfect shape his pink lips formed as he dragged in one more breath.

“Bite me again,” Will breathed, and Hannibal was at his throat, teeth pressing along his windpipe, sucking, and Will cried out, the corners of his eyes wet as his orgasm splashed his stomach a pearly white.

Hannibal took one more shot of Will, pleasantly fucked out and glossy eyed, before he set his tongue along his stomach, lapping up the mess his boy had left him.

*

Will woke up in Hannibal’s bed, stretching to the point of his toes curling in the sheets the next morning. Next to him, Hannibal was facing away from him, on his side, sleeping soundly still. Will smiled, sure this was the first time he’d woke up before Hannibal on a full night stay. He squirmed up higher onto the pillows, reached a hand up to his throat, and carefully pressed against the flesh, wincing at how tender it was. He shot Hannibal a quick glance, then reached out for the bedside table, smiling when he found Hannibal’s phone- left on his side in the rush to drag Will back to bed the past evening.

He unlocked it, muted the volume, and pulled the blanket away from his naked body, holding it up and taking a picture as he arched his back and tilted his head back, exposing the whole of his throat. He took a quick look, saw the way the purples and yellows and bloomed like lilacs and buttercups on his skin over night, and grinned, setting to taking a few more before he set the phone aside and snuggled against Hannibal’s back, throwing an arm over his waist and kissing the back of his neck happily.

*

Will unlocked his apartment door as quietly as possible and crept in. He was met by silence, and he closed it, relocking it, thinking he had escaped signaling that he was home, when he heard Winston leap off of Beverly’s bed and come rushing out, tail wagging happily as he pawed at his legs for attention. Will cursed but bent down, scratching his head with a smile, watching as Beverly appears from her room in her underwear and what had once been an over sized t-shirt, now cut to end below her ribs.

“Uh, morning,” Will said, averting his eyes for a minute, and Beverly rolled hers.

“Eyes back here babe, you’ve seen me naked before.” She walked towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. Will dropped his bag, making his way to the little kitchenette, and resting his hands on the back of a chair.

“Get back late?” Beverly nodded. “Thanks for, uh...saving me, from Hannibal’s friend.”

“No problem,” she said, waving a hand and not looking at him, “she was one fine piece of ass, damn.” Will laughed, openly, having to slam a hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. “Laugh all you want, but seriously she was gorgeous. You should ask Hannibal for her number for me.”

“Wait, you mean _the_ Beverly Katz failed to get it herself?” Beverly turned, leaning against the counter, bracing her hands along it.

“I may have...not asked.” She shrugged a shoulder, and Will raised an eyebrow.

“You were too scared to. Holy shit.” Beverly frowned at him.

“Can it Graham, or I’ll bend you over this table and make you scream.” Will rolled his eyes, and Beverly eyed the tan sweater he was wearing, a size too large for him. “Wearing his clothes now?”

“Uh, well...” Will shrugged a shoulder, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He thought back to Hannibal slipping out of bed that morning, to make him breakfast, and how he’d thrown on the sweater- and _only_ the sweater, and made his way down to the kitchen.

Breakfast hadn’t happened, and he didn’t have to heart to tell Beverly she’d be the _second_ person to bend him over in a kitchen that morning.

“I need a shower,” Will said, grabbing his bag and leaving her alone as he made his way to his room. He fished his phone out, smiled to himself for a moment, then typed out a message to Hannibal.

_Check your pictures when you get a sec._

He left it at that, stripped out of the sweater and left it on his bed, then made his way to the bathroom to shower. When he was done, he slipped into a pair of black boxer briefs and grabbed his phone, making his way to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee. Beverly was sitting at the table, tapping her fingers as she read over a paper, and glanced up at him, before looking back at her paper-

And then jerking her head up. “Fucking god Will.” He grabbed a mug, set his phone down and poured himself some coffee, giving a _hmm?_ in response. “Shit, did he leave all of those?”

Will looked down at his exposed chest, saw a glimpse of purple and yellow- already knew what the rest looked like. “Uh, yeah.”

“Someone’s territorial.” Beverly laughed. “Better mark your territory too.” Will rolled his eyes, leaned against the counter and took a large gulp of coffee- black, because he felt like he needed the jolt to wake up. He had to leave within an hour to get to his job- but at least this one would let him leave his clothes on, and he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding the bruises.

“And how should I do that? Piss on his leg?” Beverly laughed at that, and Will grinned.

“Make him realize just how much power _you_ have.”

“I think he’s got all of it, Bev.”

“Now that, I highly doubt.” She sipped her coffee, looking back at her paper, and Will took a moment to glance at his phone. He’d gotten a text back, reading simply _You leave me speechless, William_. He grinned to himself, wondering what Hannibal’s face must look like at finding the new pictures, the fully colored bruises and Will’s morning ruffled hair and sleepy-glossed eyes. He wondered if it made him hard, thinking of Will like that, if he was going to touch himself to those pictures.

He wanted Hannibal to. He wanted to _make_ Hannibal do it.

He sucked on his lower lip for a second, before, “Bev?” He got a _hmmm?_ , and asked, “You uh, you know those heels you wanted me to learn how to walk in?” She perked up, looked back at him, and Will gave her a devious smile. “Think you might have time for a lesson later?”

She grinned, and Will had his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one jump all over Alana yet, she's got legitimate concerns- plus Hannibal will straighten her out!
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another update by around Thursday or so, we shall see :)


	8. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd get it up mid week! Next chapter might be by the end of the weekend, if not early next week.  
> Also, if you've never heard Natalia Kills's "Mirrors" (the song this chapter is inspired by) you should go listen to it. It's one of my favorites :3

_“Turning the lights out, burnin' the candles._  
And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!  
Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs.  
And the mirrors gonna fog tonight! 

_My stiletto on your neck until I, tie your hands above the bed._  
You're 'bout to, but boy don't pull the trigger yet-  
I haven't reloaded the clip, no matter.  
Squeeze hot, hold that pose- you know i like it do it sweetheart, im the boss.  
I'll let you get close to it, I'm gonna make tonight a show.  
I'll make your love grenade explode.”  
“Mirrors”, Natalia Kills 

It took the rest of the week for the bruises on Will’s body to heal. He watched them fade and hated to see them go- but welcomed not having to wear concealer over them at the club. He hadn’t known what to do, had to ask Beverly to help him- and then, at the club, Jessie had fixed the horrendous job Beverly had done.

Will stood in the small space between his kitchenette and the living room, Winston sprawled on the couch, watching over the arm. He took a careful step, his leg muscles feeling taut as he did so, as the sleek heels sank into the carpet. Another, then another, and he was bumping his calves into the coffee table. He turned, easily, strutted until his heels were clicking on the tiles in the kitchen, head held high, chin tilted up. He spun again, just as the apartment door was opening and Beverly was walking in, grocery bags looped around her wrist She closed the door with her hip, looked up, saw Will looking at her, and grinned.

“Oh look at you,” she cooed, “Practicing all on your own.” Will blushed a little, and Beverly laughed. “Strut your ass over here and help me with these.”

Will hurried over, not slipping once, and took the bags from one of Beverly’s wrists, carrying them over to the counter. There was a joy in each click of his heels, one that had him beaming and Beverly’s grin remaining.

“Hannibal is going to simply _die_ ,” she said, emptying out the bags. “Oh gosh, you should really just let me watch. Just the first five minutes.”

“Bev-“

“C’mon Graham, I _did_ teach you how to walk in those. A week ago and you would be on your ass right now, probably crying.” Will gave her a playful scowl, and Beverly stuck her tongue out. “But no seriously, when is the show?”

“I don’t have to be at the club tomorrow night. I was thinking then- he invited me over for the night, said he’d drive me to work the next morning.” Beverly nodded, reaching out and smacking Will right on his ass, making him jump.

“Your ass looks fantastic when you wear them. Granted it always does. I swear Will if I had your ass- I’d be making all the wealthy older men in Baltimore buy me _everything_.”

“I don’t make Hannibal buy me things,” Will said, and Beverly rolled her eyes.

“No, but you don’t have to. I mean, the nipple clamps alone were crazy- lord only knows what other devious things he’s bought you that I don’t know about. Those earrings probably had a nice price tag. And do you ever intend to give him his sweater back?”

“Of course I do.” Will looked away, thought of the sweater laying out on his bed in that moment. Hannibal hadn’t asked for it, and honestly, until he did- he _didn’t_ have any intention of giving it back.

“I’m just saying Will, whatever the hell you’ve got is a good thing. And I’m absolutely jealous. Now,” Beverly turned, leaning back against the counter, “Give me a little strut, let me see what you’ve got.” Will laughed, stepping away and turning on his toes, walking away from Beverly and nearly losing it as she squealed with joy.

*

Will gripped the strap of his bag as he walked across the street the next evening, leaving one job behind and with Hannibal’s Bentley in sight, waiting for him. Absent mindedly, he reached up and toyed with one of his earrings, his chest feeling tight. In his bag, his heels were buried beneath his jeans, t-shirt for the next day- tangled with a few other articles of secret clothing.

Will opened the door and slid in, smiling as he settled his bag between his legs and leaned over, kissing Hannibal on the cheek affectionately. “Hi.”

“Hello Will.” Hannibal turned, caught his mouth for a quick kiss before Will could retreat, then left him be to focus on driving. Will settled back into his seat, toying with an earrings again. Half way to Hannibal’s home, the older man caught the action and, with only a brief glance at Will asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Hmm? Oh. Uh, yeah.” Will shrugged, forcing his hand down and to settle in his lap. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Sorry, I just tend to play with them.”

“I hope that is a sign that you like them.” Will’s cheeks tinged pink, but he smiled, at the corners of his mouth. Hannibal returned the smile, much more blatantly. “I am glad. I do hope my next gift will be just as enjoyable.”

“You got me something else?”

“Not yet.” The _yet_ hung heavy in the air, and Will was shaking his head, but his refusal was silent in that simple gesture.

*

Will escaped up to Hannibal’s bedroom after they returned, his heart racing up in his throat. He made the excuse he needed to clean up a little after work, and Hannibal had let him go with a kiss to his temple and a quiet remark about getting them some wine. He closed himself off in the master bathroom and leaned against the door, gulping down air. _Get it together Graham_. He reached a hand up, scrubbed it over his face, trying to not think about the prospect that Hannibal might not be interested in what Will had to offer, that maybe he’d get offended if Will took it too far.

But, Will felt like he had to try. He was constantly left with a mark of belonging to Hannibal- bruises before they faded, the earrings in his ear, the sweater he wrapped himself in. Little things that left him possessed. He wanted Hannibal to realize he owned him just as much-

Or, Will wanted to, anyway. He wanted, just for one night, to have a taste of that power.

He pulled his t-shirt off over his head, determined to go through with it. He stripped completely naked, punched his clothing up and shoved it into his bag, after pulling free what he needed. He slipped into the lace underwear he’d bought just for this- much more comfortable than that thong Beverly had bought for him, he reasoned, and set to lining his eyes before he touched the heels. It took him a few tries, but when he was happy with the smudged darkness around his eyes, he tucked everything into his bag and slipped into his heels. He tested the strap to make sure they were tight enough, then, satisfied, made sure the bow resting against his foot was straight on each, then grabbed his bag and slipped out of the bathroom.

He left his bag by the bedside table, anything else he might night on top of his clothing inside it, and sent Hannibal a brief text _come upstairs_. Then, phone left on the table, he sat on the bed, raked his hands through his curls in the hopes that his hair looked alright, gave his lips a quick bite to bring out a darker rose color, and leaned back, waiting.

He heard Hannibal on the stairs, in the hallway, and felt his heart begin to race more. One deep breath, and the man was walking in, taking one, two steps into the room and then stopping, taring openly at Will. The gaze felt like needles, piercing into him, pinning him, and Will told himself to fight it, to take advantage in the two breaths he had before Hannibal had his senses about him.

“Will,” he breathed, and Will forced a smile, straightened up and smoothed his hand along the blanket. He didn’t speak, he was afraid his voice would shake, instead pushed himself up, walked with a sway to his hips that Hannibal openly watched. There was not even one falter in his step.

“I take it, from your stare,” he started, and was glad that a husky whisper kept his voice from wavering, “that you like it.” Hannibal reached to touch, and Will held his hand up, eyes sharp and focused. Hannibal’s hand dropped. “Not unless I say so.”

He leaned in, running a hand along Hannibal’s jacket, then skimmed down and in, working open to buttons on his vest. “Off,” Will breathed, and Hannibal pulled his jacket and vest off, tossing them to the side and forgetting them about. Will smiled, reached up and worked on the knot of Hannibal’s tie, managing it on his own and pulling it free. The silk whispered against the cotton of the doctor’s shirt, and then was free in Will’s hand. He wrapped it around his knuckles once. “Everything else,” Will ordered, stepping back, and Hannibal didn’t hesitate, began working on the buttons of his shirt. Will turned, walking away, settled back down on the bed and kept a firm hold on the tie, mind ticking quickly.

When Hannibal was naked he walked over, dropped down to his knees between Will’s thighs without being asked, but didn’t touch. Will smiled at him for that. “Good boy,” Will breathed, and a fire lit in Hannibal’s eyes, burned the words into memory and Will almost groaned. He was going to play along. “You can touch me. For now.”

Hannibal’s hands pressed to Will’s thighs, thumbs stroking small circles into them, as he pressed his face between his thighs, wasting no time and mouthing at the shape of Will’s cock, hidden behind lace. Will gasped, arched, spread his thighs further, and decided the game could go like this, _he didn’t mind_. He leaned back, moaning as Hannibal moved up his whole length, but didn’t move to free it, hands still planted firmly on his thighs.

Will reached one hand down, slipped into the black lace and pulled his cock free, stroking it just an inch from Hannibal’s face. He batted his lashes, once, dark and wing like, and then whispered, “open your mouth.” Hannibal obeyed, opening his pretty mouth- Will realized then it really _was_ pretty- and Will guided his cock in, resting the head on Hannibal’s tongue. The moment there was contact Hannibal squeezed his thighs, bowed his head and took him fully in, engulfing him in a wet heat that had Will tossing his head back. “Fuck,” he gasped, one hand sinking into the back of Hannibal’s hair, tugging gently as the man moved expertly.

Will lost himself, for a moment. Hannibal was a hot presence between his legs, radiating heat and hunger, and it made Will’s blood hammer through his veins. Hannibal’s tongue was tracing along the underside of his length as he moved- every few strokes he’d nearly pull off and circle the head with his tongue, then dive back down again. Will trembled, one round of shakes, and tightened his hold on Hannibal’s hair.

“Make me cum,” he breathed, his balls tight and aching. As if he lived inside Will’s head, Hannibal released one thigh and cupped them, gently squeezing and making Will choke on his breath. “Mmm, g-good boy,” he gasped, biting at his own bottom lip as he leaned back, still tugging on Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal’s tie had grown hot in his hand, warm silk that he clutched at desperately. He lifted one leg, hooked it behind Hannibal, dug the edge of his heel into his back and heard the man groan.

“Hnng, _oh Hannibal_ ,” he whimpered, arching, pushing deeper into his mouth, his throat, before his body gave and he bucked slightly, digging his heel in deeper until he was denting skin and leaving a fine mark behind, Hannibal swallowing down every wave of his orgasm as Will melted back into the bed, releasing his hold on his hair.

His back hit the bed as Hannibal pulled off, crawling over him and finding his mouth, kissing him roughly, tongue forcing its way into Will’s mouth and giving him a good taste of himself. Will groaned, wound his arms around Hannibal’s neck, hooking his legs around him and feeling his hard cock rubbing along his ass as he squirmed, trying to hold him so close that he could fall right into Will’s ribs.

Part of Will wanted to beg Hannibal then, to drop the game and beg for his fingers to stretch him, for the man to fuck him into the bed, to make him cum again. He wanted him, so badly his blood was still running past boiling point- but Will refused, even as he sucked on Hannibal’s tongue and let him rut against him in an almost uncharacteristic way. His heels dragged along the back of Hannibal’s thighs, and Will yelped as his lover left his mouth and bite at his neck, sucking on skin and digging teeth in to almost breaking point.

“No!” Will gasped, voice steady, and Hannibal pulled his mouth off, looking at Will with concerned eyes, as if he had hurt him. Will felt bad, for a moment, and offered up a small smile. “You don’t get to mark tonight, Hannibal. Off.” He waved his hand, and Hannibal obeyed, rolling off of Will and arranging himself on the bed, as the younger man stood up, dropping Hannibal’s tie on the bedside table and hooking his fingers in his panties, pulling them down and then letting them drop off his legs. He stepped out of them, caught the twitch in Hannibal’s hands. “Don’t even think about it,” Will breathed. “You don’t touch yourself. Only _I’m_ allowed to touch you, understand?”

Hannibal said nothing, and Will turned, spreading his legs a little and bending down to open his bag, fingers ghosting along the feeling of metal and satin, righting himself with the object clutched in one hand and knowing, _knowing_ Hannibal wasn’t listening- and had hoped on it.

He frowned, turning and climbing onto the bed, knocking Hannibal’s hand away from his cock and smirking. He grabbed his wrists, yanked his hands up over his head and worked quickly, closing the handcuffs over each wrist. Hannibal stilled when he heard the click, felt plush tight around his wrists.

Will kept a hold of the hand cuffs with one hand, the other grabbing Hannibal’s tie. He tight one end around the short chain, the other around one of the bed posts, forcing Hannibal’s arms to stay above his head. Silently, he was glad he had slipped these from Beverly's room when she wasn't home. She wouldn't miss them for one night.

“Will.” It was a breathy whisper, and Hannibal was staring at him- not alarmed, but an amused sort of shock that had Will aching.

“If you won’t listen, I’ll _make you listen_ ,” he warned. “You’ve gotta learn that this power runs both ways. You’re mine, Hannibal- and I’m going to do with you what I please.” Will grinned, ignored Hannibal’s intrigued stare, and reached across him, fetching the lube from his bed side table. Then, carefully, he climbed off of him, settling on his back next to him, just a breath away, and slicked a few fingers up. He spread his legs, one falling over one of Hannibal’s, his heel digging into the mattress between his thighs, and reached between his thighs, pushing a finger inside himself. Will groaned, closed his eyes, thrust a few times, then added a second, tipping his head back happily.

Even behind closed lids, he knew Hannibal was watching. He felt him move once, pull on his restraints gently, and Will smiled to himself. He openly moaned as he curled both of his fingers, even if he couldn’t quiet reach that spot that Hannibal _always_ found. He still enjoyed the feeling of his thrusts, and when he added a third finger he moaned louder, arching, fucking himself with abandon as his cock twitched, half hard already.

Will realized he could have gotten off, just like that. Touching Hannibal only where he chose, the man stuck watching, wanting- hard and probably almost delirious from it all. It was tempting, but Will wanted _more_.

He pulled his fingers free, scrambled up to his hands and knees, pouring lube into his palm and stroking Hannibal slowly, with one hand, while he gave the man a long view of his ass, spreading his thighs so he could see the slick glisten of his hole. He heard an audible _fuck_ , and chuckled.

“I might have let you touch, if you have behaved,” Will said, deliberately breathing on Hannibal’s length as he stroked slowly. “You could have had your fingers buried in my ass- but you were bad, Hannibal. _So bad_.” Will leaned down, nipped at one of Hannibal’s thighs, raised his ass to entice and tease more. “You have to make it up to me.” He bit harder, sucked on the tender flesh of Hannibal’s thigh, twisting his fist around the head of his cock, and a shudder ran through Hannibal. Once Will was satisfied the red patch would bruise, he pulled back, releasing Hannibal’s cock and maneuvering over him- facing away so Hannibal could only see the curve of his back and ass.

“Mielasis,” Hannibal whimpered- _whimpered_ and Will groaned over it, understood then the pleasure that coarsed through Hannibal every time Will sounded broken.

“You have to earn your pleasure,” Will breathed, reaching behind him and holding Hannibal’s cock as he slowly sank down on it. He gasped, pupils going wide as the familiar, perfect feeling of being filled, didn’t dare speak until Hannibal was fully inside him. “Don’t you _dare_ cum until I tell you to, Hannibal. If you’re good, I’ll reward you.”

“And if I’m not?” There was defiance in those words, and Will looked over his shoulder, met Hannibal’s burning gaze. Will smirked, tensing his muscles around Hannibal and making him gasp.

“Then maybe I’ll fuck you. Until you sob for me.” The words came out without much thought, and Will turned away so Hannibal couldn’t see his own shock. He hadn’t ever really thought about fucking Hannibal, didn’t know if the man would even _allow_ it-

He put the thoughts to rest and slowly moved himself, rising and falling over Hannibal’s cock, moaning openly as he ran his hands up long his body. Will pinched one of his nipples, like Hannibal might with his teeth, tossed his head and tried to move faster. He stared ahead, at the mirrors along Hannibal’s wall, smiled because he could see himself, see the creature he’d become that night.

Dark eyes and a rosy mouth and a hard cock bumping along his stomach- with eyes clear with confidence. Will smirked. “Oh Hannibal,” he breathed, settling down on his cock fully and hearing the man groaned, feeling him rising his hips to meet Will’s movements. “It’s a shame you can’t see this.” He reached down, clutched his own cock and stroked, reaching up with his other hand and tugging on his own hair. “ _Fuck_ is this how you see me?”

Hannibal strained, wanted to see his Will so badly, managed to raise himself enough to catch a glimpse of him in the mirrors. Fucked out, eyes wild and needing, the pink to his cheeks and cock, and he was nodding. “Yes.” It was hoarse, and Hannibal fell back to the bed, pushing up as deeply into Will as he could and making the man cry out. That brought a faint smile to his lips, despite the ache at the base of his spine, in his balls and cock.

Will released his own cock, fell forward and clutched at the bed between Hannibal’s legs, gave the man a perfect view of his cock thrusting in and out of Will’s body, and Hannibal was shaking. “Fuck- Will-“

“ _No_.” Will shook his head, gritted his teeth to fight back another cry. “Not until I say you can-“

“Will-“

“No!” Will squirmed back upright, looked back at Hannibal with a sharp glare. “I’ll leave you like this,” he breathed, stilling his movements. “I’ll fuck myself with my fingers until I cum, and you’ll be forced to watch, if you think you can _ask_ to cum.”

“And if I do?”

“I’ll leave you tied up all night. I won’t sleep, I’ll fuck myself until I don’t know what day it is and even a touch has me screaming. I’ll keep you up _watching_.” Will moved again, unable to hold back- knew inside his threats were honestly empty, that he was going to beg Hannibal to cum soon because he himself was teetering on the edge of oblivion. But he didn’t need the man to know that.

Will started stroking himself again, liked watching his own hand move in the mirror. He bit his lip, let his head drop back, felt his orgasm there, at the base of his spine. “Harder,” he breathed, and Hannibal pushed up into him harder, once, twice- and Will screamed, shattered the air around him as his muscles convulsed, clutched at Hannibal tightly, rhythmically, his orgasm splashing white along his stomach. He heard Hannibal groan, give his own strained cry, felt him tremble, knew he had accepted his own orgasm, painting Will hot and white inside.

Will was so lot in the pleasure pulsing through him he couldn’t care.

He waited, until his pleasure had dulled down to a buzz, then climbed off of Hannibal, turning and calling next to him, along his side. He reached up, clicked one cuff open, and Hannibal freed his other hand as Will’s head fell to Hannibal chest, both breathing heavily. The doctor’s arm came around Will, clutched onto him and held him tightly, and Will nestled in, kissed his chest.

“Was that too much?” he breathed, cheeks pink and hot- confidence gone now. He shifted his legs, heels catching in the sheets. “Oh god Hannibal, I’m sor-“

“Hush, mielasis,” he whispered, pulling Will up and kisisng his mouth- sweetly, in a way that had Will’s mouth open and their tongues just touching, had the younger man clutching at him, squirming closer. When the kiss broke, Will was breathless again. “It was a very welcome surprise.”

“I wasn’t too mean?” Hannibal laughed, and Will looked away. “I just...I dunno. You buy me things and you leave bruises. It’s like I belong to you but...I guess I don’t feel like I have that sort of control.”

There was a pause, and then Hannibal was moving, rolling Will onto his back. He pressed over him, looked down at him with clear, burgundy eyes- the kind of look that had Will’s heart in his throat and his stomach a mess of wild butterflies trying to escape. “William,” he breathed, “Your marks simply don’t show. I do believe you have me completely under your spell.”

He leaned down, kissed Will again, gave Will the opportunity to lock his arms around his neck, sink his hands into his hair. The tenderness in Hannibal’s mouth was too much, and Will almost wanted to cry. Nothing made sense, but it all felt perfect-

Will wanted to hold onto this man forever. He couldn’t put a word to the tightness in his chest, the pull at the way Hannibal stroked his hair and peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw, the electric jolts along his spine as he whispered, “my beautiful mielasis,” over and over again.

Will closed his eyes, realized as Hannibal settled back next to him and pulled him into an embrace, stroking skin and nuzzling his hair, that perhaps he could put a word to it all. And that, that was even more terrifying.

*

Come morning, the previous night could have been a dream, Will realized. Hannibal didn’t treat him any differently, if anything there was an ectra flare of affection. He’d kissed him before dropping him off for work, sinking a hand into his curls and calling him _sweet boy_ and making Will tremble all over.

“I want to see you later,” Hannibal said, getting out of the car with Will. He intended to walk Will in, and the younger man held no objections- only Hannibal’s hand, when the doctor offered it.

“I have to be at the club tonight,” Will said, “And then back here tomorrow morning. I’m going to be exhausted. You can stop by if you want, but...I really need to get some sleep.” He laughed as they slipped inside, caught the girl at the check in desk giving him a questioning look. “But how about I call you, in between the two tonight?”

“So long as you promise, mielasis.” Will blushed, but smiled- charming and young and, in that light, that moment, innocent- even if Hannibal knew he was far from it.

“Promise.” Will accepted another kiss, a brief embrace, and then Hannibal left him to this other channel of his life, heard the girl at the desk questioning Will as to who that was before he was even out the door.

*

Hannibal was sitting at his table at the cafe, sipping on a glass of champagne, when his company arrived, sitting down with a sigh across from him and not even bothering to look at the menu. Instead, Alana kept her eyes firmly on Hannibal and folded her arms. “So are we talking about this?”

“Well, hello to you too, Alana.” She sighed, relaxed a little, just as the waiter arrived, asking if they needed another moment. “No,” Hannibal said with a smile, “We’re quite ready. Would you please get a glass of champagne for my friend. And we will both be having the Feta Salmon Salad.” The waiter took the menus with a _very good sir_ and was off.

“Ordering for me now?”

“You get the same thing every other time we’re here, Alana. Was I wrong?” She huffed a _no_ , and Hannibal smiled. “So, would you care to tell me why you were tormenting poor Will at his place of work?”

“I wasn’t tormenting. I just wanted to talk to him, and really you’ve left me no other way.” The waiter returned with Alana’s champagne, and she thanked him, taking a sip. “I’m concerned, Hannibal. You can’t fault me for being a caring friend.”

“And I do not.” He took another sip, then set the champagne down, folded his hands and leaned his arms on the table. “I do, however, find fault in you tormenting the poor boy- or scaring him, in any way. Take your concerns up with me first, Alana.”

“I guess there’s reason in that.” She offered him a smile, leaning in as well. “It’s just...Hannibal’s he’s not like the other ones. He’s...” She sighed. “Look, he’s just a regular kid. He’s younger then you usually go for, he’s not about to sit down and discuss the opera with you. He’s in a different world.”

“Which makes it rather enjoyable when he enters mine.” Hannibal smiled, and it was honest. “I rather like the clutch of his hand as he experiences new things.”

“We’re not talking about the bedroom, Hannibal.” They both laughed at that, and Alana reached out, placed one of her hands over his. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Hannibal.”

“You have never shown concern over my previous romantic endeavors.”

“They _weren’t_ romantic. They were simple affairs. You slept together, went to the opera and maybe they were your arm candy for a time. That was it. But this...Hannibal this isn’t that. You know it, and you think you’re hiding it, but you’re not.” This time, when Alana paused, Hannibal said nothing. “Your silence just affirms it. Hannibal, I’m going to ask you something, and I just want you to be honest with me. I’m asking as your friend- your best friend. Do you have feelings for Will?”

Hannibal didn’t pull away from her, but for a moment he didn’t answer. He formed Will in his mind, expected to find images of the previous night, of all the nights passed, of Will wild with lust and needy. Instead, he caught him smiling, laughing- the sweet moments in Hannibal’s car, over dinner. He saw him wrapped in his tan sweater and looking far too small for the world. He saw eyes of grey and blue that were worth selling your soul to the devil, for just one look.

The only glimpse of Will he got that was sexual, was of Will and he in the bath tub, Will clutching to him, the two moving slowly, as if reality had grown thick. The lingering heat his mouth left behind, in Hannibal’s mind and belly. His whispers, _You’re mine too. It works both ways, Hannibal_.

He swallowed once, and then said simply, “Yes.” Alana stared at him for a moment, as if she didn’t believe him, then sat back, smiling, then grinning, then laughing. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, straightening up.

“Sorry,” she whispered, pushing her hair back. “Sorry Hannibal, I was just beginning to think you’d be a bachelor forever. So, should I expect a wedding invitation, do we need to go ring shopping?” Hannibal just stared at her, and she waved her hand. “God I’m _kidding_. It’s just...not sure I thought I’d see the day. This is good. I mean, I’m still concerned, I want Will to be in this for the right reasons.”

“You believe he isn’t?”

“I don’t believe anything. I just don’t know him.” Hannibal smiled, softly.

“You don’t need to. I do.”

*

Will groaned when his alarm went off the next morning. He smacked at it, shutting it off, and pulled himself out of bed, stumbling into the hallway in his underwear. From the kitchen, he heard Beverly calling at him, and he tried to ignore her, staggering into the bathroom and turning the shower on. He stripped and got in, was in the midst of working shampoo into his hair, when Beverly threw the door open and walked in, hands on her hips.

“William Graham,” she said, “You owe me details.”

“I’m naked!” he whined behind the curtain, and Beverly shook her head.

“There’s a curtain- besides, I don’t give a shit. Details now or I’m getting in with you.”

“Bev you wouldn’t-“ Will screamed when she ripped the curtain back, turning away and favoring showing her a good chunk of his ass over anything else. “God dammit Beverly.”

She whistled, grinning at him, then closed it again, much to his joy. “Just tell me, did he like the heels?”

Will closed his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, thought of the stare Hannibal had first given him when he walked in, the way his eyes bore down like hot needles, pinning and wanting to devour.

“Yeah.” She clapped, saying something about her being right, and then left, leaving Will blissfully alone. When he was done with his shower he stepped out, dried off, and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself for a moment.

He was smiling, and he wasn’t sure when he had started. Or, more precisely, if since leaving Hannibal, he had ever stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone curious!  
> Will's [Shoes](http://img8.lwhs.me/images/201308/goods_img/103400_P_1375864754812.jpg)  
> Will's [Panties](https://static.freshpair.com/fp_content/redesign/itempics/Good-Devil/5012/42745.jpg)


	9. Fuck like a Star

_She fucks like a star, all the way to the top.  
Mess with your head, make you want it.  
Fucks like a star, so Rated-R.  
You'll do anything because she fuck like a star, fucks like a star._

_Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic.  
Always spread out on her back Centerfold erotic.  
She's had a thrill, a shot to slam, enough to start a riot.  
Everybody wants a piece, But only you're invited.  
“Fucks Like a Star”, Porcelain and the Tramps_

“Dinner?” Beverly asked, looking at Will from where she sat on the couch, using a large book as a table on her lap and scribbling notes on one of her students’ papers.

“Yeah.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at her socked feet instead, the way they twisted together in a need for her to constantly be moving. “Hannibal wants you to have dinner with he and I. And his friend Alana too.”

“Well isn’t he a darling.” She pulled her legs closer to her body, and Will slipped into the space she created, giggling when her toes burrowed under his thigh. “When? And do I need to go ball gown shopping?”

“Tomorrow,” Will replied, “And no. I asked. He said whatever you choose is fine. I’m wearing jeans.”

“You’re wearing nothing at all. I bet you’re the main course.” Will’s cheeks tinged rose, and Beverly began laughing. “Oh god if only. To get between you and Hannibal in the sheets would be a riot.”

“Bev!”

“What?” She set her grading aside, giving Will a flirty smirk. “You’re gorgeous Will, and your boyfriend- fucking god, makes me think I have a daddy kink or something. I’d fuck you both to damn near death if you let me.” Will’s cheeks brightened impossibly, hot to the touch Beverly was sure, and she couldn’t help but laugh again. “Honey I love you, you blushing makes this even more fun.”

Will grabbed one of the small pillow from between him and the arm of the couch and proceeded to smack Beverly with it, until her laughing was punctured by her hiccuped breaths and he was laughing with her.

*

Alana stuffed her hands into her light coat, leaning against the glass as Hannibal examined the jewelry the clerk had retrieved for him. He frowned, waved his hand, and it was taken away. She huffed a sigh over it, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t remember you ever taking me along when you shopped for your other little lovers.” Despite Hannibal’s admittance to fostering something more than simple lust for Will, Alana hadn’t taken a leap to calling him more than a lover. Hannibal was silently thankful for that- the last thing he wanted was a label to scare Will away, if Alana were to utter it around him.

“You were never interested in coming before.” He pointed to another one and it was brought out for him to examine.

“You never made them interesting before.” Hannibal looked over at her, and she smiled warmly. “You’ve made little Will intriguing.”

Intriguing went nowhere near covering Will, Hannibal was sure, but he accepted it from his long time friend and turned back to the jewelry. A tight choker, three rows of lovely small cut diamonds set in white gold. It would compliment the earrings nicely- along with the rest of the treats Hannibal had been assembling for Will ever since he’d taken the boy to work, after he’d worn those heels and managed to fully take Hannibal’s breath away.

“Yes,” he whispered, “I believe this will do just perfectly.” He nodded, and the clerk took the necklace to be boxed. Alana said nothing, even as Hannibal handed one of his credit cards over. Only once they were walking out of the store, Hannibal holding the small bag, did one of them break the silence. “I have invited Will’s roommate to tomorrow night’s dinner as well.”

“The one I met?” He nodded. “Why?”

“Because she is an integral part of his life, and I would very much like to get to know her. Also, you spent quite some time with her at Redlight, I thought you might like the chance to speak with her again.” Alana said nothing, looked away, and Hannibal smiled to himself, knowing that that cast off look meant she was definitely interested in the most intriguing way.

*

Will let the music seep into his bones, against the pulsing colored lights. Next to him, Jessie was working the pole in a way that made him envious. He’d been learning, slowly, but he couldn’t do the things she could- and not in heels.

Walking and turning Hannibal to putty were about all he could do in heels.

Jessie spun around, leaned over and tugged on Will’s hair, dragging him closer and leaning close, making no other contact- but from the floor, it was hard to tell. There was cheering, and the two almost laughed as the crowd fell for it. When she let go of him, Will turned to the girl dancing next to him and let her grin up against him like he was a pole himself.

After the stage Will snuck outside for a break, throwing one of his flannels shirts on and leaving it unbuttoned, looking probably a hot mess he was sure with his shorts, but not caring. It was just after midnight, and he hoped he wasn’t disturbing Hannibal when he tried to call him. He leaned his ear into the phone, tapped his foot against the sidewalk, waited but got no answer- only Hannibal’s voice mail.

“Uh, sorry it’s so late,” he started, wondering why he was leaving a message at all. “You uhm, you must be sleeping. I don’t blame you. I just...I dunno.” He curled up on himself a little in the cool night, suddenly embarrassed. “I wanted to say good night is all. Sorry it’s so late, I ended up on stage. I’ll see you tomorrow night darlin’.” Will hung up before he could embarrass himself further, turned to see Jessie walking out in her heels, lighting a cigarette. She smiled at him, took up the space next to him, exhaling into the night.

“Calling your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She raised a perfectly drawn on eyebrow, and Will just shrugged a shoulder. “We just...”

“Fuck?” He nodded. “Hey dollface, nothing wrong with that. Chin up and enjoy it.” She grinned, taking a drag. “He’s a handsome thing. He treat you well?” Will nodded. “Good. I’d be up in arms if he didn’t. You’re too sweet for this world.”

“Hannibal would never hurt me,” Will said suddenly, “No one’s ever been as sweet to me as he is. No one’s ever been...tender.” Jessie tilted her head, her silent _go on_ , and Will blushed a little. “Like, the first time we fucked- I’ve never been with a guy, and he...he didn’t rush me. He spanked me once but after he _took care of me_ , and...” Will looked down at his feet, remembering riding Hannibal in the bath tub, the closeness of it, like he had been an extension of the man, had been slotting back into place his entire being. He had felt whole.

“Sweetie, I don’t want to pry, and I know you are gonna know more about your own relationship than I do...but are you sure it’s just fucking?” Will was quiet for a second, and Jessie smiled. “Let me tell you a story honey. I had something like you, once. Two years back. I got out of a shitty relationship with a guy who left me black and blue. I wanted to fuck and live and not ever tie myself down again. I met this girl, Jean, and she helped me do just that. We fucked, I lived my life, I told myself it wasn’t anything more. Except she was really sweet to me, she was gentle and she didn’t push. One of those people whose bed I didn’t have to jump out of the next day. She was more apt to make me breakfast then shove me out.”

“I sleep at Hannibal’s,” Will admitted, “He loves to cook, he’s made me breakfast before.” Jessie smiled.

“Well, dollface, thankfully I realized sooner rather than later that I had basically fallen into a relationship with Jean. Neither of us said we were, it just happened. We didn’t fuck and then go about our lives. We mingled and well...here I am two years later still with her. I’m just saying, maybe you’re building up more. Do _you_ want it to be more?” Will worried on his lip as Jessie took her final drag, then dropped her cigarette.

“I think Hannibal’s amazing,” Will finally said, “He makes me feel...comfortable. Even forgetting the wild sex for a minute- he holds me and I feel like the world can’t get in. I’ve never felt like that, ever. Even just his ghost...I have one of his sweater, and when I wrap up in it, the world can’t get me. Only he’s allowed in.”

Jessie studied his face for a minute, and Will realized he was smiling. His heart was thudding, against his ribs and clawing up his throat, his stomach in hot flitting knots. “I came out to call him and say goodnight,” he admitted, and she laughed, tossing her arm around his shoulder.

“Sweetie you got it bad,” she teased, “But it’s cute. And you know, I’ve seen him watching you when he comes. He doesn’t look at a single other person. Some of the girls tried, until I finally told them to fuck off, that was your territory. I wouldn’t have needed to tho, he didn’t bat an eye. You take it at your pace dollface, but don’t let him get away.” She squeezed his shoulder and turned him, walking Will towards the door. He had a grin on his face a flush to his cheeks.

*

Will had the odd urge to hold Beverly’s hand as they crossed the street, made their way towards Hannibal’s home the following evening. Hannibal had offered to come pick them up, but Will knew he needed to be in the kitchen. He was sure he couldn’t fathom whatever Hannibal was making.

They made it up to the large door and Will rang the door bell, hands slipping into the pockets of his tight jeans. Beverly was dressed in a similar, laid back fashion- following his lead, even tho she had openly said she would dress up.

The door opened, but it wasn’t Hannibal who greeted them. Alana smiled, holding a wine glass in one hand, and stepping aside, gesturing for them to come in. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said, tipping her wine glass as she shut the door, “But I coerced Hannibal to bring out the wine before you two arrived.”

Will gave her a smile, nervous but half true. He still remembered her eyes in the club, serious in the dark, her mouth in a set line. She had never gotten to have her talk with him. Beverly, however, was calm, smiling at the woman.

“Nice to see you again, ‘Lana,” she cooed, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Alana blushed, and Will looked away, smiling very openly now. “Where is Mr. Dashing? I’d love to thank him for including me in the fun.”

“In the kitchen.” Alana took the lead, guiding them despite Will needing no guidance at all. He knew Hannibal’s home at this point, wondered if he knew parts of it better than even her. He found Hannibal behind the counter, sleeves rolled up and apron on, at the stove working a pan. He looked up, smiling warmly.

“Good evening.” Will was making his way around to Hannibal before he could think that perhaps he shouldn’t, with company there- but Hannibal lifted an arm, welcomed the press of Will against his body as the younger man wrapped his arms around him, leaning up and accepting a chaste kiss happily on his lips. “Hello mielasis,” he whispered, smiling so sweetly at Will that the younger man grew hot all over, feeling dizzy. “It’s good to see you.”

Will nestled in without thinking, felt Hannibal’s fingers dig in affectionately, and then Alana, a little cough, a sip of her wine. “Let me get you a glass,” she said to Beverly, leading her out, and Will was thankful to be left alone, even for a brief minute.

He released his hold on Hannibal’s body, favored reaching up to cup his face so he could stretch up, press their mouths together. Hannibal’s arm moved from shoulder to waist, hand at the small of Will’s back, pulled him in so their chests crashed and delved into his mouth, leaving Will whimpering.

“I missed you,” the younger man breathed into the doctor’s mouth, and Hannibal nipped at his lip.

“And I you.” He pulled away, only to examine the pan on the stove, and gave Will a charming smile. “And I promise I will show you just how much later.” Will flushed, and Hannibal kissed the tip of his nose, chuckling. “Go have a seat, have some wine. I promise I am but five minutes in this kitchen and then I will join you.”

Will nodded, stole one last kiss, then slipped from his arms and out to the table, saw Alana sitting across from where he typically sat- at Hannibal’s right, and Beverly next to his empty seat. They were smiling over wine and something else, words Will hadn’t heard and a teasing quality in the air that tasted like flirtation.

“Oh, look who’s joining us,” Beverly mewled, and Will plopped down next to her, accepting the wine that she passed him. “’Lana was sweet enough to make sure there was a glass ready for you. That was fast, even for a quickie.” Will blushed and Alana began laughing, having to cover her mouth to try and contain herself. Will opened his mouth to object, but Hannibal appeared then, carrying two plates.

“What is so amusing?” He asked, leaning down to set one in front of Alana, then moving around the table to set the other in front of Beverly.

“Beverly was just pointing out how quickly Will has joined us. I was unaware you could complete sex that quickly, Hannibal.” Alana grinned, giggling through her teeth, and Beverly lost it, covering her mouth this time and leaning over into Will’s shoulder, who had gone bright red. Hannibal chuckled, resting his hand on Will’s other shoulder and squeezing.

“I can assure you, there were no lewd acts in my kitchen.” His thumb traced a circle into Will’s shoulder, who relaxed for a moment. “I would never dream of being done with William that quickly.”

Alana and Beverly broke into a fresh round of laughter as Will’s face found new shades of red in his cheeks, and Hannibal left to gather up he and Will’s plates, a smile on his face.

*

“Roasted Chateaubriand with Pan Jus,” Hannibal announced once he was seated, smiling as he gave a nod to indicate everyone could begin. There was a chorus of praise from his three guests, Beverly almost gawking and saying off hand she was pretty sure she’d never had an orgasm as strong as the one her mouth was having in that moment. While it seemed to embarrass Will, Hannibal find something enjoyable about her brass nature. Also, he rather enjoyed the way Alana lit up over it, kept glancing at her with crystalline eyes that had not seemed that intrigued by a living person in quite some time.

Hannibal inquired of Beverly what she did for a living, and the young woman launched into her career as a criminal justice professor at a community college. She enjoyed it typically, but there were students who made her want to tear her hair out and burn the place down. Unmotivated youth with no desire to find said motivation.

“Shame,” Alana said, “You know, I work in psychology. I don’t want to impose, but if you ever want a guest lecturer to break up the routine and give yourself a break, I’d be more than happy.” Beverly smiled at that, reaching out and placing a hand on Alana’s, thanking her. Hannibal smiled and leaned over to Will in that moment, kissing his cheek.

“Will you join me in the kitchen?” he asked, and Will nodded, saying not word. He had been rather quiet. They stood up and Hannibal told the ladies they would return in a moment, that Will was simply helping him with dessert. Each carried two plates as they left, Will following Hannibal’s lead and setting them on the counter by the sink. “Is something the matter, Will?”

“No. I mean...I don’t know. I’m sorry Beverly is so...”

“Brass?” He nodded. “No apology necessary, I find her completely charming, and I must say Alana seems rather...smitten.”

“Beverly thinks she’s cute.” Will watched as Hannibal began plating dessert, offering no help because it had no been requested. He knew Hannibal would ask if he wanted it.

“Well then, perhaps we will have to become a pair of happy couples.” Will felt his blood turn hot then, his muscle tightening. _Couples?_ He meant to question Hannibal, to ask him if somehow they had simply slipped into something, like Jessie had said, but Hannibal had turned to him, was pressing him into the counter so suddenly and kissing him that Will’s mind was running blank suddenly, and all he could do was grasp at the lapels of his jacket, clutch on as his mouth was sweetly invaded and he was mewling. He regretted suddenly that they had never done anything in the kitchen, he thought it might be rather fun to bent over the counter, cheek pressed to the cold metal.

Or splayed out on Hannibal’s table.

When Hannibal pulled away, Will was breathless and he knew the man knew why. “Will you be staying tonight?” he asked, and Will nodded without realizing. Nothing could pull him away, he was sure.

*

Beverly must have expected Will to stay, because she wasn’t shocked at all when she went to leave and he announced he was staying. She gave him a hug and ruffled his hair, told Hannibal to make sure Will had a goo time, and then thanked the man for a lovely evening. Alana extended her thanks as well, and offered to drive Beverly home. The two left together, and Will watched from the doorway, one of Hannibal’s arms around his waist, until they were disappearing down the street and Hannibal was closing the door and locking it.

Will wasn’t sure what went through him, but once the door was closed he grabbed at Hannibal, pushed him against the heavy wood and pressed up along his body, finding his mouth and kissing him. He slid along him slowly, grinding against his thigh as Hannibal grasped at his waist, bit his lower lip and had Will groaning, eyes nearly rolling. The few kisses he’s received all evening had sat in his belly, driving him slowly mad, and now he realized he’s boiled over, needed to be pressed to Hannibal, to have him open him up and make him his.

“I have something for you,” Hannibal managed, between kisses, before he slowly held Will at bay, who stared at him with his large, grey-blue eyes in shocked intrigue, speechless. Hannibal smiled over it, managed to slip out of his grasp, and took his hand, leading him away from the door and through the house, upstairs. Will followed, to the bedroom and inside, Hannibal allowing himn to step ahead, walk towards the bed, eyes taking in the litter of items laid out perfectly against the deep blue blanket.

Will blinked, looked back at Hannibal, cheeks pink, and just stared. He didn’t know what to say, how to say anything, what to do- and was thankful when Hannibal walked over, kissed his temple and rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“You were stunning when you surprised me,” he whispered, “I thought it only fair I surprise you. Are they not to your liking?”

Will bent over, ran his fingers along the white cotton and lace that made up the panties, then over to the heels- white as well, with laces almost like boots, the sides cute in more lace.

“You want me to wear them?” He didn’t look back, ran his fingers along the string of pearls laid out with them, long and carefully coiled. Each pearl moved beneath his fingers, smooth and cool. He imagined them draped over his skin, turning hot some being pressed between he and Hannibal’s chests. Will shivered.

“Very much.” Hannibal waited until Will straightened, turned to look at him. “Does this bother you, mielasis?” Will sucked on his lower lip, shook his head, and Hannibal gave him the most charming, warm smile that Will almost whined. “I will wait downstairs for you, when you are ready.”

Hannibal left him, closing the door as he did so, and Will turned back to the items, staring at them for a moment in something akin to wonder.

*

The panties felt like a cool, soft kiss against every inch of skin they touched. Will ran his fingers along the lace that covered half his ass, before it ended and he met just flesh, found the silk bow tying the garment together. He imagined Hannibal touching him that softly, and shivered, overly aware that the shape of his cock was blatant. Against the delicate white, he almost blushed over it.

The pearls he looped twice over his neck, allowing them to fall in two uneven lines down his chest. As he thought, they were cool, small little dots of ice that felt good- like ice, come the middle of summer.

Will wondered if Hannibal would melt ice over his skin when the heat grew unbearable. Another shiver, and this time a small whine as he fought to keep from palming himself, just once. He sat on the bed instead and slipped the heels on, lacing them tightly, examining the way they fit perfectly. Silently, he wondered how Hannibal knew the dimensions of his body so well, how he had learned every inch, every curve, bone and flesh and blood so quickly.

Will stood up, tested his balance, found the heels easy to move in. He was about to head for the door when he noticed one more item on the bed, a small golden tube that glistened in the light. He lifted it up, tugged on it, the top removing. A cap.

It was a tube of lipstick.

“Bastard,” Will whispered, even as he smiled and his heart began to crepe up his throat. There was no malice in the word, only a playfulness. Will made his way to the bathroom, leaning against the sink, and very carefully pressed the deep red over his lips, mimicking their shape. When he pulled away, he could have gasped, the rich color breaking up his pale skin, making him seem ghostly- ethereal.

He liked it.

Will left the lipstick in the bathroom and slipped out of the bedroom. The moment the door was open a melody met him, drifting up the stairs and breaking the air around him. Will listened as he walked, carefully, holding on the railing as he made his way down the stairs, following the sounds until he found Hannibal, seat at the instrument Will knew he had named once for him, but could not remember, playing. Will hesitated, watched, leaning against the frame of the doorway, until Hannibal finally stopped, looking up and over at him.

“You don’t have to stop,” Will whispered, half hiding himself by leaning against the solid relief of the house. The confidence he had had in the black lace of his own choosing was nowhere to be found, suddenly. He felt exposed- though he didn’t dislike it.

Hannibal beckoned, and Will finally pushed himself up, taking a few graceful steps and crossing the room, settling on the bench next to Hannibal. The man’s dark eyes were drinking Will down, the younger man could feel it, and he shivered, trying to straighten up. “What were you playing?”

“Just an old composition of mine,” Hannibal replied with a smile, “Is the Harpsichord pleasing to you?”

_Ah, that’s what it is_. “I like how it sounds, so yeah. You wrote it?” Hannibal nodded.

“I compose music on occasion, along with my drawing. I play the Theremin as well, perhaps some evening I will show you.” He turned fully then, placing a hand on Will’s spine, feeling the knots beneath skin. “But I find you far more beautiful than music tonight, William.”

Will’s cheeks tinged, and he looked away, at the white and black keys, down at his lap, Hannibal’s thighs. When he forced his gaze up again, Hannibal was still watching, with dark and honest eyes. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“I think you’re absolutely stunning.” Hannibal kissed him, towards the corner of his mouth, careful of the red that made those lips stand out like blood on porcelain, hand moving to the small of his back, before Hannibal pulled away, standing. Will watched as he walked away, towards a small table by the couch, and pulled a box from the drawer. When he returned, instead of settling next to Will, he got to his knees, one hand guiding Will as he turned so he could rest between his thighs. “And, as such a stunning creature, you deserve this.”

The box he held out was thin, long, black with a black silk ribbon. Will accepted it, plucked at the ribbon and let it fall to the bench, then lifted the lid, staring in for a moment before he painted mouth fell slack.

Diamonds glittered up from their bed in white gold, resting on black velvet, and Will felt his breath leave him. He slid his eyes along each jewel, not wanting to look away as the light played on them, but forcing himself to look up at Hannibal.

“This...this can’t be for me.”

“And why not?” Will swallowed, shook his head, even as he reached in and ran his fingers over them, felt hard, sharp points, through of how it matched the earrings in his ears.

“It’s...it’s amazing, Hannibal. It’s beautiful- it’s too beautiful for me.” Will felt Hannibal move, carefully take the box and pluck the choker out. He leaned in, and Will bared his throat because Hannibal’s eyes asked him to, felt the man’s breath on his chin as Hannibal fastened it around him.

“It is hideous with you,” Hannibal whispered, leaning back to examine the way it fit snug to Will’s throat. He wrapped one hand around his neck, carefully, rubbing his thumb along the jewelry. “You make it beautiful, mielasis- you give everything a breath of freshness in my world. This room was devoid of color until you walked in- now it pulses with vibrancy.”

Will sat, speechless, staring at Hannibal, transfixed. He wanted to argue- because while he found himself sexually appealing now, the term _beautiful_ felt as if it should not be applied- he felt it fit Hannibal, however, with his wine-like eyes and perfectly set bones, the mouth that had no business being red at the times when it was, the curve of his lips.

But the way Hannibal looked at him, so open and honest, Will found himself _believing_ him. At least, believing Hannibal found his words to be truth- the only truth. Instead of arguing, when he finally did move, he reached forward, sank his hands back into Hannibal’s hair, held him as their mouths met. Will opened his mouth at harsh angles, moved his lips slowly and pressed the flat of his tongue to Hannibal’s as it moved to meet him, made soft little sounds as the man ran his hands along his thighs, finger tips brushed white lace, made Will tremble.

Will realized, as Hannibal pulled away, his mouth tinted redder than normal now, and pressed a kiss Will’s throat, above the choker. Will whimpered, sighed, realized as Hannibal’s hands continued to stroke at any skin he could find that, in that moment, he _did_ feel beautiful. Beautiful because Hannibal kissed him like he was a work of art, touched him like he was made of porcelain and marble, gilded gold and priceless. He was beautiful because Hannibal found him so, and that as all that mattered.

Will squirmed, felt his yes growing hot, wet, and cursed himself silently for feeling this way. He didn’t know what had come over him, what was washing up his throat in hot waves from his belly, was making him want to melt into Hannibal’s ribs and enjoy his heat. Even as Hannibal stood, slid back onto the bench, and pulled him into his arms, finding his mouth and kissing him sweetly again, Will was still sure he was melting.

He threw his arms about Hannibal’s neck, leaned in closer, realized the wetness in the corners of his eyes had made its way down his cheek. He hated himself for it, didn’t want Hanniabl to see- to misinterpret the act-

Nor did he want him to understand, to fully fathom that what rushed hot in Will’s veins, beat in rapid time with his heart inside his ribs,

Was love.

Will pulled away, making sure to look away so Hannibal wouldn’t see his eyes, slid right off the bench onto the floor and between Hannibal’s thighs. He reached for the fastenings of his pants, worked them open, and when Hannibal rested a hand over his to stop him, shook his head so his chocolate curls caught the light.

“Let me,” Will breathed, “ _please_. I want to.” Because he did. He wanted to undo Hannibal a little bit, so he didn’t feel the only one not in control of himself.

Hannibal lifted his hand away, allowed Will to open his clothing, pull his cock free, stroke him a few times. Will placed a kiss to the head of his cock, leaving a lipstick smudge, then trailed his tongue down his length, back up, down again. A hot, slick trail that left Hannibal openly moaning, staring down at the sight Will made. He arched a little, pushed his ass out behind him, and down the perfect curve of his spine, Hannibal could see the white silk bow that rested above his ample flesh, held the white lace and cotton of his panties together. He reached for the bench, gripping it, not wanting to touch Will, who was too perfect in that moment.

Will opened his painted mouth, took Hannibal in, sucked half of his length and stroked the base, his free hand reaching for one of the liens of pearls hanging agsint his body, twirling it, loving the sounds that seemed to echo in his small little bubble.

He pressed down further on Hannibal’s length, tongue working the sensitive flesh like he knew the man liked. At this point, Will knew how to wrap his mouth around Hannibal’s cock and bring him off without thought- but concentrating on the taste, the feeling, the heat and weight- it was far too appealing to ever give up. Will was hard in his panties, aching and leaking and he was sure leaving a damp spot on the pristine cotton, but he didn’t care. All he care about was bringing Hannibal pleasure, something to resemble that good that pulsed through Will’s body.

The choker was snug on his throat as he moved, swallowed Hannibal down further, all the way, met curls and inhaled and loved, hummed his approval, and Hannibal tipped his head back finally, twitched against Will’s tongue, moaned openly _Will_ , and he was so close. Will let go of his pearls, reached up to grip at his thigh, squeeze, travel up it to their juncture and massage his balls through layers of clothing. He had Hannibal half in his mouth when the man groaned, bucked up once, came with a rush that was hot and perfect on Will’s tongue. He held him in his mouth, swallowed once, then again, then taking Hannibal’s cock in all the way, once more, just to hear the almost anguished groan the man gave.

When Will pulled off, he noticed he’d left a ring of red lipstick at the base of Hannibal’s cock.

He giggled over it, couldn’t help himself, rested his forehead on Hannibal’s thigh, who reached down, stroked his hair- saw the mess and laughed as well.

“I’m sorry,” Will breathed, giggling, smiling to the point that his cheeks hurt. Hannibal managed to tuck himself back into his clothing, slipped out of Will’s grasp and stood. He reached down, helped the man up- then surprised Will, stooping to grip him and lift him up in his arms, causing the younger man to gasp. He carried him away from the Harpsichord, settling him down on one of the couches and forcing him up on his knees, facing away so he was grabbing at the back cushions.

Hannibal didn’t say a word as he untied the ribbon over Will’s ass, pulled the lace down and spread him, mouth covering his hole before Will could react. He nearly screamed, arching, pushing back against Hannibal’s mouth, his cock jerking in his panties, leaking and overly sensitive. Will was shaking, spared his thighs further, felt a heat roll in a wave through his stomach.

Hannibal pushed his tongue into Will’s body, and he knew he could cum like this. It was almost terrifying, to Will, that Hannibal knew his body this well- and he was shaking his head. “I’ll cum,” he breathed, but Hannibal’s fucked him still, tongue pushing past muscle, thrusting once, twice, three times, then tracing his hole, only to do it again. His fingers dug into the flesh of Will’s ass, held it, and Will shouted out, arched, felt his cock spurting inside his panties, his stomach tightening, releasing, tightening again.

When he was whimpering, spent, Hannibal finally pulled away. He guided Will so he slumped down into the couch, and reached for his panties, guiding them off his body and bowing his head, lapping at the pearly mess that stuck to Will’s skin. He shuddered, groaned, let his eyes fall shut and focused on breathing, even when Hannibal stopped touching him.

Even when the man stood, and he heard the drawer of the table opening again.

They only opened when two slick fingers were suddenly squirmed beneath him, pushing up into his body, his sensitive hole, and he was tossed his head back, trying to re-position so Hannibal could better stretch him.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Will breathed, sounding amazed, and Hannibal chuckled, placed a kiss to his stomach as he slipped a third finger into his body.

“How could I not?” His eyes were fire then, hot wine and blood, and Will sucked on his painted lip.

“Touch yourself.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will, but continued to finger him, managing the fastenings of his pants with one hand, taking himself in hand and stroking, bringing life back to his body quickly. Will smiled, left his lips parted as he breathed. “I like watching you,” he admitted, loving the way Hannibal’s lips broke their seal for his breaths. “Makes me think I undo you like you undo me.”

“Oh mielasis,” Hannibal breathed, pushing up towards his mouth, “You have ruined me.”

When he kissed him, Will felt fire and breathed smoke and drowned in the truth of those words.

When Hannibal pulled his fingers away, his mouth, Will moved, stretched out along the couch so Hannibal was forced to climb onto it to get between his thighs. He watched as Hannibal stroked himself with a slick hand, lifting one leg and allowing it to rest along the cushion, the white of Will’s shoes standing out against the dark fabric. He didn’t breath as Hannibal slid inch by solid inch in, exhaled only when there was nothing left, and he was pleasantly full.

Hannibal rocked, once, slowly, then harder, running his hand along Will’s thigh. Will arched, gasping, slick and overly sensitive from his prior orgasm and sure that his blood was electric. Hannibal watched as his cock bobbed- hard from just his initial breach, red and leaking and perfect against his stomach. Smiling, Hannibal leaned over him, grabbed his pearls and looped them over Will’s head, tugging them free and letting most of their length pool over his belly.

Will lifted his head, groaned as he got another thrust and then Hannibal stilled, slowly wrapping the pearls around his cock, then leaning back to thrust again, lifting his length with the string and watching Will squirm. The pearls jostled, moved, dug in as hot little smooth pressure points, made Will feel deliciously debauched.

“Fuck me harder,” he groaned, and Hannibal obeyed. His hair had come free, fell over his forehead, tussled from Will’s hands and his own frantic desire. Everything was tight inside him- had never unwound from his first orgasm. He knew Will never had either, could tell by the flush on his body, the uninhibited cries that left his mouth, turning him from a beauty to a deadly siren-

His song had more then encaptured Hannibal.

Hannibal tugged on the pearls, and then Will was reaching a hand down, grabbing himself, moving the pearls as he stroked, as Hannibal continued to stretch him, fill him, find that sugar spot inside his body that left him screaming.

Will arched, tugged on himself, and when he came it was to a flurry of Hannibal’s name, over and over and over again, sung on the highest praise his voice allowed, as he painted his own stomach with his offering. Hannibal committed every bit to memory, before he let himself go, seated deep inside Will’s body as he came, a sobbed _Will_ leaving his mouth, and he was more broken sounding than he could have ever imagined, believed.

Yet this boy had indeed broke him.

Will fell flat to the couch, his leg dropping, brushing along Hannibal’s, the smooth fabric of his suit. He realized, laying there in his post orgasmic high, that he had never gotten a single article of clothing off of Hannibal. _Shame_. He wanted to pull him down, to feel his weight over him, on him, to hold him and let the man shower him in kisses, but he didn’t want to ruin his suit- and the thought made him laugh.

“What is so amusing?” Hannibal asked with a smile as he pulled out, and Will gasped, hating the empty feeling.

“Hnnn, go back inside,” he whined, squirming, “I hate being _empty_.” Hannibal groaned, eyes rolling, and he leaned down, dragging his tongue along Will’s stomach and beginning to clean up the mess he had left behind. Will shivered, arched, felt Hannibal’s fingers pushing into his body again, and then he was screaming, his body short circuiting.

It was too much.

It was divine.

Will let Hannibal lap up his mess as he fingered him, brought waves of near orgasm up from Will’s stomach in seconds- and then his mouth was on the head of Will’s cock, sucking, deeper until he had a row of pearls in his mouth, then two, and Will screamed until his throat was hoarse, his body rocking in orgasm that yielded nothing for Hannibal’s hungry mouth.

Will was split dry, mewling and whimpering and whining as Hannibal brought him off and continued to finger him still, slowly, until the waves ended, and then his mouth was on his pelvis, a sweet kiss, his fingers pulling out and remaining to apply gentle pressure to Will’s sore hole. Will lay panting, a mess, sighing as Hannibal nestled against his hip. “Am I dead?”

“Do you feel it?” Will shrugged.

“I don’t think I can feel anything now, god damn.” Hannibal chuckled into his flesh, kissed his hip once, then stood up, readjusting his own clothing. He stooped over to scoop Will up, and Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, leaning his head on his shoulder and sighed, allowing the man to carry him upstairs. Idolly, he thought he might resemble a bride crossing the threshold as Hannibal carried him into the bedroom, settled him gently on the bed. Will watched him go, towards the bathroom, heard running water, and reached down, untangling the pearls from his cock and setting them aside.

When Hannibal returned, he stripped Will of his heels, his choker, wiped the smudged red off his mouth, and carried him, once again, now to the bathroom, to settle him in the tub. The water was hot, but it felt good, and Will sighed, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

His body felt weighted down by iron.

His mind felt as if it was strung up by those pearls.

Hannibal stripped behind Will’s closed eyes, and Will shifted around when the water moved and Hannibal climbed in with him, settling behind him and pulling Will back so his back rested against his lover’s chest. Will leaned back, turned, rested his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his skin, smiling, saying nothing.

Neither had anything to say, nor needed to. Will realized, in the silence of the bathroom, the water therapy over his tired body, that silence with Hannibal was a comforting blanket he’d never known with anyone before. He wrapped himself in it, as Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, held him, and whispered into his skin and curls that he was something truly precious.

And Will, he felt loved, in that moment, and allowed his mind to embrace the word, too exhausted to question it’s existence in he and Hannibal’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is wearing:  
> [These](http://7472b45d41e6a686c561-6060f8dbc3b716e887b3df7d012e6500.r76.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-73600-20761-1359664903-4087b1353b9a91b0b4d9ecc1d03f29bc.jpg) panties.  
> [These](http://weheartit.com/entry/120443287?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=image_share&utm_source=tumblr) heels.
> 
> A big thank you to Hannigramcracker/Hanni-Babe (AO3/Tumblr respectively) for the lipstick on Hannibal's cock idea. She understands me on a spiritual level.
> 
> Hoping for the next update to be around Wednesday, but it may be a little later, we'll see. And there's only 2 chapters left!


	10. Freak on a Leash

_“Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay,  
Something takes a part of me.   
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free.”  
“Freak on a Leash”, Korn_

Will worked his key into the lock on his door, distracted by the way Hannibal’s hand worked at the space between his shoulder blades, rubbing gently, soothing his body. It was late morning and he wanted to curl up and sleep for hours more, but he had to be at the club that night, and he feared over staying his welcome at Hannibal’s. He yawned as he turned the lock, opened the door and stepped inside. Winston hopped off the couch, greeting him happily, then moving to Hannibal, who crouched down the scratch him behind both ears.

“Someone approves of you,” Will said, jokingly, then blushed a little over it. It wasn’t like anyone needed to approve of Hannibal, this wasn’t serious enough for that-

Especially not for Will to need his _dog_ to approve. His dog that would live where ever he lived, see anyone who spent a decent amount of time with him-

_Shit, shut up Graham_.

Will was about to ask Hannibal if he wanted coffee or anything- not that any coffee Will made would be any good compared to his- when he heard a door open, watched as Beverly stumbled out in sweat pants and her bra, rubbing at one eye. Her hair stood out in ways Will hadn’t known was possible.

“Morning,” she mumbled, then looked past Will and saw Hannibal, still crouched with Winston. “Oh, uh. Hi.” Her hand moved from her face, gave a small wave, and Hannibal gave her a charming smile-

One that fell away a moment later when Alana appeared, in one of Beverly’s old t-shirts and her panties. Will gawked, and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thought if you put them together they were fully dressed. _If_.

“Hannibal!” Alana exclaimed, and he stood up, Winston whining for a minute then trotting away, back to the couch. “Uhm...I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

He stared, along with Will for a moment, then started chuckling, turning away and placing a hand on his face to try and contain himself. Alana pouted over being laughed at, folded her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot, once.

“Oh shut it,” she finally said, storming over towards him and grabbing his hand, pulling it away. “If you’re allowed to get laid so am I.”

“Oh, but darling Alana, you would attempt to defend your heterosexuality.”

“One girl doesn’t make me gay!”

“The way you eye the dancers at Redlight might argue that poi- ow!” Hannibal stopped, Alana grabbing his ear like a child and tugging. Beverly burst out laughing over that, walking over and tossing her arm around Will’s shoulders.

“They’re kinda like us,” she mused, and Will rolled his eyes, even if it was true. Painfully true.

*

Will managed to squirm Hannibal away from Alana’s teasing grasp, leaving the two women to make coffee for themselves as he pulled Hannibal into his room. Will yawned, stretched, and Hannibal pressed a hand to his lower back, pushing him towards his bed.

“You would do well with a few more hours sleep.” Will shrugged a shoulder.

“I don’t sleep that well without you, honestly.” He blushed over that, thought it was silly, and realized he’d left Hannibal’s sweater laying out on his bed, tossed up by his pillows. He knew the man saw it, and licked his dry lips. “I uh...it helps when you’re not here. It still smells like you. Sometimes when I wear it, I forget you’re not here, like it’s you wrapped around me.”

Will’s blush deepened, and he hurried over to it, grabbed it and held it against his chest, as if it was something precious. Hannibal watched him, the way he rocked once, wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry, I should have given it back to you a long time ago.” Will made no move to hold it out to Hannibal, but the doctor knew the invitation was there, for him to take it. He walked over, rested his hand on the soft, tan fabric, then pushed it closer to Will, smiling.

“I’d find much more pleasure in you keeping in, then having it returned.” Will looked up, his eyes bright, smiling, and Hannibal stroked his cheek, kissed his forehead. “Let’s lay down for a bit.”

“But your patients?”

“Late afternoon appointments. You are very tired, mielasis, allow me to lay with you and help you sleep.” Will didn’t argue, folded the sweater and left it on his nightstand, then crawled in, scooting towards the wall. Hannibal settled in with him, moving easily without the confines of a suit, in just his button down and slacks, and accepted Will as the young man squirmed into his arms, shifting as he stripped his jeans off and left them balled up under the covers.

Will’s head found Hannibal’s chest, and he listened to the rhythm thump of his heart, until his eyelids were heavy, and then there was black, Hannibal’s cologne a sweet scent that left him locked away in comfort.

Hannibal slept just as quickly as Will did.

*

When Hannibal awoke, Will was still curled up with him, breathing easily. He looked down at him in the dark, smiled softly, ran his hand along his spine. He wanted to sit there and watch him for hours- in sleep, Will looked almost like a child, clinging to Hannibal like a child would cling to a blanket, a teddy bear.

Something of comfort.

Hannibal glanced at the clock. He’d been asleep about an hour and a half, and knew he needed to extract himself, get back home to change so he could meet his patients for the evening. With a heavy heart, he carefully moved Will, who didn’t stir, so he was curled up in his pillows. He kissed his cheek, whispering, “Sweet dreams, mielasis,” and crept from the bed, out into the light of the apartment. As he stepped from the small hallway that held both bedrooms and the bathroom, Winston jumped from the couch and padded over, pawing at Hannibal’s leg for attention.

“Sleeping beauty number one emerges!” He looked over, saw Beverly curled up on the couch. She was dressed this time, her long black hair thrown up in a pony tail, a book resting in her lap. “Is Will sleeping?”

“Like the dead.” She nodded.

“Probably tired. I imagine you don’t let him sleep much.” Hannibal chuckled at that, happily scratching Winston behind his ear until the dog finally moved as Beverly stood up. “I should take him for a walk. Give me a sec, I can at least walk you out to your car.”

Hannibal didn’t object, watched her slip into her shoes, find Winston’s leash and get him hooked up. Together, they walked from the apartment, in an oddly comfortable silence, until they were outside in the fresh, warm air.

“Will really likes you.” They walked side by side, down the sidewalk. Hannibal made no move to cross the street to his car, instead chose to keep by her side as they began up the block.

“I would hope. I find much appealing about young Will.” Beverly nodded.

“Do you...ya know, like him?” Hannibal shot her a glance, and Beverly laughed. “I sound like a kid, I know. I guess I mean...I’m just curious what you two are. It’s not my business, and honestly you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just...intrigued. I love Will, that boy’s my best friend in the entire world, and I don’t want to see him...hurt.”

“You think I would hurt William?”

“No. I don’t think you would- at least, not on purpose. I think you care about him a lot. I saw it, when you looked at him. Like he was some sort of masterpiece. I’ve never seen anyone look at Will like that. It was...pure.” She shook her head, stopping as Winston could small a small tree, growing in its allotted tiny space, called in by concrete. “Sounds stupid, I know.”

“It sounds accurate.” Hannibal shoved his hands into his pockets, made no move to brush back his hair as the wind tussled it. “Will is finer then a porcelain doll.” Beverly smiled over that. “Hurting Will is not my intention.”

“I just hope loving him is.” Hannibal raised his eyebrows, and she just smiled. “I’m keeping you from your patients, Dr. Lecter. I’m sorry. Thanks for giving me a little company- Winston will make sure I’m safe for the rest of the walk.” She winked, playfully, tugged the leash a little so Winston moved back to her side. “Thank you again for dinner last night. I hope I didn’t over step a boundary by taking your best friend home.”

Hannibal gave her a smile, but it was only half his lips, a slight curve. He was too distracted by her previous words. “I believe we’re even know, Beverly.”

“Even Steven.” They chuckled over it, and Beverly watched him turn, to double back and cross the street to his car. Inside Hannibal’s head, she was still speaking, or repeating, over and over again-

_I just hope loving him is_.

*

Will woke up with the scent of Hannibal’s cologne in his nose. He inhaled, pressed his face into the pillows, and sighed. He stretched, curled his toes in his sheets, may have drifted off again if his door wasn’t pushed open, allowing Winston through. The dog bounded up onto Will’s bad happily, nosing at his curls, and Will laughed, rolling over and throwing his arms around the dog’s neck.

“Hey Winston,” he mumbled, got a happy tongue right along the bridge of his nose, and shook his head, laughing. He pulled himself from the bed, padded out towards the bathroom and started the shower, stripping and hopping in. He had a few hours before he needed to get to the club, and felt strangely calm under the warm water, muscles loose.

He heard the door push open, knew Beverly had made her way in. Instead of tugging on the curtain playfully, she sat down on the toilet seat, leaning onto her knees and petting Winston, who had followed her in.

“What’s up?” Will called out, suds running down his neck from his hair. When she didn’t respond, he shrugged it off. “When did Hannibal leave?”

“A few hours ago. Shortly after Alana.” He nodded.

“So uh, you wanna talk about that?”

“About what?”

“You know. You and...Alana. I can’t remember the last time you brought someone home.” Beverly was quiet as Will rinsed his hair, moved to scrubbing his body. “She’s attractive and all, Bev. Was it good?”

“Mind blowing.” Will laughed, turned the water off and reached out blindly for his towel. He dried off quickly, sloppy, then wrapped it around his waist and threw back the curtain, stepping out and over to her.

“So, gonna see her again?”

“Dinner tonight, actually.” Beverly gave Will a half smile, and he frowned.

“You don’t seem that excited.”

“I’m...honestly, you’re going to laugh. I’m nervous.” Beverly stood up, following Will out of the bathroom. “I haven’t been on a date and actually _cared_ in a long time.”

“So it’s a date now?” Beverly stopped at Will’s door, leaned against the frame and folded her arms.

“Yeah, it is. ‘Lana and I aren’t going to dance around it like you and Hannibal.” She didn’t say anymore, left Will alone in his room to get dressed. He did, quickly, then grabbed Hannibal’s sweater and stretched out on his bed again, wondering how much longer he could keep dancing before he tripped up, ruined the rhythm-

Ruined everything.

*

The night buzzed for Will- pulsing music and bodies and hands touching, eyes fucking. He was undressed without being touched so many times, but the thrill it used to cause was ebbed from hi system, rubbed out and replaced by distraction.

He was thinking about Beverly, or what she said. He was thinking about Hannibal, he was thinking about a lot of things. All of it a messy catastrophe in his head, and it was giving him a headache. At about midnight he snuck to the back, popped two aspirin, then headed outside for a breath of night air. He found Jessie on a cigarette break, and took up the space next to her. She smiled affectionately at him.

“You’ve got a regular fan base growing, dollface. Some of the vet girls are gonna get jealous.” Will gave her a half smile, and Jessie blew her smoke away. “What’s wrong sugar?”

“I’ve got it bad,” Will said, wrapping his arms around himself, “You said so yourself.” Jessie clicked her tongue, took another drag.

“Your little beau?” Will nodded. “Thinking over everything I said?”

“You. And Beverly. Fuck Jessie, I really...I’m gonna fuck it up. I’m too attached. I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to have an affair.”

“You were thinking about living a little. Which is damn good, you need a life.” She tossed her cigarette away. “Look, I see that look in your eyes, and stop whatever thoughts you’ve got in your silly head. Stop it, and just have a talk with him. Let him know where you are. I think he’s crazy about you, and I’ve never met him face to face.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Then you tried. But don’t throw something away without trying.”

“I think I’d die if I did that.” Will forced a laugh and Jessie took his arm, guiding him back towards the club, pushing in with the crowds. She got him to do a shot to calm his nerves, then pulled him over to a group that was eyeing them for a dance.

Will followed her- more because he needed to move, standing still would let everything inside him settle and then he’d really have to sift through it- shimmied up to a guy who accepted him over his lap, smiling at Will with sharp teeth and hungry eyes. Will barely noticed, until when he went to move off of him, the guy grabbed his wrist. His friends were laughing, saying he found a favorite, and Jessie just shrugged, nodded to Will to keep going, she’d entertain the rest without a problem. Will shrugged it off as well, he had regular clients now. There was a group of girls who came in once a week to see him. He’d started doing shots with them mid dance, it had become a ritual.

Will never expected to have rituals, let alone ones he enjoyed, at this job.

He never expected to feel so comfortable with his body. But Hannibal had changed that. _He changed a lot of things_.

*

Will worked both jobs the following day- he hadn’t gotten to see Beverly that morning to ask how dinner with Alana had gone. He’d texted her, but knew he’d have to see her in person to get the full details. That would have to wait, as he had plans to go home with Hannibal that evening. The man was going tp pick him up when he was done at Redlight, and Will was bouncing on his heels already, trying to focus on the dogs he was walking so as to not get tangled in their leashes. But it was hard. Beverly and Jessie were in his head, swimming voices that bounced off his skull and told him the same thing, over and over and over again.

Tell Hannibal the truth.

_The truth, that I’ve got a massive crush on him now. That I want to be his mielasis for probably the rest of eternity. That sounds good. Not crazy at all, considering this started as sex. Just sex_.

Will sighed, nearly tripping over his own feet as the dogs pulled him, and he tried to shut his mind off, push it all back. Tonight. He’d do it tonight- and he hoped that Hannibal wouldn’t hold it against him after all was said and done.

*

Redlight was packed that evening, far more so than Will expected for mid week. His group of girls was there, around midnight, holding up a shot for him and waiting. He laughed, clinked the glass with theirs, and threw his head back, swaying his hips for their amusement as his throat worked the burning liquid down. They squealed, and he let them run their hands along his stomach, toying with the waist of his vinyl short. They liked to call him Vinyl because of them, teased him that he should get a gag and some boots. And every time Will laughed, and he wondered if Hannibal would gag him someday.

Thoughts like that kept his mind busy, and off of the pending conversation. It was getting late when he snuck back to the dressing room, saw Hannibal had texted him that he was outside, had asked if Will wanted him to come in.

_Only if you want. It’s packed, I might have to give another dance or two, then I can slip out. See you soon_. Will hesitated, then added, _xoxo_ at the end, felt like a stupid teenage girl, but left them anyway. He tossed his phone back, headed back out to the floor, wanted to let Jessie know he was heading out. He found her at the bar, chatting up the bar tender, and slid right up.

“Hey, I’m taking off in a minute.” Jessie nodded, was about to tell him to have a good night, when one of the other girls walked up, clapping Will on the back and saying a guy was asking about him. She pointed off to one of the chairs, and Will followed.

“Is that the guy from yesterday?” Will nodded, and Jessie shifted. “Want a shot before? I know he was really into you. I was hoping you wouldn’t have a creepy regular yet.” She laughed, and Will knew it wasn’t something strange- Jessie had been at Redlight for three years now, and she had her far share of creepy men and women alike who came to see her. The good out weighed the bad, she always said- and he envied that she took it all so well.

As it stood, Will didn’t want to go give the guy a dance. He’d given him a long enough one the night before, ever escape being thwarted until the guy’s friends had pulled him off to the bar. But he knew he had a job to do, and reasoned he could make something up so that he could escape out to Hannibal. Besides, the club was busy enough, he didn’t want one of the other girls stuck with it, and him to get in trouble.

He thanked the girl, gave Jessie a smile, and headed on over, reaching up to tussle his curls as his body began to slide into the pulsing beat, get in tune with the flashing neon lights. He put on his mask, the flirtatious smile that didn’t make it to his eyes- that was reserved for Hannibal- and leaned against the arm of the large chair, the man turning to smile at him.

“Were you looking for me?” Will asked, and the guy nodded. “Last night wasn’t enough?” The guy grinned, reached a hand around Will and rubbed along his spine, the metal of his rings warm from his palm. He had had his hands clenched. It made Will uneasy.

He stood up, situating himself between the guy’s thighs, rocking his hips to the beat. The guy reached out for his hips, ran his hands along them, and Will let it happen. That happened, he was used to random fawning touches from men and women alike-

But when he was jerked into the guy’s lap suddenly, his balance stolen, one hand cupping his ass, all boundaries that were typically respected by the customers were crossed. Will crashed down on him, managed to press his hands to the guy’s chest to push him back. He squirmed, trying to get away, and an arm locked tight around him, held him like iron.

“Fucking let go,” Will growled, losing his fake flirtation as he thrashed. He felt a hand sink into his hair, and was about to scream for one of the bouncers to get this creep off of him, when the man shifted, suddenly being pulled up. Will tumbled from his grasp, landed with a painful _thud_ on the floor, and looked up, saw the guy being held by his collar-

By Hannibal.

Will gawked for a moment, stared up at the man that seemed to fill the room in that moment, the way lean muscle worked along his arms under his button down. With his hair slicked back, it left his eyes clear, exposed- and deathly dark.

Hannibal tossed the guy back to the chair, just as one of the bouncers made his way through the crowds, a few patrons and dancers alike stopping to stare. Will, still sprawled on the floor, didn’t move until Hannibal reached down to help him up, grasping his hand and pulling him up against his solid body, holding him there. The room seemed impossibly loud then, but Will managed to hear Hannibal ask _Are you okay?_ and nodded frantically, wanting to get out.

Hannibal was pulling Will through the crowd, towards the door, not bothering to go back for his bag in the dressing room, and Will could hear the guy struggling behind him. Will clung to Hannibal’s arm until they were outside, and held on still, even as they stopped and Hannibal looked down at him, asking his question again. _Are you okay?_

“Fine, fine,” Will said with a nod. “He just grabbed me. Fuckin’ creep.” Will shivered, was about to say something else, when two of the three bouncers appeared at the doorway, tossing the guy out. The guy stumbled, had a bloody lip from where one of them must have hit him after Will had been escorted out. He pushed himself up, turned and stared at Will, and Will took a reflexive step back, out of Hannibal’s grasp and away.

The next few movements turned to a blur of colors for him. The guy was up, was glaring, took two steps and then Hannibal was grabbing his arm, jerking him back away from Will. The guy spun, lifting his hand and connecting with the bridge of Hannibal’s nose, rings cutting flesh and leaving a gash as Hannibal stumbled back half a step-

But that was it.

Will yelled, he realized it, was about to throw himself on the guy- fuck the bouncers, fuck everyone else, he didn’t care if he was small _he would have done it_ \- but Hannibal spun the man, connected fist to jaw so hard the man’s head snapped back, and then turned him, slamming him into the wall an pinning him under his weight.

Will stopped mid step, staring, as the man thrash yet Hannibal held him, gritting his teeth. It took a moment, but then one of the bouncers moved in, helping him, the other with his phone out, calling the police.

*

Will hated talking to the cops as he was, in his little shorts and outside. He felt cold, even if the night was warm, wrapped his arms around himself and tried to explain to the officer what had happened. Pulled away from him, Hannibal was giving his own story- Will knew roughly the same- and the man was in handcuffs, stuffed in the back of a patrol car.

“And you’ve never seen him before last night?”

“No. First time I’d seen him, first time I danced for him.” The officer nodded, jotting down her notes as another came over, whispered something to her. She nodded again, like a broken bobble head, and that officer disappeared into the building.

“Seems like he’s got a rep for this,” she said, “We ran his name and he was booked for assault a few weeks ago at another strip joint. Probably banned from most of them in the city.” She looked Will over once, then her eyes softened. “You going to be okay kid?”

“Yeah,” Will offered, “Yeah. I’d just really like to go home.”

“Well it looks like they’re about done with your boyfriend. I’m sure you can head on home. I’ve got your number here, we’ll call you if we need anything else.” Will nodded, didn’t have the heart to correct the officer, and watched her head over to the car, speaking into her radio with the station.

Will ran his hands back through his hair, turned and saw Jessie slipping past the police, heading over to him. Clutched in her hand was his bag.

“Thought you might want it.” Will took it with a _thanks_ , slinging it over his bare shoulder. “You okay dollface?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I just...I want to go home.” Jessie reached out, rubbed his arm.

“No one blames you for that. You get outta here, if the owner has any questions I’ll text them to you or something. Go curl up with the big bad wolf over there, and maybe get a leash for him. I bet he could have caused a lot of damage.” She turned, smiled when Hannibal was finally freed from the officer and his questions, and was making his way over. She didn’t bother to introduce herself, just keep her bright smile an said to him, “You take your boy home, he’s a little shaken up. Good thing this princess has a dragon guarding her.” She winked at Will, gave a nod to Hannibal, and then was off, heels clicking as she made her way back inside.

Will didn’t bother to try and explain Jessie. He accepted Hannibal’s arm around his shoulders and walked with him to the car, hands wringing the strap of his bag the entire way home.

*

Once the door to Hannibal’s house was locked, he took Will’s hand and led him upstairs, towards the bedroom. Will dropped his bag as Hannibal disappeared into the bathroom- Will could just see his shape in front of the mirror, examining the gash on his nose, the dried blood that had been easy to forget in the dark of the car.

Will stood there, awkwardly for a moment, until Hannibal was pulling bandages and such from the medicine cabinet. “Come here,” Will called, “Let me help.”

Will half expected Hannibal to ignored him, but he walked out a minute later, tossing the supplies down on the bed and rubbing a wet cloth along his nose, clearing the blood away. He sat down and Will crawled onto the bed, forcing Hannibal’s hand away and tilting his head so he could get a better look at it. Thankfully, it wasn’t deep, and Will ripped open a small bag of cotton balls, wetting it with disinfectant, and holding Hannibal’s face with one hand as he dabbed at it. Hannibal winced, and Will hushed him, his fingers moving tenderly as he cleaned it.

“You’re going to look a little funny with the bandage,” Will teased, picking it up and stripping it open, then carefully positioning it over the gash. “But you’ll live.”

“Thank you for the diagnosis, _doctor_.” Will giggled over the snark in Hannibal’s voice, and the sound made the man smile. He reached out, wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking the bare, chilled skin he found. “Are you alright?”

Will nodded. “Yeah. Thanks to you.” He looked down, reached a hand out and stroked the collar of Hannibal’s shirt, afraid to touch him suddenly. His heart was fluttering in his chest, almost painfully, and Will felt dizzy. “You...I’m sorry. About all this. I can’t imagine you had to fight off some creep for any of your other lovers.”

“You are quite unlike anyone else I’ve had, mielasis.” Hannibal reached out, tilted Will’s chin up, forced their eyes to meet. Will started, could have drowned in that moment. “I would not dream of allowing harm to come to you.”

Will trembled, reached up for Hannibal’s hand and clutched it in both of his own. He stroked his knuckles, sucked on his lip for a minute, then, “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever even _met_. I like that. I like you. You’ve...changed me so much, Hannibal. I’ve never felt comfortable like this, with myself or the world around me or- or _with_ someone.” He dropped his eyes, stared at Hannibal’s lips for a moment. “I kinda want you to keep me forever.”

Hannibal chuckled then, and Will dropped his hand, color rising up his cheeks. He was sure Hannibal thought him absurd then, wanted to apologize over and over again, beg him to forget he had said anything.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, “Fuck, that was stupid. I’m being so dumb, Hannibal I-“

“Hush.” Hannibal reached up, pressed a finger to Will’s lips to silence him, before choosing to wrap both arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “You are not a pet, mielasis, to be kept.” Will looked away, and Hannibal pulled him down then, falling back onto his back, Will sprawling along his chest with a gasp. The new angle allowed Hannibal to hold him tighter. “You are a man to be cherished.”

Will squirmed a little, stilled when Hannibal spoke and looked down at him. One hand trailed up along his back, into his hair, and Hannibal stroked his curls affectionately. “I would quite like to cherish you, Will. If you would have me.”

Will gawked down at him, stumbling for words in his head and coming up with nothing more than, “Are...are you asking me out?” Hannibal laughed at that, a rich sound that had Will laughing too, his hands slipping beneath him, splaying on Hannibal’s chest.

“I’m quite fond of you, William.” Hannibal’s voice was still spiced with his laugh, warm and rich and it made Will’s belly go livid with butterflies. “I would like us to progress beyond a casual affair.”

Will stopped responding with words then. He leaned down, pressed his mouth to Hannibal’s, kissed him while he smiled, while Hannibal smiled, and Will was laughing, alight with so many things that he felt he could float, vibrate through the air and through time and space.

“I think it already did,” Will admitted, and Hannibal pressed his forehead to the younger man’s, hand in his hair holding him still. Will squirmed, felt his chest tightening, but it was a _good_ tight, his heart a melted mess of static, sending pleasant shocks through him. “You know...I could make it up to you. You having to fight for me and all.”

Hannibal didn’t laugh this time. He kept his forehead to Will’s, his one hand splayed on his lower back, and said instead, “I think tonight, mielasis, I would much rather just hold you.”

Will nodded, slowly, and had not a single objection to a night spent in Hannibal’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. There was no sex. We got happy fluffy feels instead <3  
> (And I know it was cliche, but I like cliches. And honestly, Will is bound to get lots of creeps.)  
> One more chapter to go! I HOPE to have it up by the end of the weekend, but I've got a busy next couple days, and then Sunday is my birthday, so we might be looking at Monday or Tuesday, in all honesty.


	11. One More Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the epilogue would be up around Sunday? Yeah I stayed up half the night with it...

_“Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.”  
“One more Night”, Maroon 5_

Hannibal sat in silence, watching with something near akin to reverence at the opera displayed on the stage in front of him. The hall was full, flushed rather dark except for the lights of the stage, the sounds holding perfect pitch as they rang over the audience.

Hannibal dared a glance next to him, at Will, sitting relaxed in his chair with his legs crossed- as Hannibal sat. He looked almost doll like, in that moment- Hannibal had purchased him a well fitted black suit, and he had forgone a tie to leave his white button down partially open, his diamond choker snug around his neck. With his curls pressed back except for one toying at his forehead, he looked completely different from the boy who lounged around Hannibal’s home in flannel shirts and jeans.

As Will had said, when they were leaving Hannibal’s home for the night, he _looked like perfect arm candy_.

Hannibal reached over, placed his hand on Will’s thigh and squeezed. The younger man glanced at him, smiled, and placed his hand over Hannibal’s, looking back at the singer on stage, taking her in. Focusing.

Hannibal was sure Will was focusing for him, because he knew this was what Hannibal liked, and he wanted to be a part of that. That meant more than Will would ever know.

*

“We could have stayed,” Will offered as he stepped into Hannibal’s home after the opera. He toed his shoes off, pulling his phone from his pocket as he did so. “You could have seen some of your friends.”

“I have been thinking of having a dinner party,” Hannibal mused as they walked into the house, towards the kitchen. “I will see them then.”

“Another chance for me to be arm candy?” Will raised his eyebrows, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Can I request for that a plaid suit like you wear?” Hannibal chuckled, getting them a bottle of wine while Will got the glasses. The doctor poured, handing one to Will, who raised it in a small silent toast, then held it close, inhaling once before taking a sip.

Hannibal had taught him well. Over the past two months, he’d slowly eased Will into his refined world. And Will fit, with a bit of work, when he felt he wanted to.

“If that’s what you want,” Hannibal offered, taking a sip of wine, “Then that is what you shall have. Has Beverly told you how she and Alana’s...date went.”

“The concert? They’re still there. Alana’s drunk and it’s hilarious, I guess.” Will grinned. He found amusement in the fact that he had been pulled into Hannibal’s world, and Alana was out traipsing with Beverly to rock concerts until all hours of the morning.

It made him grin, because his best friend was happy. Beverly deserved that.

Will took another sip of wine, then shrugged his jacket off, leaving it folded carefully on the counter. The summer heat outside was too much for a suit, but Hannibal’s car, the opera house, and of course Hannibal’s home were pleasantly cool. Cool enough for Will to begin feeling goose flesh rising along his body, until his shirt.

He must have shivered, because Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “Are you cold?” He set his wine glass down, rubbing one han up along Will’s arm, the other running over his tamed curls, offering a smile. “Shall I warm you up, mielasis?”

*

Will groaned, arching up as Hannibal’s teeth nipped at the curve of his ass, his face pressing into the pillow. He was naked, and whatever chill he had felt in the kitchen was long gone, replaced by a heat only Hannibal brought up in him. When Hannibal spread flesh and licked his hole with a steady, long stroke of his tongue, Will shook, loving the feel of hands kneading his ass along with that hot tongue. Hannibal was equally naked- Will had made sure of it- has stripped him of each layer carefully, pressing his mouth to flesh until Hannibal had pushed him own to the bed, undressed him as if he intended to worship Will.

The younger man was sure, in that moment, as he moaned into the pillow, that was what Hannibal was doing.

Will shivered as Hannibal’s tongue pushed into him, gasped and squirmed his hand around until he was grasping himself, stroking, rocking into his hand, then back to Hannibal’s mouth. He swallowed, his throat tight- his choker clinging to his neck still. Hannibal had left it on- Will preferred it that way.

He liked being displayed like a piece of art that needed to be ornamented.

“Ha-nnibal,” he whined, felt the man’s blunt nails digging into his ample flesh. “Hnnnnggg.” Will squirmed, and then one of Hannibal’s hands left his ass, cupped his balls and gently squeezed, Will’s fist bumping his fingers as he stroked. He pressed his tongue into him and again, and Will cried out, let it all wash over him, the sudden rush of pleasure that hadn’t even had time to build in his boy, his muscles constricting in a most pleased way, his cum splashing up onto his belly.

Hannibal flipped him over easily, ran his tongue along his belly to clean up one pearly stain. Will gasped, dug his hands into the sheets, tossing his head. He knew, from experience now, that Hannibal preferred to fuck him _after_ he’d had at least one orgasm.

Will had yet to complain about that.

Hannibal licked every drop off his stomach, nipped at the sensitive, soft flesh, dared to drag his tongue Will’s cock, and Will thrashed, squirmed away and reached for him. He grabbed Hannibal by his shoulders, dragged him in for a kiss and tasted himself on his lover’s tongue. He shivered, moaned, traced the sharp points of Hannibal’s teeth.

“I like tasting me in your mouth,” Will breathed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s neck. He kissed, once, then sucked, until Hannibal was groaning and the points of his teeth were dragging on flesh. It’d be a bruise, Will knew, come morning. He wanted it that way.

He’d once told Hannibal this ownership worked both ways. He’d meant it- he was more than happy to leave his mark on Hannibal.

Once he was satisfied, he kissed lower, along his chest- stopped to flick his tongue along one of Hannibal’s nipples and grinned.

“I should have clamps to match my jewelry,” he mused, then closed his mouth around the pink bud. Hannibal tipped his head back, a guttural groan rising up from his throat.

“I’ll buy them for you.”

Will chuckled when he kissed lower, thinking that was Hannibal’s answer to everything. Will refused, most of the time- but it was fun to get him to offer, to tease him with it.

He’d been serious about the suit, though. Part of him- most of him- wanted to match Hannibal, to be the ideal creature to hang off his arm and smile politely. He liked playing arm candy-

It was just another, endless game they had. There were so many.

When he reached the head of Hannibal thick cock, he sucked it into his mouth, heard Hannibal gasp, felt him push up into Will’s mouth. The boy sucked happily, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply though his nose, his toes curling as the heat in his belly flared up again. It was tempting, always tempting, to bring Hannibal off with just his mouth, to leave him a mess and swallow down all that control the flowed straight from Hannibal’s core.

But Will wanted him inside him. He wanted Hannibal painting his insides tonight.

Hannibal reached around him, his fingers extra slick, and Will wondered how he had missed the man coating them. Two pushed in and Will groaned around the length in his mouth, before he applied the slightest pressure with his teeth, just once, then bobbed his head smoothly. Hannibal’s fingers worked him open in time, spread his body until Will knew he needed _more_. He reached back, groaning at how slick he was, his fingers slipping along his hole, and carefully, he pushed two in with Hannibal, crying into Hannibal’s cock.

“Fuck,” Hannibal cursed, working his fingers in and out of Will’s body still. Will rarely heard him curse, and would have smiled had his mind been able to command his muscles to do it. As it were, he was lucky he could keep his mouth around Hannibal’s cock as he worked himself along with Hannibal’s thrusts, feeling stretched _but not full_.

He pulled off of his lover’s cock with a satisfying _pop_ , looked up at Hannibal through thick lashes, pink lips glistening. “Fuck me, _please_. I need it Hannibal.”

Hannibal pulled his fingers free, grabbing Will and falling back to the bed. He dragged the man on top of him, found his mouth and kissed him as Will climbed onto his body, mewled into his mouth and then tore away to leaned back, grab the base of his lover’s cock and slowly lower himself onto it. Hannibal watched with fascinated eyes as Will tipped his eyes back, gasping happily, his throat working against the choker as it caught the lights of his bedroom, glittering.

Will pushed down until Hannibal was fully inside him, resting against him, and the older man reached out, grasped his hips, helped to guide his movements as he rocked, slowly. Will gasped, breathing heavily, his cock back to life and bobbing with each movement, pumping along his tummy. Hannibal bit his own lip, groaned out Will’s name and pushed up, harder, wanting to drive him apart and leave him a quivering mess.

Wanted Will satisfied- always wanted him satisfied. There was no other option.

Will grabbed at Hannibal’s hands on his hips, squeezing them. “Fuck your cock,” he growled, glancing down through his thick lashes. “You fit me so perfectly.” He rocked, leaned back so Hannibal could see the way he curved, watch his cock being displayed- Will knowing Hannibal loved to see the wet smears he left on his own belly, the way his cock flushed with his cheeks. “Fuck Hann-ibal.” Will;s skin slid along his lover’s as he clutched Hannibal’s hands, remove done from his hips and placed it on the hot jut of his cock.

Hannibal wrapped his hand around it, stroked, and Will cried out, seeing stars as the pressure in his back built. Hannibal smirked, his own body crying for release- but he wanted to wait, wanted to see Will-

“Fucking cum _please_ ,” Will sobbed, his voice breathy. “God Hannibal please let me feel it, fuck I want it.”

Hannibal thrust up into Will with such force that his lover screamed, tossing his head, and Hannibal obeyed- there was no way to deny Will, not in that moment with his pleading voice and the flush of his skin, the tight heat of his body- Hannibal would have done anything, anything in that moment for his lover.

Will trembled as he felt Hannibal filling him, and reached down, wrapped a hand around Hannibal’s and stroked, Will’s orgasm being pulled out within a few strokes. He arched, gasped through it, until he was melting, falling down over Hannibal, pressed against his chest. The doctor wrapped his arms around his lover, rocked him as Will nuzzled into the crook of his neck, groaning as their bodies separated and Will felt a warm trail of semen running along his thigh.

“One of these days you’re gonna kill me,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s skin. Hannibal chuckled, held him tightly. “Fuck, it’s like you were made to fuck me, Hannibal.”

“I hope I was made for something beyond that purpose- as enjoyable as it is.” He kissed Will’s curls and the younger man giggled.

“Well, you do cook me amazing food. There’s that.” He felt Hannibal’s hand suddenly connect with his ass and yelped, squirming, then nipping at Hannibal’s jaw. “Bastard.”

“You’re being terribly naughty, dear Will.” Will chuckled, rolled off of Hannibal in favor of curling up into his side happily. He stretched, accepted the arm Hannibal wrapped around him. “So I exist purely for your needs?”

“And I exist for yours. A match made in heaven.” Will brushed his nose along Hannibal’s jaw. “I’m only playing darlin’. You were made for yourself, I’m just lucky enough to benefit from who you are.”

Will closed his eyes, wished the lights would go out. He was tired suddenly, wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of the night away. He had to be back at work the following afternoon, and at the club in the evening- both jobs he had been given the option to leave by Hannibal. Will chose to stay- he was getting used to Hannibal buying him things, but he wasn’t about to let the man support him.

Besides, despite the incident the single incident with that one creep- strung out, Will had learned, and indeed banned from most clubs in Baltimore- his work hadn’t caused him any trouble. He liked dancing, now that Hannibal had helped him come to terms with his own flesh and body. Now that he loved himself, held an attraction to his own body, flaunting it had become fun.

“Are you coming to the club tomorrow night?” Will asked in a slightly sleepy voice.

“Of course. I would not miss a spectacle like you manning the pole for the first time for the world.” Will giggled, tried to snuggle in closer, but Hannibal gently slipped away, standing up and walking naked across the room the turn the light off. Will watched, if only for the satisfaction of openly staring at his ass, until the room was doused in darkness and Hannibal was padding his way back, crawling in under the blanket. Will squirmed until he was under it, felt Hannibal’s hands gently tracing around his neck, unfastening his collar and setting it on the bedside table.

Will snuggled back in, content and yawned, ready to let slumber take over. “Beverly asked if I was going to wear a suit like tonight’s at our wedding.”

Will had half mumbled it, remembering he’d meant to tell Hannibal about her off hand comment on the picture he’d sent her earlier, and never had. Hannibal laughed then, the sound rumbling up from his chest and jarring Will from his resting spot. He re-positioned and Hannibal stroked his spine.

“I’d rather see you in white lace.

“I know you would.” Will kissed his neck, once. “Keep dreaming on that darlin’, and maybe I will.” Hannibal laughed, squeezing Will once, then allowing him to settle in content silence as he drifted off into slumber. Hannibal would follow soon, would hold Will against him until morning came. He looked forward to Will not having to rush to work, to his patients not coming until around noon. He could wake the young man up slowly, kiss him sweetly, coax him from the bed and watch him eat his breakfast in a sleepy state, his curls tussled and his eyes honest.

He was beautiful, in those moments. Hannibal thought so, knew so, without a doubt. But then again, Will was always beautiful in his mind.

“Good night, mielasis,” he whispered, knowing Will was already gone to sleep’s enticing call, and sighed to himself, knowing full well he was living the life of an addict with this man.

But he cherished Will as his drug of choice, and had no intentions of ever kicking the habit.

_“I'm your pleasure in your pain.  
I'll numb your fear just like cocaine.  
I'm your treasure- Say my name!_

_I'm your favorite drug, your favorite drug.  
Just one hit is never enough.  
I'm your favorite drug, your favorite drug.  
You can't break this addiction, no.  
Your favorite drug, favorite drug-  
Your favorite drug.”  
“I’m Your Favorite Drug”, Porcelain and the Tramps_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PinkToby brought up a wedding and literally I just want to sit around imaging stripper Will in his super provocative lace wedding dress. So enjoy that mental image guys!
> 
> A big thanks to everyone for reading- especially those of you that waited for MONTHS while the fic was on hiatus! It has been an absolute blast to write :3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, scene is set, _let's get dirty in the next chapter_. Hell, let's get dirty in _every_ chapter from here on out!
> 
> Also, I feel horrible because my Alana is a bastardization of her character. I will have to fix her a bit in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Don't forget you can always come bother me on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
